Infidelity
by Chibi Neko-Chan2
Summary: Once Unplanned Attraction. He needed a change. She was lonely. So they have an affair. Guess everything isn't simple and clean. SK. AU.
1. Default Chapter

Ahhhhh! I just had 5 paragraphs done and I accidently forgot to save it! GLAH! x.x But anyways, yep I'm back! And retyping this part again! Lol. So anyways I have no clue how I'm going to end this story! Hahaha. Isn't that funny? Anyways I'm going to try to make this story at least 7 chapters lol, I need to come up with some evil plot. Any ideas? I got email! Lol, but anyways on to the fic! Oh and S/K all the way dude! Too many R/S!

Note: Okay I've been looking for this one fic forever. I have read it before but now I don't know where it is anymore! Can any of you help me find it? All I remember was that it was about the love triangle (Sora, Kairi, Riku) and Kairi has to choose who she loves. It had like over 1000 reviews or something like that. And It starts off that the 2 just came back to the island. And in like chapter 24 there's a ball and Kairi's like in the forest or something? It was really good, the person was very talented. But I cant find it anywhere ;;. If this helps I remember her other fic being about a miserable Kairi and in like the first chapter of it she trys to kill herself in the ocean with a dagger but when Sora or Riku sees, she says shes cutting her hair? Lol. I know its confusing but if you have any idea what I'm talking about, leave it in the review!

Disclaimer (bold stands for actions) :

Lane- Wow, I haven't done this in a while. **sweatdrop**

Sora- Hey, will I get Kairi pregnant again?

Lane- I dunno, why? You want to have Kairi's babies! Awww, how cute! Maybe they'll have your chubby cheeks! **pinches sora's cheeks**

Sora-** Blush** I don't have chubby cheeks!

Lane- **Glances over to Sora** Yeah, Whatever Mr. Bling Bling. I nearly had to squint at the sight of that huge ass silver chain around your neck. Did you audition to be part of G-Unit or Something?

Sora- Oh, I love that one song! You know the one where he goes "I love you like a fat kid loves cake." or something like that? **pause** Dude, I can go for some cake!

Lane- **big sweatdrop** Uh, anyways! I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else I use so please don't sue! G**rabs Sora's hand** Now lets go get some cake!

Sora- **runs off with Lane** Byee!

Unplanned Attraction

By: YellowRoseThorn (Chibi Neko-Chan)

"Talking"

Thoughts

(Author AKA Me Talking)

XXXX - scene change

Someone's Pov

22 year old, Kairi Baker, hummed happily to herself as she placed a plate of strawberries down on the wooden table in front of her. The delicious fruit sat next to a bowl of rich chocolate that was ready to be dipped in. (Haha Chocolate Covered Strawberries!) Kairi had the urge to lick her lips but didn't because she was afraid she would mess up her red lipstick if she did. Kairi continued to hum as she started to fix up the couch even though she knew it would get messed up later on.

Tonight was going to be perfect, Kairi was sure of it. Her fiancé would come home, the two would have a lovely dinner, a yummy dessert, and then the rest of the night would be filled with deep kisses and passionate lovemaking. Indeed, Kairi was a hopeless romantic who had her very own 'knight in shining armor.'

Kairi's dark cerulean eyes looked up at the clock that was placed above the lit fireplace. It read 6:55. Kairi's fiancé, Riku Rivera, would be home in about 5 minutes. Like Kairi, Riku was a very busy person. He was something that someone would call a 'workaholic.' But this didn't affect Kairi since she understood where he came from. Sure, there was some lonely nights but Kairi was a busy person too. She was a secretary at Destiny's Design, a fashion industry that was slightly smaller and less popular then the company where Riku worked at.(Have no clue what he works as, just a company that holds a lot of meetings and is very big)

After taking off and hanging up the white apron she had on, Kairi walked into the downstairs bathroom to check herself. Kairi's crimson hair was up in it's usual bun, but instead of it being in it's neat, tight, and simple style, the bun hung in an unusual loose pretty fashion that had some falling crimson curls hang from it. Her face had only a tad bit of makeup. Mascara was there to bring out her pretty eyes and red lipstick was painted upon her lips to give off a sexy sophisticated look. That was it. The rest of her face was natural and flawless. A black dress fell to her knees and clung to her petite curvy body. The dress wasn't anything eye-catching but it was the best thing Kairi could find. Kairi liked to keep things simple. Maybe it was boring, but Kairi didn't have time to go and look like barbie every single day.

The smell of a homemade dinner filled Kairi's nostrils. Kairi stood on the tips of her black high heels and tilted her head up willingly in the air so she could engulf the fresh smell. Kairi was suddenly very grateful that she had the day off. Her and Riku would of probably been stuck going through Mcdonald's drive thru if she didn't.

Riku... after 3 whole years, they finally decided to get married. The wedding would be sometime in mid December and it was only August. Kairi hoped Riku and her would find more time to plan for their wedding in the future since they haven't had time yet. Work always seemed to be their first priority, but they would have to put that aside soon, before time flies by and bites her in the ass at the end. Kairi stared down at the white diamond ring that was placed upon her left ring finger as the flashback of Riku's proposal came into her mind. It had been so romantic.

Kairi exited out of the small bathroom and started to amble back to the kitchen but paused when she heard the front door open. She looked behind her shoulder and smiled when she saw Riku enter.

"Hey baby," Kairi giggled softly while she watched him place his suitcase down and hang up his jacket, "How was work?"

"The same as usual," Riku replied, coming up to Kairi and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her forehead and then lifted his head, "It smells great, what did you cook?"

"You're favorite. Chicken, mashed potatoes, apples, corn, bread, and for dessert we have chocolate and strawberries," Kairi smiled, looking up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. It soon faded though when she saw Riku give her one of those sad small smiles.

"Noooo. Don't tell me..." Kairi started to frown.

"I'm sorry baby," Riku muttered, planting a kiss on her cheek, "But I have to go back to work in 1 hour. We started a new project and they really need me to be there as much as possible."

"Can't you just skip one night? I really wanted to spend tonight with you," Kairi said sadly, her hands fiddling with his tie.

"I wish I could. You look so perfect," Riku whispered. He could see water starting to build up in Kairi's eyes and he hugged her tightly to him. He could tell she was really disappointed.

"Kai, don't cry. It will make me feel like the worst person in the world."

"Good because that's what I was aiming for!" Kairi yelled, pushing him away and walking up the stairs. Riku's aqua eyes followed her figure while his mouth formed into a deep frown.

"RIKU! I'M YOUR FIANCÉ! I'VE BEEN PATIENT LONG ENOUGH! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO MAKE TIME FOR ME TO YOU KNOW!" Kairi shouted, turning around and pointing to herself.

"WELL I'M SORRY IF I CAN'T ALWAYS WORK AROUND YOUR SCHEDULE ALL THE TIME!" Riku hollered up the stairs which came to a shock to Kairi. She hadn't expected for him to yell back at her, but hey, all relationships weren't going to be perfect.

"MY SCHEDULE! IM THE ONE WHO HAS TO WORK AROUND YOUR SCHEDULE! I DON'T EVEN THINK THIS WEDDING MEANS ANYTHING TO YOU!" Kairi shouted as more tears glided down her cheeks.

"Now, you know that's not true Kairi," Riku said calmly as he put his anger aside. Kairi glared at him as he started to walk up the stairs. He stopped walking when he got on the stair below her. His tall form still towered over her small one.

Kairi didn't say anything as he brushed her tears away with her thumbs. Her stiff shoulders relaxed and she let out a shaky sigh.

"J-Just go-o. Grab-b some fo- food while your at it," Kairi whispered, turning her back to him and starting to continue to walk up the stairs. Riku was about to stop her but decided it would be best if he just let her be.

"Uh..."

XXXXXX

The sound of the telephone rung throughout the house and Kairi set her plate of food beside her. Kairi laid in the middle of the bed, tons of white pillows nearly swallowing her whole. The fancy outfit she had on was now gone and was replaced with a huge pair of Garfield pajamas. Kairi's long crimson hair cascaded down her shoulders and ended at her mid back. Kairi sat up on her bed.

Before answering the phone, Kairi brushed her bangs to the side of her naked face so her eyes could have a better view. Kairi picked up her small portable phone and clicked the 'talk' button.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Kairi? It's Selphie!" _Selphie was one of Kairi's co-workers and friends. She was a very chipper person, always happy even in the most depressing situations. Kairi gave a small smile.

"Hey Selph. How are you?"

"_I'm fine thanks! I'm just calling to ask you if you haven't forgotten about the business party tomorrow night?"_

"Oh yeah. I almost did forget," Kairi admitted, a sheepish blush covering her creamy cheeks.

"_Oh! Well you're still going right?"_

"I suppose..."

"_Kairi stop talking all depressed and grown up! You need some more fun!" _

"Selphie, We're 22."

"_That doesn't mean we got to be all gloomy and act like old nannies! I mean you're acting like you are already married!"_

"Whatever."

"_Anyway about the business party. I need you to bring some kind of food okay? There's gonna be a lot of people!"_

"Any Suggestions?"

"_Make some of that bean dip!"_

"Fine. So see you tomorrow?"

"_Yep! Later girl!"_

"Bye," Kairi said before she clicked the phone off. She gave a sigh and fellonto the pillows. Was Selphie right? Did she really act like an old nanny? Kairi shook her head slowly as she grabbed her plate.

"Selphie's right. I need to have some more fun in my life," Kairi murmured to herself before she took a bite of her mashed potatoes.

XXXXX

"_A few times I've been around that track, So it's not just gonna happen like that, 'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl, I ain't no hollaback girl..."_

Kairi let out an aggravated sigh as she continued to type some important document on her computer. Selphie had her small business office room right in front of Kairi's. Even though a small wall divided the two, Kairi could still hear Selphie's annoying high-pitched voice.

"Selphie! Shut up!" Kairi hissed, her eyes burning holes into the wall where she pictured Selphie's head. Selphie continued on. Kairi rolled her eyes and stood up.

There was Selphie, headphones upon her head that was rocking back and forth to the beat. Kairi saw that Selphie was creating some new outfit online. (Isn't it weird that Kairi works at a fashion industry but like wears the most boring outfits? Lol)

"THIS SHIT IS BANANAS! B-A-N-A-N-A-S !" Selphie shouted at the top of her lungs, making some people stare at her and shake their head.

What an idiot... Kairi thought, walking up behind Selphie and pulling the sides of the headphones away from Selphie's ears. Selphie opened her eyes at the sudden change of volume.

"Hu-" Selphie started. Kairi let go off the headphones, letting them smack hard back onto Selphie's ears, "Ow! Kairi!"

"Selphie, were do you think you are? At a damn concert!" Kairi scolded and Selphie only laughed.

"Oh sorry GRANDMA! I promise I'll be better if you make me some cookies!" Selphie shouted and Kairi's face flushed with anger.

"I am not a grandma! I'm just ma-"

"Flowers for Mrs. Baker?" A questioning voice interrupted. Kairi turned around while Selphie gasped. Red roses greeted Kairi's shocked face.

"Wow Kairi! There are sooo many!" Selphie said with excitement as she walked towards Kairi's side.

"2 dozen to be exact. Anyways have a nice day," The delivery man tipped his hat at the ladies and walked off after he gave the roses to Kairi.

"Riku..." Kairi mumbled as she took in the scent of the flowers. A forgiving smile crossed upon Kairi's lips as Selphie read the small card.

" 'I'm sorry. I'll make up for it. I promise. I love you baby. -Riku.' What did he do to make you mad?" Selphie asked as she walked back to her seat.

"It's a long story," Kairi replied as she walked away to find a vase to put the flowers in. Selphie watched Kairi for a moment before returning back to her music.

"THIS SHIT IS BANANAS! B-A-N-A-N-A-S !"

XXXXXXX

The business party was being held in the huge ballroom due to the fact that so many people were attending the party. The ballroom looked outstanding, tables of food pushed up against the walls and tons of small tables in the middle with pretty decorations. There were already a lot of people when Kairi and Selphie arrived, most of them were sitting down or getting some food to munch on while the speaker spoke. Kairi and Selphie walked to one of the food tables and placed down the food they made.

"Let's get something to eat before Mr. Boring gives us the biggest speech known to man kind," Selphie suggested, grabbing a plate and already grabbing some food.

"Good idea," Kairi started to fill up her plate and went to move on to the next table until she bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me," Kairi heard someone say as they bumped into her. Kairi looked up to see who had apologized to her. Cerulean eyes met cobalt ones.

"Oh. It- It's okay," Kairi replied, a deep blush covering her face. The male smiled down at her and Kairi couldn't help but smile back. His smile was contiguous.

"I didn't get any food on you, did I?" The male, who looked about the same age as Kairi, asked politely. Kairi felt his eyes studying her as she let out a shaky 'n-no.'

"Good. Well, have a nice night," The brunette began to walk off but he stopped in his tracks. He leaned down to Kairi's ears and Kairi couldn't help but blush once again as his hot breath hit her ear.

"Oh, I wouldn't try that bean dip if I were you. It's a little burnt," she heard him whisper. He then straightened his posture and winked at her before he walked off. Kairi studied him for a moment. Brown spiky hair, naturally tan, a nice lean tall body, and the prettiest pair of blue eyes she ever seen in her life. (Okay, I know she had just placed down the bean dip but lets just pretend she and Selphie went to another table and he went to the bean dip first and they bumped into each other when Kairi was going to the table with her bean dip and Sora was going to the table she was just at. Lol, okay?)

What a hun- Kairi! You are engaged! And FYI, he was talking about your bean dip! Kairi slowly shook her head and the red blush on her cheeks disappeared.

"Oh Kairi, get it get it!" Kairi heard Selphie giggle. Kairi turned around and rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Oh come on Selphie. I'm engaged," Kairi simply replied as she walked towards one of the tables. One that wasn't that far from... what was his name? Kairi would make sure to find out later.

"That's it! Give me your hand," Selphie ordered and Kairi gave her a confused expression.

"Why?" Kairi asked hesitantly but before she knew it, Selphie already grabbed it.

"I'm taking this off," Selphie snapped, sliding the beautiful white diamond engagement ring off her finger.

"Selphie! NO! GIVE THAT BACK NOW!" Kairi barked, fear growing onto Kairi's face as she watched Selphie simply drop it into her purse.

"Nope. This little commitment is keeping you from having any fun!"

"Selphie!"

"No Kairi!" Selphie had never sounded so sure and serious in her whole life. Why did Selphie care so much? Kairi knew the risks she was taking by getting engaged and not being able to act like an immature 16 year-old was one of them.

"Uh! When will you give it back?"

"Whenever you go back to being the fun Kairi I once knew!"

"I'll get it back before the night's over. If you approve or not."

"We'll see about that."

XXXXXX

"I can not believe she pulled that 'I'm going to the bathroom right before we leave but actually I'm sneaking out' trick on me! Just so I couldn't get my ring back! Ohh! She is dead meat!" Kairi mumbled to herself as she walked outside the parking lot. Her fist were balled up beside her hips and her eyes flashed furiously.

"I'll just have to make sure Riku doesn't find out... not like I'll see him anytime soon anyway," Kairi sadly added as she came to the end of the curb. She whistled for a taxi (I guess they're in New York, lol) and watched as the yellow car pulled in front of her.

Kairi opened the door, got in, and was about to close it until a sudden force stopped her. Kairi looked up at what or who had stopped the car from opening.

Once again, those cobalt eyes meet her cerulean ones.

End of Chapter 1!

Muahahahaha. So I came up with a few Ideas last night! Hahaha so I have an idea how to get this story going! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Ill update as soon as I can! Hopefully it won't take a month or anything . But anyways please R and R! I promise it will get better and juicer as the story unravels!

Outie,

YellowRoseThorn


	2. Order For Two

So! I'm back with the second chapter! Muhahaha. Now on to my thank list!

Thank list:

vampiegurl- You were my very first review so **gives you roses** you're awesome! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for your review!

Inu-KagomeFan- Awwwww Thanks so much! You are one of the many people who keep me going!

InjuredPelican- Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ashley E and H- Yall are awesome! Lol forever we shall be the triplets! Thanks for the funny review! Hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: (**bold **for actions)

Lane: Give me a signnnnnnn! Hit me baby one more time! **shouts at the top of her lungs**

Sora: Lane, Shut up! Shut up!

Lane: Hey! That was off the Princess Dairies!

Sora: **smacks himself in the forehead **Just get to the point of what the disclaimer is all about

Lane: **beams** Okay! I don't own anything besides Sora!

Sora: Good- Wait! Huh?

Lane: I bought you on Ebay Sora! Didn't you know? Haha! Now you are all mine!

Sora: NO!

Lane: o.O Jeez, I'm just kidding... anyways I don't own anything, so yay, poor me.

Unplanned Attraction

By: YellowRoseThorn

"Talking"

**Thoughts**

(Author Talking)

XXXXX- Scene Change

"Excuse me, but would you mind if I shared this cab with you?" Kairi heard the male ask in a soft tone. Kairi slightly shook her head 'no' and he flashed a smile down at her. She scooted over and he took a seat. A nice smell of cologne filled Kairi's nostrils instantly.

"So where are you headed?" Kairi asked as she placed her hands upon her knees. From the corner of her eye, she could see that the old taxi driver was carefully listening.

"21st street. Where are you headed?"

"32nd. So you'll be dropped off first," Kairi replied, feeling stupid that she just stated the obvious. She sighed and looked out the window, not even bothering to put on her seatbelt. A silence overcame the two young adults. (Always put on your seatbelts!)

"So..." Kairi heard Sora start. She turned her face towards him and lifted up an eyebrow, "You got a name?" he finished.

"Yeah. Kairi Baker. And who might you be?" Kairi asked, a slight playful smile tugging upon her lips. A playful smile? Wow, when was the last time she expressed one of those?

"Sora Axell. It's nice to meet yo-" The old driver suddenly made an extremely sharp turn. Sora, who already had his hand out for Kairi to shake, went flying onto Kairi. Kairi quickly turned to look towards the driver for a moment and saw an evil glint in the woman's eyes. That was when Kairi noticed something.

His hand is caressing my right breast...

A deep red color immediately crawled up Kairi's face. She tilted her face down to look at Sora. He hadn't realized where his hand had landed yet. Kairi didn't say anything or do anything as he got up. His eyes met and locked onto hers. Kairi felt like Sora possessed the power of Medusa, turning anything he looked at into stone. But unlike Sora, Medusa was ugly. And Sora was defiantly not ugly.

Kairi made a slight cough and that was when Sora tore his gaze from her to his hand. His cobalt eyes suddenly widened and he quickly pulled his hand away from her.

"I'm sorry. I can explain..." Sora started but stopped when Kairi started to laugh. At first he gave her a confused expression but he ended up laughing along with her. Was she laughing because she was embarrassed?

Why am I laughing? Kairi questioned herself. It wasn't like her to act in such a way. Did she have a little to much to drink? Kairi slowly shook her head. The atmosphere between the two was awkward but yet_ comforting_ at the same time. Was that her reason?

"No. It's okay," She watched as Sora gave her an unconvincing look and she gave a small giggle, "Really. Now I'm sure by that introduction, we won't ever forget each other."

"I wasn't planning to forget such a lovely lady anyways," Kairi heard Sora mumble and she gave him a small sheepish smile.The taxi came to a stop and Sora opened the door. Kairi watched as he payed the taxi driver. He then got out and was about to shut the door until...

"And how many ladies fall for your pick up lines and charm, If I may ask?" Sora heard an angelic voice question. He turned around and his eyes fell onto Kairi's small face. She looked so curious and innocent.

"Why don't you find out?" He asked, sticking out his tan hand out towards her. It was just like that one fairytale, what was it? Aladdin? Where he stuck out his hand to the princess for her to grab so he could take her on a magical adventure on the flying carpet? Was Sora offering her to go on a magical adventure with him? Kairi hesitated for a moment but her delicate hand ended up taking his.

What am I doing? And what about Riku? Kairi thought to herself as she climbed out of the yellow car and walked up onto the curb. The café's red nylon lights read Amors Café. It was a small brick café that was situated in the middle of a bunch of other small stores. As Kairi heard the taxi drive off, she looked behind her slender shoulder and felt the sudden feeling of regret and guilt. She noticed the taxi was in the middle of the street, surrounded by traffic, and was waiting for the red light to turn the green. Kairi had the urge to run out there and get back into the taxi but it was too late. The light turned green and the taxi and the old coot driver were now gone.

"Is something wrong?" Kairi heard Sora whisper. Kairi looked up at the young adult and forced on a grin.

"No!" Kairi responded way to quickly and with a little to much excitement. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she felt her heartbeat rise. Was it because she was lying or was it because of his presence?

"Okay. Come on then," Sora said, his calm eyes narrowing a bit as he heard her response. He gave her a squeeze of her hand before dropping it and walking over to the cafe's door.

Kairi followed him inside. A small dinging noise alerted the store as the two walked in. Kairi had her arms crossed over her chest as Sora's arms dangled by his sides.

Kairi's eyes fell upon his hands as she followed the tall male. She noticed his hands were big and firm with long fingers. Kairi felt her hands tingle for a moment and that was when she remember how soft Sora's hands were and how well they fitted with hers. You know, It was kind of like a puzzle. Her hands were one piece and Sora's the other. Together they made a perfect pic-

Hey! Kairi! Remember a certain silver-haired fiancé of yours? Riku! His hands are the ones that fit yours

Actually, his hands are a little rou-

AHEM! Im your self-conscience! I know what's right and what's not! So Im telling you right now to stop acting sappy and giggly and get a grip of yourself!

"Kairi?"

Kairi blinked and snapped out of her thoughts. Sora was sitting at a small oval table that was seated near the window. Kairi walked over and sat down on the wooden chair.

The light of the café was dim and soft music came from the café's black speakers. As she engulfed the smell of coffee beans and baked treats, Kairi noticed there were only about 5 more guests that occupied the small place.

XXXXXXX

Three hours had passed. Sora was chuckling and Kairi glared at him as she took a bite of her chocolate chip cookie.

"Okay I think you know enough of my embarrassing moments."

"Yeah right! I bet you have a ton more. Maybe like falling down the stairs at school or..."

"Are you calling me clumsy?"

"Tsk Tsk. Putting words in my mouth-"

"If you don't shut up that won't be the only thing I'll put in your mouth," Kairi threatened, showing him her fist.

"You wouldn't," Sora said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I would," Kairi corrected as she looked out the window. She saw a couple past by. They were hand in hand and were laughing.

**What a great way to put a damper on my mood. I can't even remember the last time Riku and I had a stroll together. Oh...**

Kairi placed her elbow on the table and rested her head upon her palm. A deep frown erased the smile she had on a couple minutes ago. Kairi was unaware that Sora was studying her.

"I shouldn't of came..." Kairi mumbled to herself and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Sora's reply. She didn't think he heard her.

"Why not?" Sora leaned back in his chair and was now the one with his arms crossed over his chest, "Kairi, I barley even know you and I can tell you're sad. Why are you sad?"

Kairi turned her head to him and stared at him. He was starring back at her with a concern expression. Why did he even care that she was sad in the first place? Maybe he was just being a gentlemen.

Should she tell him? That she was engaged? Would he believe her? She didn't have on her engagement ring on or anything. Keeping it to herself wouldn't be so bad, would it?

"My family has just been on my mind a lot lately," Kairi started. Well, it wasn't really a lie. Riku was family and all, "They've really haven't been there for me a lot lately. But it's not their fault, I mean they are always busy and everything. It's just a bit disappointing, you know?"

"I understand. Not really getting the love you need right?" Sora asked softly. Kairi nodded, tears starting to build in her eyes. Wow this was embarrassing, crying in front of someone you just met. He probably thought she was a big cry-baby right. But hey, the truth hurts.

A small chuckle came from Sora and Kairi look surprised for a moment. Was he laughing because she was about to cry? Kairi tried to cover her face with her hands but Sora's hand gently pushed them down.

"You know, It's okay to cry," Sora gently said, giving Kairi a comforting smile. Giving in, Kairi let her tears roll freely down her cheeks. Kairi then noticed how different Sora and Riku acted in this type of situation. Riku would instantly try to comfort her and tell her to stop crying. So, she learned to always try to suck it up in the hardest situations. But Sora was now telling her to continue to cry and that it was okay.

Kairi didn't know who was right or who she should of listened to. She just knew one thing, and that was that crying felt really good.

After a few moments to herself, well it felt like she was alone since Sora was being so quiet, she sniffled and let out a shaky breath.

"I think I'm done," Kairi said, noticing that they were the only costumers left in the café, "I probably have tons of mascara running down my face."

Sora leaned over across the table and his face became only 3 inches away from hers, "It's nothing we can't fix," he whispered, he then leaned in towards her ear, "I can give you some of that love that's been missing."

Kairi looked at him with an astonished expression. Was he offering to...? Kairi was nothing but speechless. She had just met him! Why... was her heart nearly jumping out at him? No, her body was just needy. It was just physical attraction. Right? Yes, just blame it on the physical attraction. Kairi felt her body overtake her. (Okay, I know this is a moving a little fast, but the affair needs to happen sometime in the early beginning so its not gonna take 4 weeks just to get in bed with one another.)

Even though Kairi had only just met Sora, she felt like he wouldn't just offer this to anyone. But then why was he offering it to her? Was he feeling the same way she was about his family? Family..

Again that thought came to her...

**What about Riku?** Dammit! Who cared about Riku right now! It wasn't her fault he didn't give her what she needed. Riku was the bad person! Not her! She wouldn't be stuck in this type of situation if it wasn't for him always putting his business first.

Kairi placed her palms onto the wooden surface and pushed herself upwards towards Sora's face. Her lips pressed roughly up against his. After one breathtaking kiss, he pulled away from her. She watched as he made his way around the table. Sora came over to her side and scooped his arms underneath her thighs. He picked her up and then pressed his lips back onto hers.

The two stumbled towards the door of the coffee shop. They got to the door, and as Sora planted kisses down Kairi's neck, her hand fumbled to find the doorknob. She turned the knob and the two went flying out together. If Riku saw Kairi, she would be **_dead. _**

Kairi pulled her self away from Sora to catch her breathe as the cold outside air met their warm bodies.

"Ho- How far do you l- live from here?" She panted.

Sora ignored the strange looks he was getting from the people outside and turned his attention to Kairi, "I live on 25. Only 2 streets down."

Kairi nodded, taking in the information. She then remembered how stupid she must of looked with the vertical mascara line running down her cheeks, "Hey let me go wash this off real quick."

Kairi jumped out of Sora's arm and walked back into the Café so she could use its bathroom.

The owner of the store, which was an old man, watched the red-head as she walked into the bathroom. He laughed when he saw her bump into the door. The girl must of been to dazed by that kiss. He chuckled as he wiped down the counter.

"Kids..."

XXXXXX

"W- We just ha- had to take the st- stairs!" Sora gasped out as he met the 7th floor emergency exit. The two decided to take the escape stairs that eventually would lead to Sora's window on the 11th floor. Why? They didn't exactly know either, maybe for the thrill of it?

"It isn't that bad," Kairi giggled, giving him a little nibble on the ear. She felt his body tense up against hers. This fact only made her do it more.

"Not that bad? You aren't even walking!" Sora complained, giving her a small boost in the air so she wouldn't fall from his arms.

"EEP! I told you to warn me before you do that," Kairi shouted and Sora gave her an innocent smile, "And you're just a lazy bum."

"Oh? I'm a lazy bum? Why don't you climb some stairs princess?" Sora asked, bending over and gently placing her down.

"No! Pick me back up!" As soon as Kairi's feet touched the floor, she jumped back into his arms. Sora laughed as he caught her and he gently pressed his forehead against hers.

"Ohhhhh, so you can't handle it?" Sora smirked, a look of triumph gleaming in his blue eyes.

"Can't handle it?" Kairi asked with a challenging look. She jumped out of Sora's arms and got in a running position. Kairi looked down at her attire for a moment. She had on a white blouse, black dressy pants, and black dressy flats. She thanked god that she didn't wear her black heels.

"First one up at your window wins!"

Wow, Im actually having fun!

"Fine. Get ready to eat my dust, baby."

"Don't get cocky. Ready?" Sora placed his hand on the left railing as kairi placed hers on the right, "1...2...3!"

The two went running up the stairs. The stomping of their feet giving a loud and fast beat. When Kairi turned a sharp corner, She noticed that Sora was only a few feet in front of her. He was entering the 9th floor as she was finishing up the 8th.

Time to play dirty... Kairi thought to herself as she rounded up to the 9th floor. Kairi never really favored cheating, but hey, when you are so close to overlapping your opponent... the urge becomes strong.

Kairi picked up her speed and soon became hot on Sora's heels. He was laughing over his shoulder and she glared. Oh, she would give him something to laugh at!

Kairi's hands reached out for Sora's pants. As soon as she got a grip on them, she yanked them down as hard as she could. Sora's pants came flying down and he stopped, an immediate blush of embarrassment coming onto his face.

Kairi ran past him. She was laughing her head off as she ran up the other sets of stairs. Anyone who would have heard her would think she was insane. Kairi looked to her side and took note that she was on the 10th floor. Only 1 more to go!

"Hahaha! Nice Boxers!" Kairi laughed out loud as she got on her last set of stairs.

Suddenly, Kairi felt herself being lifted from the ground and she let out a shriek of surprise. She was slung over Sora's shoulders like she was a sack of potatoes. She let out a groan when she felt Sora stop. They were on the 11th floor. Sora had won.

"That doesn't count! You cheated!"

"You cheated first!"

"No I didn't! I cant help it if you buy pants that are way to big for you. They would of eventually fallen off sooner or later anyway." (Haha, yeah when they're in bed! Lmao)

Kairi heard Sora chuckle and she received a small pat on her butt, "Aww. Don't be such a sore loser."

Kairi rolled her eyes as Sora opened his window. He didn't even bother placing Kairi down as he climbed in. As soon as Kairi got into the room, she could smell the sweet scent of christmas cookies. Sora turned around to close the window and Kairi's eyes scanned his apartment. It wasn't anything really special but it was still nice. Sora turned back around and started walking into the hallway, not even bothering to show Kairi the living room or kitchen.

"Hey! Aren't you going to give me a tour?" Kairi whined, forming a pout with her lips even though she knew Sora couldn't see.

"Oh, I'm going to give you a tour alright... Oh wait, do you mean of the house?" Sora asked innocently, placing on a cheesy grin.

"You know that's what I mean!" Kairi laughed loudly as Sora and her entered his bedroom. Sora turned to his left and flicked the switch. Dim light demolished the once dark room.

Sora stopped in front of his bed, which was covered with a pretty black comforter, and threw Kairi down upon it. Kairi landed on the bed with a small thump. After she got comfortable, Sora climbed on top of her. He grinned down at her as she smirked up at him.

"Fine, I'll give you a tour. This is the bedroom. That's my bedroom door, closet, bathroom, dresser, and night stand. Oh, and this is my king size bed. The end!"

"Sora!"

"Oh come on Kairi. Can I give you a tour in the morning? I'm tired."

"Oh? Well I guess we can't... you know, " Kairi said in a dull voice as she tried to get up. It was useless. Sora's grip was tight.

"Wait Im not that tired! I mean-" Sora stopped. Kairi was running her finger slowly up and down Sora's torso. She looked up at Sora and then wrapped her arms around him.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Kairi breathed and Sora did what was commanded. As he kissed her, his hands came up to the back of her head and he started to take out the bobby-pins that held her hair in it's neat bun. It would of been a hard job to do if Sora wasn't such a good multitasker.

Oh my gosh. I am so grateful I have this headboard holding me up. I would of collapsed by now if it weren't doing so. Kairi thought to herself as she pulled Sora's shirt off over his head. Kairi's felt Sora's hands run through her hair as her hands were running up and down his built chest.

I wonder how much he works out... Oh god, he's unbuttoning my blouse...

XXXXX (Okay this part is just a semi-lemon scene. If don't wish to read, Ill just tell you that yeah they 'did' it. So that's the end! Hope ya'll enjoyed. Oh, and to the others reading don't say I didn't warn you)

The hot room was quiet and the only sounds were soft panting that was shared between the two lovers. The two were almost now completely naked, the only thing that was left on their bodies were their underpants. Kairi was shaking a little bit because she was nervous. Sora had his lean strong arms wrapped around her body. He thought that she was just cold. His eyes were closed and his forehead was pressed up against her left shoulder. Kairi felt a shiver run down her back as she felt his hot breathe hit her.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Sora asked softly, sitting up with a caring expression upon his face. He studied the twenty-two year old and saw her nod.

"Yeah. Let's continue," She whispered, closing her wide eyes for a moment so she could try to relax. She hated herself for acting so inexperienced. She felt herself harden as Sora's hands ran down her stomach. She thought her heartbeat stopped as she felt his hands start to pull down the trim of her panties.

Kairi's cerulean eyes immediately opened. Sora stopped at what he was doing since he had been watching her. Kairi looked down at his hands and she tried to muffle the anxious cry that wanted to escape her mouth.

"Kairi, are you sure about this?" Sora asked her, his eyes not leaving her face.

"Yeah. Just be gentle," Kairi whispered as she let her head fall down onto one of the red pillows.

"I know," Sora's deep voice tickled Kairi's body. Sora finished taking off Kairi's panties and he pulled down his navy boxers. Kairi closed her eyes as her hands tightly grabbed the hems of his pillows. She tried her best to look peaceful but she couldn't help the fact that her legs completely locked up against the other.

A patient look came onto Sora's face. This was probably Kairi's first time ever having a one-night stand so Sora concluded that he would have to be patient even though his body was nearly yelling out at her.

Sora's soft hands slipped through the small crack in between Kairi's upper-thighs. It was hard for him to do this since his hands were so big but he got his mission accomplished. Sora pressed his hands against her inner thighs. Sora had to wait a couple of moments before Kairi let him pull her legs away from each other. Sora let out a sigh, making Kairi shiver as his hot breathe hit her sensitive flesh, when he finally had enough room in between her legs.

"Okay, ready?" Sora questioned Kairi, tearing his cobalt away from there to Kairi's face. Sora moved his hands behind Kairi's back and rested them on Kairi's shoulders.

"YES! I mean... yes," Kairi whispered.

**I can't believe im doing this... whats gotten into me?**

Well that's the end of the second chapter! Yeah go me. Lol, I don't think ya'll want me to go any further anyways . Ill let ya'll make your little predictions, lol. So yeah, sorry if I grossed ya out lol I wont get so much in depth next time. ; I hope ya'll are mature enough to handle this... Yet again, in WOY I said "she lost her innocence" and I got 100 flames because of that little sentence. Dang, wonder how many people are going to yell at me now o.O; Well don't say I didn't warn you! Lol, I mean come on. It is based on an affair! XD

Again, Sorry If it happened a little fast. But It had to happen. I promise it will get better.

Love you all!

Outie

YellowRoseThorn


	3. Her Little Secret

Dun Dun Dun! Chapter 3 is now here! Well, don't be afraid to review or flame my story! Lmao, I just crave for reviews! Well This chapter is for all my faithful reviewers! Love you all!

A/N: Okay, well sadly Ill be leaving for Tennessee tomorrow so I wont be able to post in 2 weeks, you just got to wait a little longer k? Well, thank you to all the people who reviewed so far! You're really the best. Oh Yeah! You might of noticed, I changed my name back to it's orginal name, yeah go me.

Thanks List:

thes razr blade kisses- Hey! Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! And Yeah, there isn't any "non pretty pictures" in this chapter so you don't have to worry! Lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! You Rock!

Ashley E- Hey Ashley! Well grrr, you better of been kidding when you said this story sucked! Haha. Anyways, I hope you have fun at the mall today wink wink Don't do anything I wouldn't do.

Duder- You're awesome. Thanks for the review.

John- Thanks!

Chris- That was the most beautiful review I ever had... you're awesome. I love you so much! Well, here's another chapter for you to read!

MoshiMoshiQueen- Hey Moshi! Thanks for your review! Yeah, we both grown in our writing skills from 3 years ago. You're stories are always awesome though! I'm so envious! Haha.

Anyway's Here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer:

Sora- **dressed up in a batman costume** Hey Lane! Do you think I would make a cool sexy batman?

Lane- **looks at Sora with a weird expression** Sora, you're already a hero. Remember? The almighty Keyblade Master! **Ddes a Sora pose**

Sora- I know but **does a sad face** I don't have the popularity or the cool car like Batman does! **cries as he points to the Bat mobile**

Lane- **jaw drops and runs over to the car** OMG! THE BAT MOBILE! THIS CAR IS AWESOME! **Gets in passenger seat as Sora gets in the driver's **Where did you get it!

Sora- My grandma gave it to me **thinks **What should I call it now? I can't call it the bat mobile since im not batman.

Lane- **thinks and beams** The keyblade mobile! **turns to Sora **Let's give this baby a spin!

Sora- **nods and turns the car on** Uh... **a yodeling station plays** Grandma must of been the last one in here **sweatdrop**

Ashley E- **appears in the backseat with a spiderman costume** K-K-K-K-Keyblade master!

Lane- Where did you come from? **sends Ashley a 'wtf' look before she turns away** Anyways I don't own anything I use in this chapter! So don't sue **changes radio station and sings to 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' with Ashley E **Later!

Sora- **winks and drives off**

Unplanned Attraction

By: YellowRoseThorn

"Talking"

Thoughts

(Author Talking)

XXXXX- Scene change

Kairi let out a irritated moan as she felt the sun's rays hit her face. Wishing for more sleep, she turned around so her back was to the window. She didn't feel like getting up right now, she was just way to comfortable. The mere thought of sleep made a smile form upon Kairi's lips as she buried her face into her pillow. Instead of greeting the usual scent of mint, she greeted the smell of warm vanilla.

Odd. When was the last time Riku bought vanilla scented soap?

A shiver ran down Kairi's back as she felt someone's fingers run up and down her sides. Riku was probably trying to wake her up so she could make breakfast. Kairi became grateful that today was Sunday. She would finally have time to sleep in and spend time with her soon-to-be husband..

"Stop that tickles," Kairi mumbled in a sleepy tone as she moved from lying on her side to lying on her back. Her eyes were still closed and her smile was still in contact. The person only made his fingers run up and down her sides faster and Kairi laughed.

"Hahahhaha-" Kairi opened her eyes, "HOLY SHIT!"

Kairi's eyes widened as she flung her body back in surprise. She ended up falling off the bed. In the process of falling, she hit her forehead against the bedside table. Kairi let out a painful grunt when she made contact with the floor.

"I didn't think my morning breath was that bad or effective," Sora joked as he got up and walked to the other side of his bed. He let out a small chuckle as his eyes rested upon the sprawled out Kairi.

"Want any help?" Sora asked teasingly as he leaned against the wall.

"No thanks," Kairi hissed as she placed her hands in front of her and pushed her body upwards so she could get up. Once on her feet, Kairi quickly ambled around the room as she picked up her articles of clothing. Kairi managed to get everything but her black flats on. Sora only slipped on his briefs and jeans.

"I really got to get going- EEP!" Kairi squeaked as she tripped over Sora's shirt. Just great, why did she have to be so clumsy? Kairi closed her eyes, prepared for the pain she was about to receive yet again... but instead of hitting the floor, this time something, or should I say someone, caught her.

Kairi was silent in Sora's arms. A deep red blush colored her cheeks as she looked up at him.

What about him attracted me so much that I ended up getting in this situation? Was it his hair? Eyes? Voice? Personality? Kairi questioned herself as she felt him pick her up. They entered the bathroom and he sat her down on the white counter. She remained motionless as he placed a loose strand of red hair behind her ear. Kairi watched as he gave her a concerned expression.

It was everything...

"You're bleeding," Sora stated as he took a tissue from a nearby tissue box. He then gently wiped the blood away from her forehead. After doing so, he crouched down and went to go open the cupboard so he could go get her a band-aid. The cupboard hid behind Kairi's dangling legs.

Sora's hand suddenly gripped Kairi's thigh and she let out a yelp of surprise. She looked down at him with big blue eyes, "Sora!"

Sora sent her a smirk as he titled his head up to look at her, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyways, move your legs for a sec so I can get you a band-aid."

Kairi nodded and moved her legs as Sora got the band-aid.

"So...why are you in such a rush to leave?" Sora asked as placed the band-aid upon her forehead.

Because Riku is probably wondering where the hell I'm at.

"W-Work," Kairi lied.

"On a Sunday?"

"My boss is a real bitch."

"Oh..."

Silence overcame the two young adults. After a moment, Kairi walked back into Sora's room and started putting on her black flats. Sora walked behind her, watching her every movement. He wondered if she was starting to regret what they did last night. She probably did, one night stands were usual things for people to regret. Sora sighed as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. When her flats were securely on, Kairi made her way over to Sora.

"So, this is goodbye?" Kairi asked, forcing on a small smile and sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"Maybe." Kairi shook his hand but if felt like she was grasping his heart. He thought a one-night stand would be simple but yet it turned out to one of the most complicating things in his life. Kairi then ambled over to Sora's door but she stopped and looked at him before she exited, "Well goodbye."

Sora just nodded to her. When he heard his front door shut, he flung himself onto his bed. Sora let out a sad moan as he ran his hands through his messy brown hair.

XXXXX

Welcome home, slut Kairi thought to herself as she twisted the knob of the front door. When she walked in, the house was dead silent. Kairi let out a sigh of relief as she made her way to the kitchen. A nice big plate of pancakes sounded really good right now.

"Where have you been?" Kairi nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice. She quickly turned around and saw Riku standing in front of her. He had a frown plastered upon his face and his arms crossed. Yep, she was in trouble now. Kairi quickly placed her hands behind her back so Riku wouldn't notice that her ring was missing.

"Out," Kairi answered innocently. She avoided Riku's deep stare as she placed her purse upon the counter top.

"Since yesterday evening?"

"Yes. After the party, I spent the night at Selphie's because I was tired and you know how her house is closer to work."

"Oh really? That's a little strange since Selphie called this morning and asked where you were at."

Jeez, Selphie thanks.

"Oh that's probably because..."

Riku rose an eyebrow at her.

"I left her house before she woke up," Kairi finished. She tore her gaze from the ground to Riku. It looked as if he were deciding to believe her or not. She sent him an innocent smile and she saw his shoulders relax.

"Kairi..."

Damn, He knows I'm lying.

"Yes Riku?"

"I have some bad news," Riku's frown deepened as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "I have to leave for another business trip in 20 minutes."

"How long_ this_ time?" Kairi asked, slightly glad that she was off the earlier subject.

"8 weeks."

Riku watched as Kairi closed her eyes and started to rub her right temple with her right hand. (She couldn't with the left because her engagement ring is suppose to be on her left index finger)

"8 weeks..." she repeated. Kairi could feel Riku's hands starting to massage her shoulders. This was the last thing she needed. Riku comforting her. She didn't deserve his comfort or his love right now.

"Stop," Kairi said in a soft but serious tone. She tried to move past him but Riku wouldn't let her.

"Kairi. I'm sorry. I tried to make the time shorter but my boss-"

Kairi peered up at him.

I'm the one who should be saying sorry Riku.

"Don't be sorry. I understand and I'm not mad..."

"But then why do you look so upset?" Riku asked her softly as he stared down at her with caring aqua eyes.

Kairi just shook her head at him as she ripped away from his gasp. She quickly walked out the kitchen and into the hallway when she heard a sudden whisper.

"Kairi, I love you."

"I- I love you too," Kairi whispered back before she trotted up the stairs and into the master bedroom. As soon as she closed the white double doors, she leaned her back against them and brought her hands up to her face. She couldn't believe how one simple thing could mess with her feelings and her life. So what if Riku is always busy with work and they don't really don't spend time with each other? Did that give her the right to cheat on him?

But it was just once... she could just easily forget about it and everything involved in it... right? It wasn't like she was going to see Sora again anyways. I mean really, what was the chance of her meeting Sora again in such a busy town? She'll just get over and forget about her little mistake and then she can carry on with her life. Kairi would just keep her little dirty secret away from Riku...

But Kairi didn't even know how big and complicating this little secret was going to become.

XXXXX

"Boring...Boring...Boring..." Kairi uttered under her breath as she continued to press the green 'next' button on her remote. Kairi had thought that after having a nice hot shower she'd be able to find an interesting movie or show on TV. Apparently she was wrong.

Kairi let out an frustrated sigh as she ran her hand through her damp red hair, "Just give me something decent..."

The tv channel changed from a kiddy show to a soap opera. Kairi, semi-interested, scooted closer to the end of the bed.

"_Jacklyn, is it true? Are you having an affair with Alex?" _

"_Justin! I can explain!"_

Kairi quickly pressed the 'next' button. The once soap opera was now a talk show.

"_Harry! Harry! Harry!" The audience shouted as they raised their fists in the air. Kairi watched as the talk-show host jogged up on stage._

"_Hello Everyone! We have a very heated show for you today! What happens when one lover finds out that his significant lover is gasp cheated on him with his-"_

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Kairi shouted into her comforter as she turned the t.v. off.

Kairi then realized her mother was right. Tv did not help one bit.

XXXXX 2 Weeks Later XXXXXX

It was a hot busy day in New York City. It was now the beginning of September and many parents were seen either doing last minute shopping for their kid's school supplies or buying some food at the nearest concession stand.

In the very middle of one of the busy sidewalks stood out a young woman. She had her long crimson hair in a high ponytail and her outfit consisted of the following: red sneakers, orange pants that ended at her knees, and a red halter top. No one would of guessed that this lady was...

"12:50, I better hurry if classes start at 1," Kairi mumbled to herself as she glanced down at her red wristwatch. Today was Monday, which could only mean one thing... Spanish dance lessons. Kairi picked up pace and did her best to squeeze through the all the people.

XXXXX

Kairi had been lucky since she arrived at her lesson at 3 minutes till 1. After placing down her dance bag, Kairi sent her dance teacher, Senorita Isabel, a warm smile.

"Hola Senorita Isabel!" Kairi chippered as she took a seat. She then started doing her stretches so she would be prepared for the day's work. (Oh, she'll have to be prepared alright!)

"Bueno tarde Kairi!" Her teacher, who was about in her mid- 40's, replied. The teacher had short black hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. She also carried a really heavy accent which made it difficult for her students to understand what she was saying. (Oh, and in case your wondering, she said 'good afternoon')

"Okay ladies!" The classes were sex-separated even though Kairi really didn't understand why, "Today is a very special day! Senor Roberto's class is going to join ours and you women will learn how to do a little... what's the word? Oh yeah... SEXY salsa with the men!"

Excited giggles filled the classroom; kairi remained quiet as she continued her stretching. Senorita Isabel gave the girls a toothy grin before continuing.

"They'll be here any minut-" There was a sudden knock on the door and Isabel laughed, "Come in!"

Senor Roberto, about the same age as Senorita Isabel, entered the room.. He gave a strong nod to the ladies.

"Okay, so when I call your name please come up and meet your partner!"

The girls sat anxiously as they waited for their names to be called.

"Brooke!" A girl with brown hair and blue eyes stood up, "Meet your partner..." a boy with black hair and green eyes entered the room, "Ryan Rackishee!"

The two shook hands and walked away. A few more names were called until...

"Kairi!" Kairi slowly got up and walked over to her teacher, "Meet your partner..."

Kairi took in a deep breath of air before she turned her head to look at the door.

"Sora Axell!"

For a moment everything stopped: time, her breathing, and... her heart.

XXXXXX

Hahahahaha! The End Of Chapter 3! I know, such an evil cliffhanger. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I got some neat stuff for you in the future So Review! PLEASE! The more Reviews... The more I write... So pass it on to your friends!

Love always,

YellowRoseThorn


	4. La Tortura

Guess who's back! Yep. Tennessee was awesome! I had a great time! I hope yall are having fun and I hope you enjoy Chapter 4!

Thanks List:

Inu-KagomeFan- Yep! I am an evil person! And you're the coolest person for reviewing this chapter first! **Tosses you a treat** Well Im back and I hope you are prepared for the huge cliffhanger in this chapter! Muahaha! Thanks for being so nice about my fanfic! I hope your hurt is better now because this long awaited chapter is posted! Haha. Anyways Keep reviewing please!

Thesrazrbladekisses- Okay I updated for you! Lol! Hope you like this! Thanks for reviewing like all my chapters! You rock!

Heck Yes- Im glad you love it! I hope this chapter is another one for you too love!

xJadex8- Awwwww! You're awesome! Your review really touched me! Lol! Yeah Sora is hott! Riku too! Thanks for reviewing!

Brokenxrequiem- Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter! Keep reviewing!

Stokes- Yep, Kairi is a naughty one! Lol! Heres a chapter for you too see how naughty she is!

Jbhyperandweird- Jess! Thanks so much for editing this chapter for me! You rock girl! Ill talk to you later! K? Love yas!

Disclaimer:

Lane-** is hypnotized by Missy Elliot's 'loose control' music video **So freaky.. But so cool.

Sora- What...the...hell...are...they...doing

Lane- Dancing. Come on Sora, lets swing dance like that!

Sora- **beams** Okay!

Lane- **gets flipped over shoulder **damn Sora, you know how to dance! Or does Kairi give you late night dance lessons? **winks**

Sora- **blushes and drops Lane **HOW DID YOU KNOW!

Lane- Because I know everything, do you want me to tell these readers what yall do after your dirty dancing?

Sora- **glare** well I know one thing you don't know

Lane- **raises eyebrow** what's that?

Sora- That you don't own kingdom hearts or the songs you use in this story.

Lane- nooooo!

Unplanned Attraction

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

"Talking"

Thoughts

(Author Talking)

XXXX- Change of Scene

& Song Lyrics &

Oh My God was the only thought that registered through Kairi's mind as she stared up at her dance partner. Out of all the people in the world it just had to be him. Sora.

"Pleasure to meet you Kairi," Sora whispered down to her as he took her hand and pressed his lips gently against it. Kairi felt her mouth grow dry as her dark blue eyes studied his mischievously twinkling light blue ones.

"Okay class, When I play the song just warm up and practice what you've been learning that last couple of months!" Senorita Isabel shouted as Mr. Roberto pressed the 'on' button of the boom box.

&AAaaay... AAaaay...  
Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adios&

Before Kairi even got to move one step, she felt her self spin outwards and then wrap back into Sora's arms. Kairi sent him up a shocked look which made Sora smirk.

"What are you doing? I thought we sh-" Kairi started but quickly got interrupted.

"Shh, Here. Let me show you," Sora stated as he closed his eyes and pushed his body roughly up against hers. Sora then did a couple more dancing moves and Kairi could hear "go Sora's!" and "show that redhead how to work it"'s from the obviously watching crowd. That was when Kairi felt that same competitive feeling that she felt when she was with him 2 weeks ago on the staircase.

&No pido que todos los días sean de sol  
No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta  
Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón  
Si lloras con los ojos secos y hablando de ella

Ay amor me duele tanto&

Oh so he thinks he's Mr. salsa master huh? Hm, Ill show this pretty boy who the real dancer is. Kairi thought as she shuffled her feet back and forth. Kairi then took control out of the two dancers and Sora stared questionably down at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you how to move," Kairi said as she sent him a smirk. She then wrapped her legs against his torso as she moved her upper body in rhythm. Her body started to dip lower and lower; she went so low that her head almost nearly touched the ground.

Damn, those gymnastic lessons really paid off! Kairi thought to herself as she started to twirl her head in circles. Somehow while she was doing this, her long crimson hair came out of its ponytail and now was moving freely and wildly around her.

&_Sanz:_  
Me duele tanto  
_Shakira:_  
Que te fueras sin decir a dónde  
Ay amor fue una tortura...  
Perderte  
_Sanz:_  
Yo sé que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglar, amor  
_Shakira:_  
No sólo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo&

All the other dance couples had now stopped dancing and now were watching Kairi and Sora, although the two dancers did not notice this. While Kairi's and Sora's classmates's jaws nearly touched the ground as they watched, Senor Roberto and Senorita Isabel had the biggest grins on their faces.

"I taught him so well."

"Look at her go! She's totally in control! That's my Kairi!"

"What are you talking about? Sora is showing Kairi who's boss!"

"Are you blind?"

"Hm, Probably. Since I don't think anyone would agree with me that I think you're beautiful."

"Wait- what?"

"You heard me."

"You suck at pickup lines."

"Well, why don't you help me with them during dinner?"

"Okay but only because you need serious help."

&_Sanz:_  
Sólo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy sé que tuyo es mi corazón  
_Shakira:_  
Mejor te guardas todo eso  
A otro perro con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adios  
No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal  
No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras  
No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal  
Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas&

Kairi, who's body was moving like a slithering snake, felt her hair whip against her face as her arm instinctively wrapped around Sora's smooth neck. Everything was based on instincts now for Kairi. Her upper body then shot straight up and her face came close to Sora's ear.

"You're turn."

Sora gave a strong nod as Kairi unwrapped her legs from Sora's torso. However just as Kairi's feet touched the ground, they were in midair again. Kairi let go of Sora's neck as her legs disappeared behind Sora's back. After she spun around Sora, she felt him pick up her left leg. Her arms came around Sora's neck for balance as he slyly dragged her across the room.

& _Sanz:_  
Ay amor me duele tanto, me duele tanto  
Que no creas más en mis promesas  
_Shakira:_  
Ay amor   
_Sanz:_  
Es una tortura  
_Shakira:_  
Perderte  
_Sanz:_  
Yo sé que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglar, amor  
_Shakira:_  
No sólo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo  
_Sanz:_  
Sólo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy sé que tuyo es mi corazón  
_Shakira:_  
Mejor te guardas todo eso  
A otro perro con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adios&

Sora then again spun Kairi outward again but this time, as he pulled her back to him, Kairi felt his hand grab her ass. Sora sent her an innocent look, and right as she was about to make a retort, he dipped her...

_&Sanz:_  
No te bajes, no te bajes  
Oye negrita mira, no te rajes  
De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor  
Déjame el sábado a mi que es mejor  
Oye mi negra no me castigues más  
Porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz  
Yo solo soy un hombre muy arrepentido  
Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido

Yo se que no he sido un santo  
Es que no estoy echo de carbon  
_Shakira:_  
No solo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo.  
_Sanz:_  
Solo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy se que tuyo es mi corazón&

And he kissed her. There was a sudden applause and Kairi stood up. She blushed when she realized that the whole classroom was watching her and Sora.

"Well done Sora and Kairi!" Senor Roberto applauded, which led the whole classroom and Senorita Isabel to do so afterwards. Kairi plastered on a sheepish grin as Sora rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay, well I think we all had enough excitement for today! Well learn about "the rashina" next lesson! Have a good day!" Senorita Isabel waved goodbye and then went to turn off the boom box which was finishing off the song.

_&Shakira:_  
Mejor te guardas todo  
Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adios  
Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adiós  
_Sanz:_  
Oye negrita mira!  
Pierdes mi amor  
Pierdes mi amor

Oye mi negra  
_Shakira:_  
Aaaay...  
_Sanz:_  
Yo sólo soy un hombre arrepentido  
Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adiós  
Yo sé que no he sido un santo  
Y es que no estoy hecho de cartón  
_Shakira:_  
No solo de pan vive el hombre y no de excusas vivo yo  
_Sanz:_  
Sólo de errores se aprende y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón  
_Shakira:_AAaaay... AAaaay... AAaaay... Ay Ay  
Ay todo lo que he hecho por tí  
Fue una tortura perderte  
Me duele tanto que sea así

Sigue llorando pero  
Yo ya no voy a llorar... por tí &

"Don't think you got away with that little move mister," Kairi said as she started to get her stuff together.

"What little move?" Sora asked innocently as he bent down and helped Kairi with her things.

"Oh you know, with the whole grabbing fetish you seem to have," Kairi said as she slung her bag over her shoulder and started to walk away. There was a moment of silence before Sora's voice rung through her ears.

"Oh please, you never complained about me doing it before," Sora smirked as he watched Kairi quickly turn around, her hair whipping back in an angry matter.

"Are you calling me a slut?"

"There you go again putting words in my mouth. You seem to be good at doing that," Sora watched as Kairi's glare deepened, "And no. I was not calling you a slut."

"That's a wise choice."

Sora sighed as he took a step closer to her, "You know, I missed you."

Even though Kairi felt the same way, she didn't give Sora a response.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go do something?"

Kairi blinked, "When?"

"Right now."

Hm, sit in front of the TV and snack on Ben and Jerry's and listen to Selphie complain on how I more of a social life or go out with Sora...

"Hm. Okay."

XXXXXXX

"Out of all the things to do in the world, you choose this!" Kairi yelled as she squeezed the living hell out of Sora's arm so she couldn't fall.

"I thought you said you were good at rollerblading!" Sora said, laughing at the panicked face that was on Kairi's face.

"It's not my fault! Your dad's feet are twice the size of mine!" Kairi squealed and Sora immediately grasped her hands and got in front of her, so that he was skating backwards and facing her.

"Sora! What if you get hit by a car?" Kairi screamed at him as he dragged her down the open country road. (Okay so they are like in a open country part of New York City, alright? Use your imagination people!)

"Kairi, relax. I bet my left foot that no cars even know that this road exist!" Sora grinned down at her, "Okay, I'm going to let you go in 3 seconds...1...2...3!"

"Sora! No!" Kairi shouted as she felt his hands escape from her grasp. Kairi tried to catch Sora again but every time she neared him, he scooted back.

"You gotta chase what ya want," Sora said playfully as he winked at her. But the playful expression on his face quickly disappeared and was replaced with a look of shock.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! What is it Sora!" Kairi asked in a high pitched voice, her trembling hands coming to her face while she fumbled with the rollerblades.

"Car! Behind you!" Sora shouted.

"Aahhhh! Sora!" Kairi quickly flung her arms around Sora's neck and the two tumbled onto the green grass. Kairi's heart was nearly leaping out of throat and Sora heavily breathed on top of Kairi. The car came zooming past them and Kairi looked up at Sora.

"Okay, you owe me your left foot."

"Well you owe me your life. I just saved you."

"Well I wouldn't have needed to get saved by you if you didn't put me in danger of doing this in the first place!"

"Me? Put you in danger?" Sora snuggled his face into Kairi's neck making her blush, "I like you to much to do that. Besides, don't you love the thrill of having fun.. And other things?" Sora then gave Kairi a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Sora!" Kairi laughed, "Come on. I need to take a shower."

"Hm, me too! Might as well just do it toge-" Sora stopped when Kairi's hand shot up to his mouth.

"Shhh Sora!" Kairi laughed as she got up, "There are kids over there! Well finish this conversation later," Kairi paused. She looked behind her shoulder at Sora and smirked, "That is, if you're lucky."

And Sora ended up being the luckiest man in the world that night and believe it or not, Kairi was lucky too...

But this was only the beginning and Kairi's luck wasn't going to last long.

XXXXXX

Well that's the end of chapter 4! Whooo! Cliffhanger! Well I hope you enjoy this! REVIEW or suffer!


	5. Am I More Then You Bargained For?

**HComes out of thin air** HA! I am here to entertain you with... CHAPTER 5! Please Enjoy and REVIEW! OR Pay!

Thanks List:

thesrazerbladekisses- Don't you love my evil cliffhangers? I swear you're gonna kill me before the story is finished... but If you do **gasp** you wont know what happens! Ha! Hehe. So I hope you like this long chapter. I think it's the longest one I had yet!

MagicV- Thank you so much for reviewing my chapter! I'm glad you like it! .

Inu-KagomeFan- You're right about the cliffhanger thing. Well I hope this cliffhanger has more of a surprise then the last chapter! **evil laughter** Oh! And you know you had to listen to La Tortura when reading the dancing part? I had to listen to it when I was typing it. The music inspires me just like my faithful reviewers!

Carbuncle x3- I'm a tub of... stuff! Yeah! Go me! Hehe. Well I hope this chapter cheers ya up... even though the cliffhanger will probably make ya suffer again!

Storkes- I hope you got my email about me uploading the chapter! When is Riku going to find out? Well I dunno... maybe he won't! **winks** Yes dirty dancing is fun... I actually put that in this chapter... that's sorta weird. **Shrug** Well I updated! So I guess I get to keep my life! Yay!

Ashley E- You gave me a F! **cries** Oh well, since you did that Im going to go torture you with yet another cliffhanger! Haha. So go review my chapter! Haha! Love yas!

Cruz Nightshade - You... are... awesome! To bad you didn't leave your email so I could show ya when I updated! Thank you for all your compliments! **Blushes modestly** Haha! Well here's an update for you! Yeah!

Jess- You lazy person! Hahahaha! Just joking! I don't have room to talk anyways. Hehe. Well I'm glad you had a fun time editing it! I hope you have a fun time editing this one **smirk** Anyways you're great! Thanks for everything!

brokenxrequiem- Okay your review did confuse me a little bit So are you saying that you aren't going to read my story till its finished or something like that? **Confused** Anyways thanks for your review! And I hope you read my chapters sometime!

Disclaimer:

Lane- **listening to Im A Slave For You **

Leigh (person from one of her story) - **Oh My God BRITNEY SPEARS! SHE'S LIKE PREGNANT!**

Lane- **starts crying** You don't have to remind me!

Riku and Leon- **dances **I'm a slaaaaaaavveeee for you!

Lexi and Alex (other characters)- **both faint**

Sora- Leon... dancing.. It burns my eyes! **whispers** And I thought I was white

Triumphant the insult dog (or whatever the fuck it is)- Shut up you gangsta wananbe! You wanna be the next white rapper! 8 mile my fucking ass!

Sora- I walk more then 8 miles buddy! You wanna know how much I walked throughout Kingdom Hearts?

Triumphant- And do you wanna know how many times I shit a day? I don't want to hear about your lame ass story!

Sora- **points and cries** You're mean!

Triumphant- And you smell like Riku's ass! Anyways, Lane doesn't own SHIT!

Lane- Such bad language for a puppet

Triumphant- **holds up a sign that says 'demands better scripts'**

Unplanned Attraction

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

Beta Reader: Jbhyperandweird

"Talking"

Thoughts

(Author Talking)

XXXXX- Scene Change

_Dream_

XXXX A Week Later from her last visit with Sora XXX

The sounds of Selphie's voice, pounding keyboards, and the tap of rain against the office's windows entered Kairi's ears as she sat staring at her computer screen with a weird expression. Her chin was rested upon her palm, a faint smile was plastered upon her face, and her cerulean eyes had a dreamy daze in them.

"So Tidus was like 'Just pick a pair!' and I was like 'I can't! These yellow one's are just adorable but I also love these green ones!' and he was like 'I like the yellow' so I was like 'But shouldn't it matter what I like?' so we got in the biggest argument over shoes! Can you believe that Kairi? Shoes!... Kairi?"

Shoes remind me of rollerblading with Sora.

"Kairi!" Selphie shouted at her best friend as she rested her hand on the red head's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh yeah! That's great!" Kairi chimed as she sent the brunette a smile. Selphie gave her friend a confused look and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's with you today?"

"Hmmmm? Nothing!" Kairi explained as she turned back to her computer.

"Nothing? Nothing! Yeah right! It's just weird how you've been out of it all morning! And you wanna know what's weirder? You haven't strangled me yet for not giving you back your ring!"

Kairi lifted up an eyebrow, "What ring?"

Selphie's jaw nearly hit the ground at her friend's response. Had Kairi gone crazy?

"YOUR ENGAGEMENT RING!" Selphie gaped at her best friend.

"My engagement ring? Oh yeah! My engagement ring!" Kairi let out a laugh, "Oh, and will you mind not yelling? It hurts my ears."

Selphie's emerald eyes grew wide, "Aren't you going to ask for it back?"

"Fine. Can I please have my engagement ring?"

Selphie shook her head, "No! You're being so weird that I don't know what you're going to do with it! You're being even weirder then me!"

"... Okay!"

"You never act like this, Kai... did Riku do something super duper with you last night?"

"Riku's on some business trip, Selphie. I thought I told you that?"

"No."

"Well, now you know!" Kairi's eyes then scanned her best friends outfit that consisted of light tan pants and a cobalt blouse. Kairi's hand immediately flung onto the fabric. Selphie shrieked in surprise. (Oh my gosh, Kairi has lost it. Just kidding.)

"Hey! This is a cobalt colored shirt!"

"Yeah, what's so special about it?" Selphie asked as she, along with Kairi, looked at her shirt.

His eyes are cobalt... the prettiest color I ever seen.

"It's just... my favorite color!" Kairi lied, giving the shirt another glance before she started to type up some document.

"I thought your favorite color was green."

"Girls, shouldn't you guys be working on your assignments and not be talking about what your favorite colors are?" Interrupted a strict voice. Kairi's and Selphie's eyes immediately fell upon their boss, Mrs. Que.

"Sorry," the girls chanted at the same time but Mrs. Que ignored their apology.

"Kairi. My office. Now," Mrs. Que barked and then walked away after giving her employees a sharp glance. Kairi quickly got up and followed her boss into the main office. Kairi's mood immediately went from lovesick stupid to serious.

"Have a seat," Mrs. Que said in a very business-like tone. Kairi took a seat in one of the two wooden chairs in front of Mrs. Que's desk as Mrs. Que herself took a seat in her black plush chair.

"Kairi, how long have I been running this business?"

"Twenty-five years ma'am," Kairi quietly answered as started to smooth her white skirt out of her nervousness.

"Correct, and in these twenty-five years, what have I become famous for?" Mrs. Que asked, her amber eyes landing upon the fidgety girl.

"Designing outfits for a wedding."

"Very good Kairi and as you know, I have never failed in making these 'outfits', as you call them, PERFECT!" Mrs. Que shouted as she slammed her hands upon her dark cherry wood desk. Kairi gulped when her boss's face came near hers in a threatening way. Kairi avoided her boss's eyes by fixing her eyes upon a painting of a wedding that was right behind Mrs. Que's head.

"So I have decided to give you, yes Kairi you, an opportunity that your coworkers would die for," Mrs. Que sent her a spine-shivering smile.

"A- And wh- what would that be, Mrs. Que?" Kairi stuttered as she leaned as far back as she could in her chair without falling.

"You are going to design Mrs. Carr's wedding 'outfits'!"

"Who is Mrs. Carr ma'am?"

"A very close friend of mine that has a lot of money, and when I say a lot Kairi, I mean a lot!" Mrs. Que justified as she took a seat in her chair and spun halfway so the back of the chair faced Kairi's face, "Kairi, you are to do everything that you need to do to please Mrs. Carr so she can have the wedding of her dreams!"

"Yes ma'am."

Mrs. Que then spun around quickly in her chair so that she was once again facing Kairi. A dangerous look flashed in Mrs. Que's amber eyes, "And if anything goes wrong or if you do not please Mrs. Carr with her wedding plans you will be removed from this office and I will make SURE that you will not find a job in any type of fashion field ever again!"

Kairi's eyes grew wide and she gave her boss a strong nod, "I will make sure nothing will happen that will disappoint Mrs. Carr, si- ma'am!"

Mrs. Que gave the young female a smile, "Good. Now off you go Kairi, I have important phone calls to attend to."

Kairi nodded at her boss and quickly fled for the door but she was interrupted yet again by her boss's voice, "Oh and Kairi!"

Kairi slowly turned around so she could face her boss, "Yes Mrs. Que?"

"Anything and then" Mrs. Que slid a finger across her throat and then winked at her, "Have a good day!"

XXXXXX

_It was her wedding day. It was the day that she, Kairi, would marry her handsome fiancé. Her long white dress flowed behind her as her veil covered her face. She held a bouquet of red roses firmly in her hands as she took graceful strides to the very front of the church. Her family, his family, her friends, everyone was there. _

_A smile crept upon her face as finally made her way to the front. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she turned to her fiancé. The veil made things come out somewhat blurry but she easily could see her about-to-be husband's hands come towards the edges of the veil. Kairi took in a deep breath as she patiently waited for Riku to lift up the veil. The veil started to lift and when it was removed, Kairi couldn't believe her eyes. It was not Riku that was standing in front of her. Instead it was..._

"_Sora!"_

"_RING RING RING!" Sora shouted at her. Kairi let out a scream and then..._

Kairi eyes shot open as the phone's impatient noise echoed throughout her room. Kairi closed her eyes again hoping that the phone would stop ringing but her hope was easily squashed as the phone gave out another loud ring.

"Okay! I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold your horses," Kairi mumbled as she flipped her comfy comforter to the side and got up from her bed. She made her way over to her dresser where the vibrating phone sat. With a tired sigh, Kairi pressed the 'on' button.

"Hello?"

"Did I wake you?" Riku's masculine voice came softly from the other end.

"Oh hey baby. How are you?"

"So I did wake you," a chuckle could be heard, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Anyways, I'm doing fine. I just wanted to check up on you, are you doing okay?"

"Yes. How's work?"

"It's going alright. I've been really busy. I would of called you earlier this week if we weren't working nearly 24 hours a day."

"It's understandable."

"So have you been busy?" Kairi froze at Riku's sudden question. Oh she had been busy alright.

"Well I'm starting another boring project but otherwise nothing else really happened."

"Oh... well I miss you."

"I miss you too," Kairi said, sort of unenthusiastically.

"I love you. I'll call you later."

"Okay. I love you too."

"Goodnight," Riku whispered into the phone.

"Goodnight," Kairi replied before she turned the phone off and went back to bed.

XXXXX

"RING RING RING!" Kairi's phone shouted at her the next morning. Kairi looked at her alarm clock. It read 7:30 am. Getting out of bed, Kairi mumbled a few colorful words underneath her breath as she made her way over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello! Am I speaking to Mrs. Baker?"

"Yes you are," Kairi replied in a cranky tone.

"How would you be interested in-"

"No thank you" Kairi turned off the phone, "Piece of shit! Waking me up this early in the morning!"

Kairi placed the constantly ringing phone on her bedside table before she flung herself upon her bed. She got comfortable, pulled her comforter to her, and then went to close her eyes until..

"RING RING RING!"

Kairi's hand immediately flew to the phone and she pressed the 'on' button with a hard force.

"HELLO?"

"Hello! I forgot to mention the free coupon you can get if you order-"

"SCREW YOU!" Kairi shouted into the phone. She then turned it off and threw it down on the bed. With the burning passion to kill all the sales callers in the world, she shut her eyes.

Three... Two... One...

There was no ring.

Kairi smiled, That's what I thought.

"RING RING RING!" The phone shouted and Kairi let out a loud aggravated yell. Kairi then grabbed the phone and pressed the phone on.

"I TOLD YOU TO FUCK OFF!" Kairi shouted into the phone.

"My My, aren't you the early bird," Sora's voice taunted at her. Kairi blushed and ran a hand through her messy hair.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought-"

"That I was some sales person?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, they seem to like to call people this early in the morning. So, what are you doing today?"

"I was going to clean the-"

"Nothing? That's great! How about me and you get together and do something?"

"Like sex?"

"That could be an option," Sora chuckled on the other line of the phone.

"You know, I don't know what attracts me to you! And how did you get my phone number?"

"There's something called a phone book."

"You're a stalker," Kairi laughed into the phone as she got up. She knew that her being able to sleep was a definite not.

"Well I wouldn't have to stalk you if you weren't so damn addicting," Sora said. Kairi blinked, was his tone serious for a minute there?

"So if I decide to hang out with you, what would we do?" Kairi asked playfully as she started to make her bed.

"Anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Oh no..."

XXXXXXX

"Are you sure you wanna go to the museum? No offense Kairi but they are so boring!" Sora complained as he hit the horn of the car.

"Yes I am sure!" Kairi laughed when she saw Sora give her big puppy dog eyes, "Keep your eyes on the road!"

It was 9:20 in the morning and the two young adults were now sitting in Sora's black SUV. Sora, who was driving, was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white sleeveless shirt as his hair messily stuck up in various directions (you know, the Sora look!) and Kairi, who was sitting in the passenger seat, wore gray pants and a light pink long-sleeved buttoned blouse. Her crimson hair was up in a tight bun and she was wearing reading glasses. Her dark blue eyes rested upon the pages of a book that was titled 'The Notebook'. (which is an awesome movie and book by the way, check out the sequel called 'The Wedding'. Oh! And I don't own anything!)

"Is that a good book?" Sora asked Kairi in a casual tone as they started to cross over a bridge.

"Yes, and Oh! Noah is so fine!" Kairi squealed as she pointed to the man on the cover of the book.

Sora gave the book a quick glance before turning his attention back to the road, "Yeah whatever. He isn't as fine as me."

"You're right! He's finer!" Kairi giggled. Sora made a mock angry face and gently took the book from Kairi's hands.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Say bye to Noah for now!" Sora shouted as he threw the book to the very back of the car with his right hand.

"Hey! I'm mad at you right now!" Kairi pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not as mad as you're gonna be at me," Sora mumbled but Kairi heard him.

"Why is that?"

"Because we just passed the museum."

"Sora!"

"We are going to the mall! Have you glanced at your clothing! You look like an old granny!" Sora shouted as he made a sharp left turn.

"Okay Mr. Queer eye for the straight girl!"

"I'm not gay! It's just the clothing you wear really... makes people misjudge you! And I don't want them to miss out on what a cool girl you are!" Sora replied as he turned into the entrance of the mall's parking lot.

Kairi glanced at Sora, and then at her clothes, and then back at Sora, "You really think so?"

Sora didn't answer her until he finished parking. After he turned off the car, he placed his hand on top of Kairi's.

"Come on. I won't force you to buy anything you don't feel comfortable in... unless you look really hot in it," Sora smirked at her.

"Haha. We'll see about that," Kairi smirked back at him before she was pulled into a hot furious kiss.

XXXXXX

"Sora... I don't think I want to do this anymore!" Kairi complained inside the dressing room.

"Kairi, come on. I won't laugh!"

"Okay..." Kairi came out of the dressing room and went to go stand on the big white platform that had 5 mirrors circling behind it. (It's like in that Life Size movie where Tiara Banks is trying on all those clothes.) She was dressed in a long white dress that hugged her waist tightly but when it got to the hips, it hung freely. It ended at the top of her knees. The thing that stood out most about the dress was the big print of the red rose on the left side. Kairi's long hair was now down and she had a big straw hat on the very top of her head.

Damn!

"Do you like it?" Kairi asked, twirling around in it and then looking in the mirror again with a worried expression.

"That one is a definite yes."

Kairi gave Sora a weak smile before walking back into the fitting room and changing into another outfit. After a few minutes, Kairi came out again and stood on the white platform. She was wearing dark blue jeans that hugged her perfectly and a semi-tight black t-shirt with a name of a famous band in white bold letters.

"I don't know about this one..." Kairi stared into the mirror with an indecisive look.

"Now you look like a twenty-two year old! That one is another definite yes," Sora called at her from his seat.

The only reason that one is a definite is because her ass looks good in those jeans!

Kairi went back into the dressing room and after a few moments, she started laughing. Sora rose an eyebrow at the door.

"What's so funny?"

"This outfit. I don't care what you think. I look completely stupid! I'm taking this off..."

I got to see this!

"Hey! Not so fast! We made a deal, remember? I have to see all the outfits on you in that dressing room!"

"But Sora..."

"Kairi..."

There was a sigh.

"Fine," Kairi mumbled as she opened the fitting room door. She was dressed in black jeans with a bunch of yellow writing written on them and had on a big yellow vintage shirt that had way to many different color beans hanging from it in various ways.

Sora took one look at the outfit and he busted out laughing.

"Sora! You aren't supposed to laugh!" Kairi yelled at him as she gave the laughing male a playful glare.

Sora was completely red in the face and he was holding his stomach, trying to catch his breath.

"Sora!"

"Okay, I'll stop-" Sora took one more peek at the outfit and started to bust out laughing again. He fell out of his chair because he was laughing so much.

"Yeah! Haha," Kairi shot him another glare before she walked back into the dressing room. Kairi could still hear Sora's laughing as she got out of the previous outfit and started to change into the new one.

"You know, I'm not going to come out until you stop laughing."

"Okay! Okay," Sora took in a deep breath, "Okay, I'm done laughing."

"Good," Kairi came out and walked back onto the big white platform. This time, she was wearing a light blue halter top and jean skirt that was a little bit ruffled at the end. Even though the outfit was somewhat plain, Kairi still looked beautiful.

"That's a keeper!" Sora said brightly as another dirty thought entered his mind.

And the skirt gives easy access! (Girls, this is why we don't take straight guys shopping. Lmao.)

Kairi gave Sora a flirtatious smile before she walked back into the dressing room. As soon as Kairi shut the door, an evil smirk came onto Sora's face.

Any second now..

"SORA! You pervert!" Kairi whispered in a harsh tone. Her wide cerulean eyes stared at the sexy black lingerie outfit that Sora snuck in there.

Sora got up and became face to face with the door.

"Kairi please, try it on!" Sora begged like he was a little kid wanting candy in a candy store.

"Noo!" Kairi blushed a deep red color, "Besides," she whispered, "I really don't know how to put these leg things on.."

"Here, I'll show you!" Sora said happily as he went to open the door but Kairi slammed her hand against it so Sora couldn't come in.

"No!"

"Kairi, don't forget the deal!"

"But you snuck this outfit in here!"

"So?"

"That's not fair!"

"Nothing's fair in love and war," Sora quoted.

"Shut up, you poet wannabe!"

"So... are you going to try it on?"

"NO!"

"Please!"

"...Argh! Fine!"

Sora did the score motion from outside the dressing room.

"So you want me to help you?"

"NO!"

"Okay sheesh," Sora took his seat in the previous chair he was sitting in. A couple minutes passed and Kairi hadn't mumbled a word.

"Are you okay Kairi?" Sora asked as he drummed his fingers upon the arm ledge.

"S-So-Sora..." came Kairi's scared reply. Sora got up again and walked to the door.

"What is it?"

"I cant let you see this!" Kairi nearly screamed as she quickly covered herself up even though Sora wasn't even in the room and she had on clothes... well a little bit anyway.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll laugh! Even harder then the yellow and black outfit!" Kairi replied as her face flushed in embarrassment.

"I promise I won't!"

"...I'm not walking on that platform!"

"I wasn't going to make you! Besides, that outfit on you is for my eyes only!" Sora smirked at his reply.

"Very funny."

"Kairi... open the door."

"..." There was a turning of the knob, "Come in."

Sora walked in.

HOLY SHIT! was the first thought that entered Sora's mind.

"I told you it was bad!" Kairi yelled as she turned to face the wall so her back was facing Sora.

"Bad as in naughty, yes... but otherwise you look fucking hot!" Sora couldn't help his sudden outburst.

"Really?" Kairi asked sheepishly as she looked at him over her shoulder.

Sora walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Do you want to know what really makes the outfit?"

"What's that?"

Sora kissed her shoulder before he replied, "How fast you can take it off."

XXXXXXX (No, they did not have sex in the dressing room.)

"I never knew shopping could be so exhausting!" Kairi exclaimed as she watched the rain heavily fall onto her window.

"I never knew it could be so much fun!" Sora exclaimed back as he parked his car in front of his apartment building. He took out the keys and then turned to Kairi.

"You like the rain?"

"I love the rain," Kairi answered. Sora watched as a big sudden smile spread upon her face. "Come on Sora!" Kairi yelled as she went to go open the door.

"Come on what?"

"Let's dance in the rain!" Kairi said happily. Sora gave her a small smile, knowing that he should grab the opportunity of dancing in the rain with her. It was rare seeing Kairi act this happy; these moments were special.

"Okay."

Kairi beamed at him as she ran out of his car and onto the big lawn on the apartments. Sora laughed as he followed her out of the car. The two young adults started to spin and twirl around as the rain hit them heavily. Their outfits soon became completely soaked.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted at him as she flung her arms outwards and did another twirl.

"What!" Sora yelled loudly so she could hear his response.

"Let's do the dirty dancing move!"

"How do you do that?"

"I run up to you and jump, you scoop me up by the legs, and you carry me over your head!" (Or something like that, if you watched the movie, I think you'll understand.)

"Okay!"

"Ready!"

"Yeah!"

Kairi came running at him, mud splattering her clean clothes as she did so. She gave Sora a big pearly white smile right before she jumped into the air.

Sora quickly scooped her and held her up in the air right when a big flash of lighting came. Kairi laughed, her heart beating heavily in her chest as she took in the fresh smell of rain.

Sora then dropped her, but in the process of Kairi falling, he caught her by the waist and held her up in front of him. His hair was now somewhat patted down as hers nearly glued onto the sides of her face.

"You're beautiful!" Sora shouted at her as he felt her legs wrap around Sora's waist.

"I'm glad I spent the day with you!" Kairi shouted back at him as she stared at him with sparkling eyes. Sora smiled up at her before he pressed his lips furiously up against hers. Kairi felt a sudden warmness surround her even though she was being hit by the cold heavy rain. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss with the same burning passion.

Sora felt a shiver run down his back as he walked her back to the car. He knew he wouldn't make it if he took her up to his room. He opened the car door and she crawled in the passenger seat.

"To many cars..." Sora fumbled with his keys as he put them in the ignition, "I'll take you to the park with the big lake, no one will be there."

XXXXX

Sora was right. No one was there. He quickly slid into a parking space and turned off the car. He then made his way over to her and started to kiss her again.

"So-So-Sora!" Kairi breathed out as he started to kiss the outline of her jaw.

"What?"

"The backseat! It will be more comfortable!"

"You're right! Come on!" Sora waited as Kairi got in the back and when she gave him a strong nod, he quickly climbed on top of her and started to get peel off her damp clothes...

The car was hot... the air conditioning cooled down their sweating bodies... but not even the coldest weather could cool down the new-born love that burned into Kairi's heart that day.

XXXXX End of Chapter 5 XXXXXX

Evil Right? I know! Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Watch out for chapter 6 and have a great summer vacation!

Lots of Love,

Chibi Neko-Chan2


	6. You're Engaged!

Ahhh! It's the 6th chapter! Whoo! Well I have to apologize to all my fans for not updating sooner! I have been so busy with summer projects, volleyball, and everything! Eep! Anyways here's a little 'back to school' treat for ya'll!

Thank You:

Inu-KagomeFan- Thank you for saying that chapter five was awesome! I hope this one can match up with it! Lol! Well I hope you had a good summer! School sucks doesn't it? Lol. Well Here's something for you to read for entertainment! Lol!

Ashley E- Hey! Thanks for the super duper long review! I hope you're not mad at me (. Lol! Well I love ya! Hopefully this can cheer ya up!

thesrazrbladekisses- XD! You are totally kick ass! Lol! Well Do I go down in a good way? Lol! Yeah I like adding funny things in there. It's what makes the story cute . I have plenty for you in this chapter! So yeah! Well Sorry it took me forever to update! **sigh** 10th grade.

Cruz Nightshade- Thank you for your long review! It made me happy. That sucks about the email thing, living with a lot of people must be hard. Lol! I nearly die with my one sibiling. Haha. Well I don't need your email! Just continue to review! I love love love love my reviews! I guess I became selfish after "Watching Over You" **sigh** Well Thank you again for your review. You're awesome.

Kitty Nikki Chow- Well I guess you got part of your wish in this chapter **closes mouth** Oops I didn't mean to say that! Lol! Thank you for the review! Keep them coming!

x-forgotten angel-x - Well I guess your love for me dominates over the hate for me? Unless my cliffhangers are like totally awful and evil! Which is the way I loveeeee them to be! Haha! Okay well here's the 6th chapter for you! So Read and Review!

-Kimmie - I absolutely love playing Sora's character! I cant decide who I like playing more.. Sora or Selphie. They both are just so funny and fun! Lol! I suck at like everyone else! Lol! Well here's your update! I hope you enjoy! Review! BTW, Thanks for the compliments! You Rock!

Jess, again to lazy- Lmao! Yeah you lazy bum! Oh crap! I'm sounding like Kairi! Oh no! But does that mean I get Sora? Well Thanks for everything you've done for me with this story! You rock

Disclaimer:

Lane- **singing to Mariah Carey's Fantasy** Oh when you walk by every night! Talking sweet and looking fine!

Mel- Lane, that song is ooooooooooolllllllddddddd. Don't you know her new song is "Shake it off"? You gotta shake- shake- shake shake shake it off! **Dance**

Sora- Mel is so hot when she dances! **Cheesy grin**

Lane- Sora! You're suppose to love me! **cries**

Sora's other 9342517489291857694769 fan girls- No me! **all in the audience**

Mel- **confused look **doesn't the audience only hold a good two hundred?

Lane- **In the middle of the extremely crowded audience** $&! Give me back my !#$& popcorn! **punch**es **and then looks behind 67893 fan girl's head **Jess! Stop making out with Riku!

Jess- Ahhhhh! I AM A FIGMENT OF YOUR IMAGINATION! **Runs and hides in crowd**

Riku- **out of it**

Sora- Hey, who can do the disclaimer for me?

All Sora's fan girls- Meeeeeeee!

Sora- Let's do it together

Lane- No...No...No...NO!

Everyone besides Lane and Riku because he is out of it- Lane doesn't own kingdom hearts or anything else she uses in this chapter! So don't sue!

Lane- NOOOOOOOO! **dies**

Dedication of Chapter:

To jbhyperandweird: for always editing my chapters and giving me the clay idea! You rock sister! Love ya!

Unplanned Attraction

By: Chibi Neko-Chan

Beta Reader: jbhyperandweird

"Talking"

Thoughts

_Lyrics_

(Author Talking)

&Flashback&

A small pale hand twisted the silver knob of the bathtub and water immediately started filling it. After adding a small amount of pink liquid into the water, Kairi started to strip off her work clothes. Work had been long and rough; she was ready to relax her aching body and to soothe out her jumbled thoughts.

Kairi stepped into the bubbly bath and a shiver ran down her back from the sudden change of temperature. The AC made her house cool and the liquid was warm. Kairi let out a sigh as she slowly sat her body down. She rested her head down on the edge of the bathtub as her hands fiddled around for her black head phones. Kairi closed her eyes as she put them on. She let the music overtake her.

_I am thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
Cause I've drowned in you  
And I won't pull through  
Without you by my side _

&Flashback&

"I wanted the chocolate chip cookie dough," Kairi pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was standing on the boardwalk besides Sora in her sky blue bikini as he wore a pair of red surfer shorts. The hot sun beamed down on their skin as they waited for their order.

"Oh come on Kairi, mint chocolate chip isn't that bad," Sora said as he payed the lady and grabbed the ice cream cone, "They're basically the same thing... one just has mint in it!"

"Sora, the only thing they have in common is that they both have chocolate chips in it," Kairi frowned as she walked away from the ice cream booth.

Sora looked down at the red head and smirked, "Have you even tried this flavor?"

"..."

Sora laughed and handed her the ice cream cone, "Here try it! It's good!"

Kairi hesitantly took the cone from Sora but instead of tasting it, she looked up at him.

"Kairi, It won't kill you."

Kairi gave the ice cream a quick taste, "...Hey! This is pretty good!"

"Told you so," Sora smirked and stuck out his tongue, "Let me have a try!"

Kairi smirked back at him, "No."

Sora's arm quickly wrapped around Kairi's small waist and he pulled her towards her.

"Sora!" Kairi squealed in bewilderment.

Sora smiled down at her as his other hand held the ice cream cone. He licked the green ice cream.

"You know what?"

"What?" Kairi asked, raising an eyebrow up at him.

"This would taste better on you," and with that, Sora immediately swept the ice-cream across Kairi's face.

"S-S-Sora!"

Sora gave her a playful grin before he pushed her up against a brick wall. He immediately started kissing her where the ice cream was and the sound of Kairi's laughing blended in with the cry of the seagulls.

& End of Flashback&

_I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight _

Sora... Curse him. Kairi's thoughts nowadays only seemed to evolve around him. She couldn't believe how she became so drawn to the brunet. I mean, after all, it was just an affair right? It wasn't like she was in love with Sora or anything. Love... Sora? Ha. Now that was funny. Only a fool would be so stupid to fall in love with someone else when they were engaged to another. And even if she did feel different towards Sora since the first time they met, it didn't matter did it? Kairi would not allow herself to fall in love with Sora. She would make sure it was impossible.

_Baby can you feel me  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes I can see you clearly  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
And yet you're so far  
Like a distant star  
I'm wishing on tonight _

But no one could control their feelings, not even Kairi. And as you know, nothing is impossible.

&Flashback&

It was a nice day; not too sunny or too cloudy. Kairi stood there in her orange, purple, and white stripped sweater as a cool breeze blew past her. Her long red hair was up into an upside-down bun and her scrawny legs were covered up in dark blue jeans. She was standing in the middle of a field by two horses, one brown and one white, and was waiting for a certain someone to come back.

"Hey! Sorry it took me so long to come back! The river was a farther distance then it seemed," a masculine voice called and Kairi turned towards the voice. There was Sora, dressed in tan khaki shorts and a dark green shirt, and he was carrying two water buckets. The horses neighed in delight as their eyes locked onto the two water buckets. Sora smiled and placed the silver buckets down in front of the horses before he turned to look over at Kairi.

"Hm? Oh. It's okay," Kairi said as she gave him a small smile as she started to pet the brown horse's body.

"Did you think of me when I was gone?" Sora asked with a smirk as he petted the white horse.

"No," Kairi answered as she sent Sora a playful smile.

"No? Well maybe If I..."

"Don't even think about it.." Kairi growled.

Sora chuckled as he grabbed a flower from an evergreen bush. He started to walk over to Kairi, his face now serious, and Kairi felt herself blush.

"Kairi, I have to tell you something..."

No. Don't let it be...

"I don't know how you're going to handle this but..."

...Run! Just Run away!

That was what she did. Kairi ran away. She ran away quickly from the horse and ran behind a tree. Sora grinned as he started to walk towards her.

"Kairi? Where did you go?"

Kairi bit her lip and pressed her back to the tree. She held her breath when she heard Sora's footsteps behind her.

"Well I guess she's not here..."

Kairi let out a thankful sigh.

"GOT YA!" Sora yelled as he jumped right in front of Kairi. After letting out a scared squeal, Kairi dashed off towards her horse. She quickly flung herself over the saddle and grabbed the reins before Sora could reach her.

"Yaw!" Kairi yelled out, giving the horse a quick kick.

The horse ran off fast. Kairi looked behind her and noticed that Sora was now getting on his horse. He was going to chase after her. Kairi, who took horseback riding lessons when she was little, made a sharp turn with her horse so she could throw Sora off track. Kairi's plan didn't exactly work out though because not only did Sora successfully make the sudden turn but he was also catching up on his speed.

After about 2 minutes of just racing each other, Sora finally caught up and grabbed Kairi's reins, "WOAH!"

The two horses came to a halt and Sora sent Kairi an evil smile. His arms quickly wrapped around Kairi and he pulled the struggling girl towards him. He laughed as he ruffled the top of her head.

"Awww! I missed you too!"

"Let...Me...Go!" Kairi screamed. Sora's grip only became tighter around her small body.

"No way!" Sora got off his horse and walked over to a nearby tree. He placed Kairi down on the ground but before she could run away, he quickly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up against the tree trunk.

"Sora? What are you doing?"

"No. Question is, What are you doing? Why did you run away from me?"

Kairi froze as her eyes locked onto Sora's cobalt ones. What was she suppose to do? Say "I ran away because you were about to admit your love to me and right then and there I would have to tell you that I have a fiancé'?

"Kairi, all I was going to say was that this morning I accidently got a stain on your favorite t-shirt..." ( Wtf XDD!)

Wait. What!

"Oh..." Kairi mumbled. God, I feel stupid.

"What did you think I was going to say?" Sora asked her as he took a step towards her.

"I thought..." Kairi paused for a moment, she couldn't tell him the truth, "That Mrs. Nancy's cat died! I was having such a wonderful day that I didn't want it to be ruined if I found out that my neighbor's cat died! You know how much I love that cat!"

I hate that cat Kairi immediately thought.

"Oh... Kairi?" Sora asked. Kairi could feel his breathe on her face.

"Yeah?"

"I think when you ran away, my heart ran away with you.." and with that, their lips meet and the two shared a full-blown kiss.

& End Of Flashback&

_I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight _

"What the hell was that suppose to mean?" Kairi thought to herself out loud as she rinsed the soap off her naked body. Kairi unplugged the headphones from the boom box so now the soft music filled the quiet bathroom.

Was he indicating something? Kairi thought as poured some of her lavender-scented shampoo into her hand and start to scrub her head until it was completely soapy. Kairi rinsed out her hair and started to pour conditioner in her hair as one last memory came to her.

& Flashback&

Kairi dried off her hands with a blue crippled wash towel as she waited for her clay bowl to dry. A small giggle escaped her lips when she thought of how creative she was. Kairi started to turn around until two strong tan arms stopped her by wrapping themselves around her. Kairi blushed and rested her head on the person's chest, knowing very well who this person was.

"You finish making a clay object yet?" Kairi asked, not bothering to tilt her head up to look at the tall male.

"Yep, and I can see you're done, also," Sora answered with a laugh as he took in the sweet scent of her shampoo.

"Yeah, I just made a bowl. Artistic eh?" Kairi rolled her eyes, "What did you make?"

"It's a surprise," Sora laughed as he saw Kairi give him a puppy dog look, "It's almost dry. You can see it in a minute."

"I knew my puppy-dog look would do the trick," Kairi smirked and winked up at Sora.

"What are you talking about? That doesn't work on me!" Sora pouted. Kairi got out of his grasp and turned around with her hands on her hips.

"You're a dirty liar!"

"Not as dirty as you," Sora laughed as he poked the tip of Kairi's nose, "You wanna see the surprise or not?"

"Yes!" Kairi grabbed Sora's hand and started dragging him across the art room. She blinked and blushed when she realized what she was doing, "Hehe, that's right. You know where the surprise is, not me."

Sora laughed as he patted the top of the female's head, "You're a goofball," Sora stopped when he got to a table and he quickly grabbed something and put it behind his back. Kairi rose a nicely-shaped eyebrow up at him.

"Close your eyes!" Sora said cheerfully as he moved his upper body a little forward towards her and formed his lips into the huge cheesy Sora grin.

Kairi smiled and hesitantly closed her eyes as she stuck her arms out in front of her and turned her palms upright. Sora slowly placed his creation in Kairi's hands and took in a deep breathe, "Don't laugh. I tried my hardest," Sora said as if he was a kindergartner.

"I won't," Kairi promised.

"Okay. You can open your eyes."

Kairi blinked open her cerulean eyes and looked down at the object that laid in her hands. She was holding a brown clay heart, at least, she hoped she was. It wasn't exactly what you called "good" but knowing Sora really tried to impress her made her smile up at him even more.

"Aw Sora, I love it!" And Kairi did mean it. She really did love it.

"It's not exactly the best," Sora said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"It's wonderful," Kairi gave Sora a quick peck on the lips.

"Well uh, I gotta go!" Sora turned beet red, "Later!" Sora started running out of the classroom until he clashed into someone who was carrying a tube of green paint, making the girl fall backwards and the paint splattering all on her.

"Sorry!" Sora called as his face turned redder as he ran out of the classroom like superman, not even bothering to help the girl up. (XD I can so picture that, poor girl)

Kairi blinked at Sora's sudden change of behavior but just shook her head at it.

And I thought he was the smooth one Her eyes landed back on the clay heart as she started running her fingers agianst it. She turned the heart over and noticed something was written on the back of it. Kairi narrowed her dark blue eyes as she held Sora's creation closer to her face so she could read it.

"'This thing and you shall never part, For the gift I give you, is all of my heart'"Kairi read the engraved quote out loud. Kairi blushed and looked towards the door before putting the piece of artwork into her purse.

And that was when Kairi realized, she really did love Sora too.

& End Of Flashback&

How could this happen to me? Falling in love with two people at once! Not to mention that one person is my fiancé! Kairi sighed as she unplugged the drain and stepped out of the tub, putting her white robe around her as she combed out her wet crimson hair.

XXXX

"Hahahahahaa! This card is sooooo funny! It says it shows the picture of the naked man when you open the card and guess what!" Selphie didn't wait for the cashier to reply, "It didn't let you open the card! Haha! Isn't that funny?"

"Yeah. Funny. Are you going to buy that?" The cashier asked as she blew a bubble with her gum.

"Well Duh! I got to show all my super duper friends this hilarious card!" Selphie said cheerfully as she flashed the gothic girl a smile.

"Whatever," the cashier said as she ran the card and the 5 huge pixie sticks across the scanner, "That'll be 15.15."

"COOL! The numbers repeat itself! You know 15 dollars and 15 cents!" Selphie nodded to herself as she payed the cashier and grabbed her belongings, "Well! Have a nice day drowning in your dark heavy metal music!"

Selphie walked outside of HallCards and immediately felt the sun's hot ray touch her pale skin. She wiped the back of her hand against her forehead as she squinted up at the sun, "Why must you be so hot Mr. Sun?"

Selphie gathered her medium-length chestnut hair in a ponytail as she began to walk down the sidewalk. A pout formed on the girl's lips as she let her bag repeatedly hit her leg as she walked, "I miss Tidus. He said he'd be home from California in a week."

Suddenly, Selphie felt two strong hands grasp her shoulders and she let out a loud yell. Some people turned around to see what the commotion was about. Many raised their eyebrows and continued walking when they saw that the brunette was hitting the blonde man with her purse repeatedly. It looked like she could handle him.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Selphie shouted as she continued to beat the living hell out of the male.

"Selphie! Stop! Stop! It's me! Tidus!" Tidus yelled over Selphie's cries as he covered his head with his arms and got low.

"...Tidus! Why did you scare me like that! That wasn't very nice!" Selphie glared down at the ocean blue eyed male as she still hit him with her purse.

"Will you stop hitting me!" Selphie kept on going and Tidus groaned, "...I got you chocolate!"

"Chocolate!" Selphie immediately stopped hitting him as she heard the word 'chocolate' ring through her ears, "What about chocolate?"

Tidus laughed as he rubbed the top of his head with his hand, "I said I got you some chocolate."

"Really!" Selphie's frown quickly became a huge toothy smile, "Where is it!"

"Home," Tidus crossed his hands over his chest as he looked down at the hyper-active twenty two year old, "Besides, don't you want to say 'hey' to your totally hot boyfriend first?"

"Hey baby!" Selphie quickly wrapped her arms around Tidus's torso and then stood up on her tippee-toes to give him a quick kiss, "Okay! Let's go home!"

Tidus sighed as he intertwined his fingers with the female, "Fine," a smirk came upon the blonde's lips, "Oh and by the way, I missed you too."

Selphie blushed as she looked up at her boyfriend, "I love you."

"I love you too," Tidus blinked and took in his surrounding, they were now in front of the fountain that was in the park. Perfect.

"Oh!" Tidus let out a fake gasp, "I think I did bring a piece of chocolate for you. It should be here in my pocket somewhere."

"Awesome!" Selphie squealed as she eagerly waited for him to give her the piece of chocolate. The thought of chocolate made her mouth water. Tidus pulled out a wonderball and handed it to Selphie.

"Oooooooh! A wonderball! My favorite! A chocolate ball with candy inside! What can be better?" Tidus shrugged and gave his girlfriend an innocent smile as he watched her unwrap the ball and start eating it.

"Ahh! This is sooooo good!" Selphie exclaimed after she took a couple of bites out of it, "Tidus, you are the best boyfriend ever!"

I hope we can be something more. Tidus thought as he took a step closer to his girlfriend who was way to absorbed in her chocolate to notice this.

"Oh! I got to the middle! They gave me..." A confused expression came across the girl's bright emerald eyes as she looked down at what the chocolate ball was holding, "A ring? Hey Tidus! They made a mistake and gave me a ring instead of candy!"

Of course she wouldn't get it. This is Selphie.. Tidus laughed nervously as he took the ring out of the chocolate ball. Then he took the chocolate ball and placed it on the wrapping paper that laid on the Fountain's small wall.

"It wasn't a mistake," Tidus's voice suddenly became very serious when he turned to face Selphie. Selphie became even more confused.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Selphie watched as her boyfriend got down on one knee and took her hand. That was when everything hit her. Selphie bit her lip as she felt Tidus take her hand.

"And falling in love with you wasn't a mistake either. Selphie, you have the gift of always making me smile and letting me know that everything will be okay in a course of time. I don't only look at you as my girlfriend but also as my best friend. But now, I kneel in front of you asking you not to be my girlfriend but my fiancé," Tidus slipped the engagement ring on Selphie's finger and Selphie's eyes had a glossed look to them, "And I would be honored if you, Selphie Tilmitt, would be my wife."

"...Yes," Selphie let out an excited yelp while tears ran down her cheeks as Tidus got up from his kneeling position. Selphie flung her arms around Tidus's neck and he swung her around, "Yes! I will marry you Tidus!"

Tidus smiled at Selphie as he placed her back down.

"Thank you," he whispered to her before he pulled her into a big passionate kiss. After a while, Selphie pulled back from this kiss and looked up at Tidus with sparkling emerald eyes.

"Tidus?" She breathed as she took his hand in hers and started walking away, leaving the chocolate ball to melt in the falling sun.

"Yes?"

"...Can we have chocolate cake at the wedding?" Selphie asked as she tilted her head to the side. Her fiancé laughed at her question.

"Sure, Selphie, Sure."

XXXXXX

"_I'm not okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaay! I'm not okaaaaaaaaaaaay! Well, I'm not okay! I'm not o-fucking kay! I'm not okkkkkkkkaaaaaaay! IM NOT OK-YAAAAAAA-KAAAAAAAYAAAAAAA-----KAYYYYYY!_" The redheaded twenty-two year old sang loudly as the song ended. Kairi continued banging her head up and down while she driving to work. The people driving beside her gave her a weird look before speeding down the road so they could get away from the crazy loon. She laughed, they probably weren't expecting to see such a quiet simple girl screaming her lungs out to rock music. Her cerulean colored eyes landed on the car's digital clock and they nearly popped out of her skull when they read the time. 8:55! Kairi had to be in her office at 9:00 sharp!

"Ahhhhhh! I'm going to be late and I have an appointment with Miss Carr at nine! Mrs. Que will rip my head off if I'm late!" Kairi screamed out loud. Kairi lived through three minutes of panic until she finally reached her office building. Kairi quickly got out, got her supplies for the day, and then sprinted up the stairs in her black high heels that went with her purple business coat and purple mid-thigh skirt.

Kairi came to the top step and started walking in a quick pace to her office. The guy at the front door was holding an open box of donoughts and Kairi smiled as she took one, "Thanks! I forgot breakfast this morning!"

The guy gave her a nasty look before closing his box of donoughts as Kairi hurried into her office. She let out a sigh of relief when she noticed two things. One, it just turned 9 o'clock when she reached her new personal office that Mrs. Que had given her for these meetings with Miss Carr (luckily it was on the first floor) and two, Miss Carr, her fiancé, or Mrs. Que weren't in her office waiting for her when she arrived.

Kairi quickly gobbled down the fresh donought and took a swig of her coffee before making herself at home. After about 5 minutes, Kairi took a seat in her black chair and popped a mint into her mouth when she heard the door open. She saw a young blonde female, that seemed to be in her early twenty's also, standing in front of her in an emerald blouse, a short white skirt, and white high heels.

"Hello. I'm Alexis Carr and I'm here to discuss my wedding clothing arrangements," the young blonde said as her forest green eyes examined Kairi, "Are you Miss Baker?"

"That would be correct," Kairi answered as she stood up and shook hands with Alexis, "Hi. How are you?"

"I'm alright. I hope my fiancé and I didn't make you wait long," Kairi gave the blonde an innocent smile, "I just got off a flight."

"Oh, you're fine. Don't worry about it," Kairi raised an eyebrow when she noticed that her and Alexis were the only ones in the room, "Where's your fiancé if I may ask?"

"In the bathroom. He'll be here any minute," Alexis said smiling, and as if on cue someone walked in. Kairi looked back towards the door and choked on her mint when she realized who it was.

"Meet my fiancé...Mrs. Baker! Are you alright?" Alexis asked as a worried expression came across her face. Kairi coughed up her mint, put it in the trash can, and took a sip of coffee.

"I-I'm fine," Kairi answered as she turned back around. When she looked at Alexis's fiancé, Kairi swore her eyes were fooling her. It couldn't be...

"Hm. Like I was saying, this is my fiancé Sora Axell," Alexis said as she took a step back from the wedding stylist.

"O-O-Oh! Well nice to meet you Mr. Axell," Kairi's surprised expression matched Sora's own.

"Y-Yeah. Nice to meet you Miss Baker," Sora stood there dumbfounded as his fiancé gave him a confused look.

"Um... okay then. I can't believe you're acting so surprised since Miss Baker is..."

No. No. No! Don't say it!... Wait, how would she know?

"Riku's fiancé!"

AH! Busted! Kairi thought as Sora and Kairi shared a look of shock.

"Riku...?" Sora dragged out as his cobalt eyes grew wider.

"Yeah! Sora! Riku! Remember? Our business partner!" Alexis said cheerfully and Kairi froze.

BUSINESS PARTNER!

XXXX End of Chapter 6

Ah! Finally Done! Again I'm sorry it took me forever to update! **Slaps forehead** Stupid school! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to REVIEW! Thank you!

Chibi Neko-Chan


	7. Help From An Unlikely Source

Okay. Here it comes! The 7th chapter! Whoo! Im sorry it took forever to update! I had so much on my mind. My party and blah blah blah... list goes on but Im set to have this chapter done no later then when the movie of HP4 (which is going to kick ass!) comes out! So here's the chapter yall been waiting for. A million apologies again.

Thanks to:

Inu-KagomeFan: **Gasp** I made you speechless? Well I don't think this chapter that will be as big of a shock. But be prepared for some freaky lady! Well here's chapter 7 for you! Thanks for the review!

Exile: Yeah it is pretty awkward for Kairi and Sora, eh? Haha and I love making them squirm! Thanks for the review!

Cruz Nightshade: All my cliffhangers are really bad, eh? I love leaving ya'll hanging though! I know you guys come back for more when I do it! Haha. Anyways yeah what was up with Sora and giving her that heart? We all thought he loved Kairi and then BAM he's engaged. No hope for Kairi... or is there? Well you review and I write! Thanks for everything!

thesrazrbladekisses: Did I ever mention how much I like your pen name? Lmao. Yep! Both of them are engaged! Well the fainting didn't leave you a nasty bump did it? Lmao. Thanks for the review!

lilangelchick: I love twists! Especially once you think you got everything down and then BAM! Something new comes up! And it keeps you thinking. It just sucks when your readers guess what happens and they're right! Lol! And awkwardness doesn't even begin the relationship between them two now...thanks for the review!

x-forgotten-angel-x: Yeah. I think Selphie always brings comic relief in this story. Lol! Well im going to be like the energizer bunny and keep writing... as long as yall keep reviewing! Lmao! Just kidding. Thanks for the review!

Kimmi- Wow! That's a huge review and I love it! Thank you for saying I'm an amazing writer! You guys keep me going! Lol! You don't have to worry about me quitting the story.. I wont do that.. But it might take me a while to update now and then ; Lol I love you too and yeah wtf was up with Watching Over You? I must of been on crack when I wrote that. Lol! Okay so heres' the long awaited chapter you been dying to read! Go! Lol thanks for the review!

kartoonzangel: I will keep going just for you guys! Here's chapter 7 for you! Thanks for your review!

Ashley E: ASS-LE! Lmao! Just kidding Just kidding! So yep I put your character's name in there! You happy HUH HUH HUH? Well yep cliffhangers are what Im best at! Yeah for them! So here's chapter 7! Enjoy! Thanks for the review!

Starlon- **jumps back from all the caps** OKAY OKAY! I updated! Don't kill me! Please! Lol! Thanks for the review! You know how I love them!

Khris- Lmao! Yep he is yours. Lol. So yeah it is kinda scary how kairi is sorta like you! O-O! Thanks for the review! I love you!

Victor-primis: Aw your comments make me blush! **Blushes** lol! Anyways Yeah Sora/Kairi rock! I don't mind the Tidus/Yuna couple either but I just thought Selphie needed a man and who better then Tidus? Lol her and Wakka would be sorta weird no? Lol. Anyways thanks for the compliments and the review! You rock! Here's chapter 7!

Disclaimer:

Lane- Don't Cha Wish Your Girlfriend was hot like me!

Sora- I don't have a girlfriend.

Lane- No! But you do have a fiancé!

Alexis- He does? I mean! He does!

Riku- No wonder why Lane made you blonde **laughs**

Alexis- Shut up 'knight in silver locks'

Sora- Yeah! Grandpa!

Riku- Stop picking on my silver hair! It is very sexy and Lane doesn't own it like she doesn't own Kingdom Hearts! **evil grin**

Lane- Noooooo! **Dies**

Sora- Dude **bumps elbow into Rikus stomach to get his attention **Didn't she die last disclaimer?

Riku- ... RUN AWAY FOR YOUR LIVES!

Everyone- **runs away screaming as evil laughter fills the room**

Unplanned Attraction

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

Beta Reader: jbhyperandweird

"Taking"

Thoughts

(Author Talking)

XXXXX- Scene Change

_lyrics_

**Last Chapter**

"Riku...?" Sora dragged out as his cobalt eyes grew wider.

"Yeah! Sora! Riku! Remember? Our business partner!" Alexis said cheerfully and Kairi froze.

BUSINESS PARTNER!

**This Chapter**

Okay. It was time to wake up and end this dream that had turned into a now nightmare. Her and Riku fighting, meeting Sora at the business party, Selphie taking Kairi's ring, Riku leaving for eight weeks, the one night stand that lead to many other sexual activities, the project, meeting Sora's supposed fiancé... it was all a nightmare. She was going to wake up any minute and find Riku sleeping right beside her.

Kairi closed her eyes and pinched herself. Now when she'll open her eyes she will see Riku right beside-

"Mrs. Baker, what are you doing?" Alexis' voice demolished the awkward silence and Kairi's small hope.

Damn.

"What am I doing?" Kairi asked as she reopened her eyes. A light blush crept upon her face, "I was just visualizing your wedding dress."

Alexis let out an excited squeal as she clung to Sora. Kairi felt her stomach flop as she watched this, "Lets get this started!"

"Yes," Kairi tried to keep on a smile as she felt her heartbreak into little pieces, "Lets."

XXXXX

A good three hours passed by and Kairi became grateful when she realized she was almost done with her two clients. She only had to take measurements and discuss the money issue. The last three hours had been rough; Kairi would find herself staring at Sora when she was suppose to be taking notes about Alexis's dress. Sora had barley spoken a word, only putting a word or two in when asked about the mens wear.

When the two cheaters would lock eyes with each other, Kairi could see the guilt, the panic, and the ... regret in Sora's eyes. There she was, in love with him, and she was just a big mistake to him. There were a couple of moments earlier that day when she wanted to step out of the room and cry. But she couldn't do that. This was her job. Kairi would have to set her depression and heartache for later.

"Mrs. Carr, can you please stand over here so I can take your measurements?" Kairi asked as she got up from chair and pointed to a spacious area in the room. Alexis nodded, smiling as she glided across the room. She looked so perfect and angelic, no wonder why Sora liked her.

Kairi felt her shoulders tense after she finished with Alexis. It was now Sora's turn. Kairi felt her hands start to shake when he got in front of her. Kairi noticed how she would be so much more uncomfortable if the blonde female didn't happen to be there.

There was a sudden gasp and Kairi turned around to see Alexis gawking down at her watch, "Oh my god. It's 12:30!"

Kairi rose an eyebrow as Sora let out a sigh. What was going on?

"I really got to get going if I want to catch that flight!" Alexis panicked as she grabbed her purse. She ran over to Sora and gave him a quick kiss before heading for the door. Kairi's cerulean eyes grew wide. Where was she going? She couldn't leave her with Mr. Engaged Sora!

Alexis halted as she twisted the knob of the door, "Oh and thank you Ms. Baker! If you have any questions just ask Sora! He knows everything!"

Then she left, leaving a deafening silence in the office. Kairi continued on Sora's measurements as he just stood there quietly.

A frown stained Sora's face.

"Kairi..."

"Hm?" Kairi avoided Sora's eye contact as she jotted down his measurements.

"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged?"

Why didn't I tell you? Why didn't you tell me!

"Good question. Why did you get involved with me?"

"I asked you my question first."

"Stop being childish," Kairi said, rolling her eyes as she turned to face her desk.

"I think you're the one being childish. You can't even look at me," Kairi felt her heart tighten when he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. He grabbed her face gently and Kairi looked up. His cobalt eyes scanned her cerulean's ones.

"Answer my question."

"You answer mine first."

Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"I needed a change. Alexis and I seemed to lost our chemistry, our fire. It got dull and boring."

"Oh. So you're just going to throw every girl away after she gets boring?"

"It's not like that."

"You make it sound that way. And if you're relationship is so 'boring' then why don't you call the engagement off?"

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I still love her."

Kairi felt her heart rip.

"Now why did you get involved with me if you're engaged with Riku?"

Kairi was silent. She felt her throat twist into a knot.

"Answer me."

"You wanna know why? Because I was lonely! Okay! Riku is always gone! I love Riku, really I do, but he just isn't there. I needed someone to be there for me. And then you came into the picture and I thought I actually found someone and- forget it, I already said to much," Besides, it was hard for her to speak. She was trying so hard not to cry in front of him.

"Kairi..." Sora softly murmured as she started to trace his thumb across her cheek.

Kairi shook her head as she gently pushed him away, "I've got to get going. Tell Alexis to call me when she wants to meet up again."

"Kairi. Listen to me."

"Why? Sora! What are we suppose to do? We can't continue on with our 'game'!" Kairi yelled as she turned to face him. Tears were now freely cascading down her cheeks.

"We didn't have a problem with it before!"

"That's before I knew about Alexis! It just isn't right!"

"So you're going to just throw away what we have?"

"Sora, what do we have?" there was a pause, "what do we HAVE?"

"... each other?"

Kairi looked away from him and turned around, "Why have a secret relationship when all there is is sexual attraction? No love?" At least, not from you.

"But Kairi..."

"I'm leaving," Kairi stated. Sora watched as she walked out and slammed the door. He ran a hand through his brown spiky hair.

"But I do love you."

XXXXX

The rain was warm and it was coming down hard. The sound of her high heels hitting the wet cobblestone was fast and steady unlike her uncontrolable sobs.

Kairi didn't even bother to get a ride in the dry yellow cab that stopped for her. The rain was the least of her problems. The drenched red head looked up and saw a blurry vision of an apartment building. Her house was at least another few streets down and she suddenly felt really weak. She needed a warm room and fast.

After swiping back her crimson hair with a trembling hand, she took a deep breath and walked in. People's eyes immediately scanned her wet body and Kairi felt herself blush as she walked towards the service area.

"Hi, Do you have any open rooms for the night?" Kairi asked softly as she leaned over the counter. Small droplets fell off her wet face and onto the desk.

The lady quickly punched something into the computer and nodded, "Room 403 for 60 dollars."

Kairi pulled out the cash quickly and gave it to the lady. After asking Kairi a few more questions, she gave her the key. Kairi murmed a soft thank you.

Kairi then quickly paced to the elevator and pressed the button that had an arrowhead pointing upwards.

Please, don't let a lot of people be in this elevator.

Ding. The elevator opened and all the occupants walked out. Kairi plastered on a shaky smile as she stepped into the elevator.

Than-

After Kairi pressed her floor button, she watched as a good thirteen people crowded into the elevator with her. Kairi bit her lip and took a step back so she was in one of the back corners. She leaned her back against the wooden wall and closed her eyes.

Today is just not my day...

"Deary! Poor thing! Look at you! Soaked head to toe! Darned weather! You must hurry up and change if you don't want to catch a cold!" Kairi opened her eyes at the sudden noise and saw a short crippled lady in front of her. The lady's light blue eyes were filled with concern and worry.

What do you think I'm doing? Trying to see how long it takes for a person to dry naturally for a science fair project? Instead of saying her sarcastic thought out loud, Kairi sent the elderly women a small smile. The redhead then turned her attention back to the elevator and noticed that it had landed on her floor. Kairi's cerulean eyes grew wide as she pushed herself through the crowd.

"Excuse me," Kairi softly said as she made her way out of the elevator. Kairi started to amble to her room but halted when she heard a faint voice.

"Don't worry Kairi dear, this is just the hard part. Things will get better you'll see... you'll see..."

How did she know about my problem? Wait! How did she even know my name?

XXXXX

The sound of the singer's voice flowed heavily out of the radio as Kairi scribbled down her anger, sadness, and heartbreak down onto the pink paper of the small diary she carried around in her purse. As Kairi got more and more in depth with her writing, the faster her hand moved and the harder she pressed her pen. The thought of the little hearts with 'Sora and Kairi's or 'I love Sora's written in them on the earlier pages made her even more furious.

A new song began to play right after Kairi firmly shut the small book. Kairi leaned to her right to turn off the radio but paused since the rhyme of the song caught her attention. Wasn't this the song that was playing on the radio the other day?

_My number one: There could never be no one like you  
How come I feel this way about  
My number two: Never tried to tell me what to say or do  
I'm so in love with two  
I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night_

Kairi started to rock her body to the beat of the song. The lyrics started to come back to her and Kairi felt a new boost of energy fill inside her. Her soft lips started to mouth the lyrics.

_If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up insideBut the problem is I'm so in love with two_

Kairi smiled as she grabbed her hairbrush and stood onto the king size mattress. Kairi didn't care how stupid or crazy she looked while singing the song. When Kairi wanted to let out emotion and sing, she sang.

_Hey, hey, hey  
I don't know what to do  
Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you_

"Nick! Nick! Come here and look at this freaky lady!" a little boy who lived in the apartment building next to the one Kairi was staying in yelled. It was told that the boy was spending his evening 'innocently' stargazing but that was just an excuse so he could be nosy and look through people's windows with his handy binoculars.

"What do you want Chris?" Nick asked as he walked into his younger brothers room. He laughed childishly when his eyes landed on the boy, "What did I tell you about looking for porn, Chris?"

"That its better on the internet?" Chris asked innocently which made Nick slap his hand against his forehead. He walked over to his brother and held out an arm.

"Let me see those," Nick demanded. After retrieving the binoculars, Nick held them up to his eyes and peered through them. Sure enough there actually was some freaky lady. What was freakier about this lady was that she was singing to a wallet size picture of a silver haired man while holding a hairbrush in her other hand.

_My number one: You give me everything I need  
But some things still are better with  
My number two: He's the one that really makes me feel so good  
I'm so in love with two  
I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night_

"Oh! Oh! Let me see! Let me see!" Chris pleaded while his eyes scanned his brother who was laughing hysterically. The older boy handed his younger brother the binoculars without any protest. Chris looked eagerly into them and found the lady still singing but to an object this time. It seemed to be a clay heart that same sort of message on it.

_  
If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

The upbeat rhythm of the song made her loose it. Kairi went completely nuts but going completely nuts right now felt good to Kairi. If she had to lose her sanity for a good 3 minutes of her day made her feel better, so be it. It was better then sulking into depression so soon anyway. So Kairi threw off her purple business skirt and started jumping up and down on the bed while screaming into the hairbrush.

_Hey, hey, hey  
I don't know what to do  
Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you_

Don't want to fight another night  
Just want to make it right  
C'mon  
Ooh, my number one, oh, my number two  
Somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do  
My number one, my number two  
Somebody tell me  
I'm so in love with two

The two pre-teens had their jaws nearly hanging to the ground as they watched Kairi throw off her skirt. This certainly was not normal.

"Okay! I think that's enough for you young Chris!" Nicholas nodded enthusiastically as he took the binoculars from his younger brother. Christopher pouted and crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"Hey! Those are mine! Give them back!"

"I'm not letting you watch some woman undress from our window!"

"..." Chris looked back towards his window with an angry huff and his eyes widened as he pointed to the window, "Look she's bouncing up and down with only her panties and blouse!"

"AHHH! RUN AWAY!" Nicholas screamed as he ran out of the room with his younger brother hot on his heels.

_If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

It felt so good to be so stupid and so carefree for those three minutes. Kairi jumped off the unusually messy bed and onto the beige carpet. She grabbed the nearest standing object she saw, which happened to be a broom that one of the maids left, and started to dance with it as the last verse came on.

_If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you  
Kairi sighed as she dropped the broom and walked over to the radio. After she turned it off, she sighed and fell back onto the bed.

"What am I really going to do? I can't choose the both of you," Kairi bit her lip as she looked towards the ceiling, "I thought I knew what I wanted but now I just don't know. I just don't know..."

XXXXXXX

Okay. Take a deep breath and just knock on her door already! Sora did take in a deep breath and switched the bouquet of burgundy roses from his right hand to his left.

Okay, now knock. Sora let out a sigh and clenched his right hand into a fist. He raised his fist to the door, prepared to knock, and then he came to a halt. Why did he even come up here if he didn't even have the guts to knock on Kairi's door?

Be a man! How hard is it for you! Sora narrowed his eyes and gave himself a reassuring nod. Then he knocked. Sora waited for a "hold on a second!" or a "coming!", but they never game. He banged his head against the door as he knocked again.

"Kairi? Kairi! Can we please talk about this?" Sora pleaded as he knocked on her door a couple more times. He sighed as a group of teenagers passed by and pointed at him whispering. Did Kairi know how idiotic she was making him feel?

"Please Kairi. Answer the door!" Sora let the roses drop onto the welcome doormat and banged both hands against the door. He really needed to talk to her.

"She's not home," came a soft elderly voice and Sora turned around. His cobalt eyes landed on an old lady with bright blue eyes and gray hair. He blushed embarrassingly and started to walk over to the lady. He left the roses lying down on the doormat.

"Oh? Are you Kairi's neighbor or something?" Sora asked, trying to be as polite as possible. The old lady let out a soft chuckle and leaned on her cane.

"You can say that dear," she answered him. Sora raised an eyebrow and then shifted his weight from one foot to another. The old lady gained a twinkle in her eye at his nervousness.

"Do you know when she'll be home?"

"Soon, but probably not tonight. Why are you in such a rush sweetheart? Healing takes time..."

"How-" Sora paused when the elderly woman placed a soft hand on his arms.

"By the way you were screaming at the door, it's obvious something's wrong. Do you want to talk about it darling?"

Sora stared at the woman. There was defiantly something abnormal about this lady but it wasn't something bad. He felt like he could trust her and who knows, she might of had some good advice.

XXXXXX

"Well you got a big problem on your hands." The elderly woman and Sora were now sitting on a bench in the city's public park.

"I know. I just don't know what to do," Sora admitted softly. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He thought he knew what he wanted.

"Well, who do you love more, dear? Alexis or Kairi?"

Well that was a rather blunt question. Sora reopened his eyes and peered down at his new companion. How could she ask something like that?

"You know I love both of them the sam-"

"Now, you know that's not true. You have stronger feelings for one of the two young ladies. You love one of them and you're just afraid to hurt to the other. I can see it clearly in those pretty eyes of yours."

"I... do?" Sora asked, tearing his eyes off the lady's wrinkled face and onto his lap. If that was true, then why didn't he know the answer? But what if he knew the answer and just didn't realize it? Sora let out a sigh. Was this lady purposely trying to give you him a migraine? He felt a soft hand cup his chin.

"You do. You'll figure it out sooner or later," The lady gave him a soft smile before letting go of his hand. She looked up towards the sky and saw the sun going down. It was getting rather late.

"I must go, dear. It's getting awfully late and I do have a bed time," she chuckled softly as she struggled to get up. Sora stood up and went to go help her but she just shook her head in protest.

"Now, don't go stressing over me silly. You have enough on your hands."

"I think I still should escort you home," Sora said, quickly turning around to grab his coat.

"It's alright, Sora. I can find my way home by myself. You just find your heart's answer," The old woman whispered.

"But it's not- wait, where'd she go?" Sora asked himself in a whisper as he turned back around. He looked down the smooth path of the park and didn't see a single soul on it. He shook his head and secured the dark brown coat around his body.

Not only is her disappearing freaky... but her knowing my name without me telling her is even freakier!

XXXXXX

Okay! Sorry again for not updating for like 2 months but like I said... I've been really busy! But I'm really going to try to have the next chapter done really really soon! Well what was up with that lady? Wasn't it weird? Lmao I thought the kids part was cute and I wanted to make the chapter longer so there. Oh yeah and I don't own anything! Love you guys! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Comments? Requets? Ideas? Want me to review your story? Hit me up: Titanschick3688

Out.

Chibi Neko-Chan


	8. Magic Words and Magic Touches

Okay! So I think it's a good thing that Im working on my 8th chapter a day or two after I posted the 7th! You won't get to wait as long! Hopefully Ill have this up by Thanksgiving... So if not, happy belated gobble day everyone! Love yall!

Special Thanks:

Lonely Kitten- Thank You! Thank You! I really hope you like this 8th chapter! Thanks for the review!

Thesrazrbladekisses- **hides from paddle **Ah ah! HERE'S THE CHAPTER! Oo So Violent! Lol just kidding! Thanks for the review! Here's the update!

Ashley E (You really want me to try to spell that screen name?)- Lmao. Yeah that lady was freaky! But read the Authors Note to find out about her. Well No It wasn't the worst cliffhanger! You wanna know why? Because this one is! **Evil laugh **Thanks for the review!

Starlon- Noooo! Not The Caps! Lmao! Thank Gob? That's hilarious! But anyways! Here's the update! I hope you like, no, LOVE the chapter! Haha. Who's using the CAPS NOW? Lmao. Thanks for the review!

Sorakairi forever- OO **speechless** I-I-I'm really really sorry I made you faint and get emotional and stuff. I didn't mean too! Oh! And don't worry... I love long reviews but short straight to the point ones are always good too! So don't feel pressured **smiles** Well you certainly beat the longest review record... probably ever. Lmao! No I don't hate you! I love anyone who reviews! Lmao. So thank you very very very much for the review and I hope this 8th chapter is good but less painful? Lol.

Cruz Nightshade- You know what? I should put all my reviewers in this really big disclaimer and I dunno... It would be so cool. I'd probably do it at the end of chapter 13 (the last chapter) lol, okay that was random! Well I hope you didn't break anything . I hope you like this chapter! **Beams** Thanks for the review! So.. Do you remember? Lol.

Inu-Kagome Fan- Yay! Here's the next update! Thanks for all your compliments and reviews, they really make my day . So I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review!

Anoa- No it's not a psychic. Lol! I don't believe in them either but their fun to go to. Lmao. The one I went to over the summer was really... interesting. Lmao yeah can you actually picture Sora part of G-Unit? Lmao! Sora a rapper **dies of laughter** Thanks for the review!

Exile- Yeah, It was depressing wasn't it? Well you really get into how Kairi feels this chapter.. Poor thing. I just can't wait till I can get them together again.. There must be a way! Thanks for the review!

X-forgotten angel-X- Lol! Hate the suspense huh? Well there's this one part in the chapter that's really going to leave you like "wtf!" lmao! Lol doesn't every story deserve an old lady?... Okay, I see your point. Lmao! Thanks for your review **big cheesy smile** It makes me all happy inside... lol wtf!

Kimmie- lol! I love you too! Lmao. I wish I didn't have to end this story but sadly, all stories have an ending.. Some good, some bad. Which one will this story be? Hm. Hopefully the later one. Well this one came out like 2/3 days after you read the chapter! Close enough? Lol! Least it wasn't 2 months like last time... had to make that up to ya'll somehow. So here's your treat! Chapter 8! Thanks for the review!

Jess- Sorry for not thanking you last chapter! So thank you! Anyways you're awesome! Lol about the disclaimer! Lylas! Go Review and Read!

A/N: Now I know all you readers out there are wondering... who the hell was that old crippled lady in chapter 7? The old lady was sorta like Kairi's "fairy godmother". All stories deserve a little old lady that a. turns your heart tender or b. makes you want to close the blinds... usually choice b. As far as I know, I won't be using this weird old lady again unless I need comic relief or if I want to make ya'll shiver **smiles **Haha! Anyways so now that you have the heads up on the lady.. Go read the story and review! Lol!

Disclaimer:

Jess- I can't get no sat-is-fact-ion! And I try... and I try...and I try... and you get the point! **heavy sex sigh **I CAN'T GET NO SATISFACTION! **starts singing while walking around the stage**

Riku- **grabs her arm and forces her down to look at him straight in the eyes **I can give you some satisfaction baby **wink wink**

Jess- **starts shaking uncontrollably, falls to the ground while foam comes out of her mouth**

Lane- **walks out of bathroom and sees Jess **Dude, wtf did you do to her!

Riku- God she must be really needy for me! She didn't even finish singing the damn song!

Sora-** looks over to the stage, sees Jess, and chokes on his burger**

Jess- aha ah ah aha ah! **stops shaking and eyes roll behind her head and says 'kill' on them**

Lane- Dude I wanted you to seduce her! Not kill her!

Sora- **runs over with a blue face and grabbing his neck trying to show his friends he's choking**

Riku- Uh.. I got a joke **big stupid smile **what color does a smurf turn when its choking?

Lane- ...Purple?

Sora- idiots **dies**

Lane- Riku! Stop killing people!

Riku- I can't help it if I'm drop dead sexy! **laughs** haha get it?

Lane- **glares** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else! **Stomps off stage leaving a very confused Riku by himself**

Riku- What did I ever do to her? PMS Queen.

Unplanned Attraction

By: Chibi Neko-Chan

Beta Reader: jbhyperandweird

"Talking"

Thoughts

(Author talking)

XXXXX- Scene Change

**bold- **used for emphasis

_Lyrics_

Her room was a mess. Dirty and clean clothes jumbled on the ground, plates and bowls scattered around, sketches and work papers laying everywhere. She was even messier. Her greasy crimson hair hung deadly down her shoulders, there were purple bags under her dull eyes, she looked skinny in an unhealthy way, and her once radiant tan seemed to be changing into a ghostly pale. One would of have guessed her to be sick but she wasn't sick. She was simply depressed and she hated it.

Kairi grumbled as she grabbed her day planner. It was 7:00 in the morning and Kairi had cursed herself for not being able to get sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep for the past week and she had been hoping yesterday, when she took the day off of work, that she could actually break her unfortunate sleeping pattern. But that didn't happen. All she could think about last night was **him.** She came to the conclusion that he was trying to screw with her heart and her life on purpose. Bastard.

So with a very sarcastically bright voice, she clapped her hands together when she saw what she had planned for the day and read out loud...

"Oh joy! I get to call the plumber today to tell him about how my downstairs toilet is all messed up! I really really hope he can come over so I can purposely pass by and see his butt crack! It'll be great!" Kairi grunted after giving herself a very big cheesy smile. Her dull blue eyes traced back over to her agenda and her face grew red as she read the last thing.

"Spanish dancing... 5:OO PM. HAHA! Like I would go to that! Everything dealing with the class and even the word Spain reminds me o-o-of S-S-SORA! I mean, really, it even starts with the boy's name!" Kairi felt tears starting to build up and she hugged her arms tightly across her chest, "I hate crying! Why am I even crying? I can't stand the fact that I'm doing this! I knew what I was getting myself into..."

"Getting yourself into what?" Selphie asked happily as she walked into Kairi's room, "Uh! Kairi! Your room stinks!" Selphie said as she pinched her nostrils together with her left hand. Her right hand contained an untouched chocolate ice cream cone.

"Why thank you for your blunt honesty Selphie. It's very much appreciated... not. And next time will you have the courtesy to actually knock on the front door? You just can't barge in here!"

"Okay Mrs. Im-not-seeing-the-pot-of-gold-at-the-end-of-the-rainbow-today," Selphie received a weird look from Kairi, "What's wrong with you? One day you're all happy and stupid like me and then next you're all depressed and stinky like the cashier I ran into a while back. Am I hinting a bit of bi-polarness?"

"Just leave me alone," Kairi groaned sending her best friend a painful look before burring her face back into her pillows.

"Ah! Kairi! Don't be such a double loser! At least eat the ice-cream I got ya!" Selphie said brightly as she ignored Kairi's earlier comment.

"How is that suppose to make me feel better? Ice cream just gets you fat, dependable, and dammit! Ben, Jerry, and I have a date tonight!" Kairi leaped out of her bed and ran to the ice-cream cone. Selphie smirked and raised the ice cream cone high in the air so Kairi couldn't reach it.

"What are the magic words?"

"Oh yeah. Please and thank you!" Kairi breathed out as she went to go grab the ice cream but Selphie only took a step backwards.

"Those aren't the MAGIC words..."

Kairi paused for a moment and then let out an "oh."

"Flying unicorns and gummy bears make my day when I'm with Selphie!"

Selphie beamed as she handed Kairi the long awaited treat, "Correct!"

Kairi's dull eyes seemed to gain a small sparkle in them as she tasted the delicious cool chocolate.

"Yeah, I was going to get you mint but they ran out."

A certain memory filled Kairi's head as her lip quivered, "M-m-mint?"

"Yeah. Mint!"

Kairi looked down sadly at her ice cream and gave it back to Selphie, "I think I just lost my appetite."

"That's it! What's been going on?" Selphie asked, well more like demanded, from her best friend as she scanned Kairi with concerned eyes. Kairi knew she couldn't just let the topic go with a "nothing". She knew it was obvious there was at least something wrong.

"I just miss Riku a lot Selph," Kairi said softly, crossing her arms around her chest and looking to the side. For a minute there, it almost looked like she really did miss him.

"He's been gone longer then 2 months before Kairi, and you were perfectly fine," Selphie said as her face scrunched up in confusion.

She is really suspicious! Make up a good lie! Good lie!

"Well... uh... you see... before he left... uh... WE HAD REALLY GOOD SEX! So I don't know, I think my hormones are making me act different," Kairi lied as a blush of embarrassment filled her face. That was the worst and most humiliating lie she ever told anyone. Kairi's cerulean eyes scanned her best friend's face. Selphie's emerald eyes were wide and her jaw hung open. She believed it.

"Here Kairi, I think you need this back," Selphie whispered in Kairi's ear as she gave her best friend a hug and placed something in Kairi's hand. Selphie smiled as she pulled away.

Kairi unclenched her fist and looked down at her hand. Her engagement ring lay in her palm.

This is going to sound horrible.. But I totally forgot that she had this.

Selphie headed towards Kairi's door but halted to give Kairi one last long stare,.

"So um get yourself together and hug the ring if you ever feel lonely... just uh don't masturbate with it or something," Selphie said really quickly before closing the door. Kairi gave the door a weird look and just shook her head as she slipped on the ring.

XXXXXXX

Kairi actually had taken Selphie's words to thought and decided that her friend was right. So after the plumber left, Kairi started cleaning, organizing, and febrezzing her room with blaring music. When she finished, she decided to get herself cleaned up and get out of the house. They always said fresh air was good for the brain and she didn't argue.

It was a cold cloudy day. The sun was hidden from the dark ominous clouds and there were barely any people out, believe it or not. It was one of those rare days in New York. Kairi was grateful she didn't live near Times Square. Being busy yourself might be good sometimes but being busy with about another million other people just gave you a migraine and a cold cup of jo.

Kairi wanted the exact opposite.

_I have been blind, unwilling to see  
To see the true love you're giving.  
I have ignored every blessing.  
I'm on my knees confessin_g

Amor Café's door jingled as she opened it. The café had a lot more occupants then it did the last time she visited the café. The first night when she met **him**. She cursed when she felt her heart tighten. She wanted to get out of the depressed mood, not sink lower into it. Kairi ambled over to the counter and waited patiently for her turn to order. She felt people's eyes on her and a shiver ran down her thin body. This was not the girl that walked in the coffee shop last time. That girl had on classy clothes and a hot companion by her side. This girl had on a pair of comfy jeans, a plain but pretty long-sleeved red shirt, her hair was up in a ponytail, and she was without a partner. The last girl seemed to be full of life and this thin, tired girl just looked in desperate need for a hot drink and a small treat.

_  
That I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession._

"What can I do you for?" a middle age man named, at least from his nametag, Robby asked. Kairi smiled sheepishly up at his large form.

"Can I please have a vanilla cappuccino and one of those big chocolate brownies," Kairi asked softly as she pointed to the selection of brownies she had been eyeing. She covered her stomach with her hands when she felt it growl.

"Coming right up," the man bent down and started her order. He sent a look back at Kairi and raised an eyebrow as he scanned her body, "Such a big appetite for such a small girl. Highschool make you hungry or something?" he asked casually, trying to make conversation.

"Heh. I don't attend high school. I'm twenty-two," Kairi said sweetly even though she was personally offended. Did she really look like a she was fifteen?

The man had a light pink tint covering his cheeks as he placed the brownie and cappuccino on the counter, "Sorry, you're just... radiant with youth..."

Yeah. Bullshit.

"That'll be 10.89," Robby stated. After paying, Kairi gave Robby a slight playful glare and grabbed her order. She walked over to one of the small wooden oval tables in the middle of the café and took a seat.

_I have been wrong about you  
Thought I was strong without you  
For so long  
Nothing could move me  
For so long  
Nothing could change me_

Kairi idly sipped her cappuccino as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand. Her eyes focused on the smooth wooden tabletop as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She didn't want to look up from it. The more she was in the coffee shop, the more she thought about Sora. She didn't want that. What made her come to this place anyway? I mean, out of all places, why here?

She knew why. She missed him. No, she just didn't miss him. She missed him tremendously. His strong arms, his eyes, his hair, everything... and all she had left was memories. The coffee shop, mint ice cream, clay hearts... that's all she had to hang on to. She hated it.

_Now I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face  
I am captured by your beauty  
Your unassuming grace  
And I feel my heart is turning  
Falling into place  
I can't hide_

_  
Now hear my confession_

_You are the air that I breath  
You're the ground beneath my feet  
When did I stop believing?_

The warm coffee, the quiet café, and the thinking all made Kairi tired. She felt her shoulders relax as her eyelids lowered. Her hand dropped from her chin and rested on the table. Kairi laid her head on top of her folded arms. She was about to get something she hadn't had in a week. Sleep.

_Cause I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face  
I am staggered by your beauty  
Your unassuming grace  
And I feel my heart  
Falling into place  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession_

_  
Hear my confession_

XXXXXX

"So you just got back?"

"Yeah. It lasted forever."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but I'm here now. So that's all that matters," the feminine voice came out in a flirtatious tone as she grabbed the man's shirt and started taking it off.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I thought we loved each other.."

"But what about the-"

"Shhhh..."

XXXXX

"Baby! I was watching Care Bears!" Selphie yelled as she watched her fiancé flop onto the couch and automatically change the TV station to football.

"But my team is playing! This is way more important darling," Tidus said, not even tearing his ocean blue eyes away from the TV screen.

"It is NOT! Care Bears save the world! All that football does is give huge guys injuries and boys a chance to see up a cheerleaders skirt occasionally..."

Tidus sighed and slowly turned to face his love. How could he put this gently? He took Selphie's hand and looked straight into her emerald eyes.

"Baby. How do I tell you this..." Tidus sighed, "Care Bears. Is. Gay."

Selphie's emerald eyes grew wide as she looked at Tidus in disbelief, "How CAN you say that!"

"Dude, It's about gay little bears in different shades of colors with some freaking tattoo-ish things on their stomach trying to save the world."

That just pushed her button to far. Selphie grabbed the remote from Tidus and turned the television off. She quickly got up and stuffed it in her pant's pocket.

Tidus nearly went into shock. He jumped up from the couch and stuck out his hand, "Give me the remote."

"Nope!" Selphie yelled childishly as she took a step back.

"Selphie Tilmitt... give me that remote!" Tidus barked as he took a threatening step forward. He really needed to know the score of that game.

"No!" Selphie laughed as she ran out of the room. Tidus swore under his breath as he raced after her.

"Darn woman! You're going to get it!" Tidus couldn't help but laugh when he watched Selphie scramble up the stairs.

"What are you going to do? Put me over your knee and give me a spanking? Ha!"

"For a girl who acts seven, possibly!" Tidus hollered as he got to the top of the stairs. Everything instantly became quiet. He smirked as he started to walk around the upper level of the house.

"Oh Selphie, where are you? Come to Tidus.." Tidus cooed as he looked around one room but didn't see anything. His eyes held a spark of determination as he stepped out the room. Where was Miss Sunshine?

Tidus walked a little ways down and halted when he saw something. It was a yellow ribbon. The exact same yellow ribbon Selphie had been wearing in her chestnut hair. He smiled and walked into the dim room. He made sure he locked the door.

"Okay. If you come out now and hand over the remote without fighting, you won't face severe punishment," Tidus said playfully as he took a step forward. Selphie didn't come out. Tidus grinned, "Fine. I'll find you..."

After searching the room, he went directly for the bathroom. As Tidus was passing by the open closet, someone jumped on top of him.

"Boo!" Selphie screamed as she climbed up onto Tidus' back. Tidus chuckled and tilted his head to look up at her.

"I thought I was suppose to find you?"

"You took to long!" Selphie smiled but froze when she saw the evil grin on Tidus' face. She felt his hands fall from her bottom to her feet. Tidus continued to hold Selphie upside down as he placed her in front of him. He raised one hand in the air as the other held Selphie's feet. She gasped.

"You wouldn't!"

"You're right. I wouldn't unless you were really out of line. You're not really out of line. You're really really out of line. So you'll suffer something much more tormenting."

"What's that?"

"This," Tidus laughed as he gently placed his fingers on her butt and started to wiggle them. Selphie started to laugh really hard.

"S-St-Stop!"

"Nope."

"You-You-You're be-BEING un-unfair!" Selphie managed to squeal out in her fit of giggles. Tidus only made his fingers roam around faster.

"And taking the remote from me is fair?"

"You t-to-took it fro-from m-me first! I-I'm right!"

"What was that?" Tidus asked as he bent down a little so he could tickle her sides.

"Okay! Okay! Y-You're right!"

Tidus grinned, "The remote, ticklish butt?"

Selphie groaned as she gave her fiancé the remote, "Care Bears is over anyways..."

"Awww, I love you baby."

"Yeah, I love you too... I HOPE YOUR TEAM LOSES!" Selphie yelled as she watched Tidus leave the room.

"Sore Loser," Tidus mumbled as he flipped back on the TV.

XXXXX

It was a rare moment indeed. Kairi actually woke up with a smile on her face. She had gotten the long nap she deserved. Her smile grew as she closed her eyelids tighter in happiness. She was surprised that one of the workers didn't come wake her up. She took in a deep breath, it smelled like warm vanilla. It was probably because of her cappuccino. Kairi exhaled and opened her eyes. Her eyes lazily scanned the area.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Kairi's cerulean eyes nearly popped out of her head, "This isn't Amor's Café. It's!"

"My room," came a soft masculine voice. Kairi didn't dare face the voice. She stared straight ahead at the wall.

"...Sora?"

XXXXXX

EVIL CLIFFHANGER! Hahahahahahah! I LOVE IT! So Yep, I hope ya'll don't have a big heart attack like Kairi almost had! So like it? Don't? STILL LEAVE A REVIEW! You know I love them! Love ya'll!

Happy Thanksgiving!

Chibi Neko-Chan


	9. Love The Way You Love Me

YAY! CHAPTER 9! SORRY SORRY SORRY X'S A MILLION THAT IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO POST THIS UP! Ill try better next time to post the story up sooner!

Sorry again! OH OH! AND GO CHECK OUT MY TWO NEW SONGFICS! I PROMISE THEY ARE WORTH READING! PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N: Ya'll probably noticed that the title of the story is now Infidelity. I thought it just fitted the title of the story PERFECTLY. A lot more then Unplanned Attraction. I mean, wtf was I thinking? How the heck can attraction can be planned? Sorry for the stupidness **rolls eyes.**

A/N 2: Mature Content in this chapter. So if you read it, I'm guessing you can handle it. Don't say I didn't warn you.

A/N 3: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! Guess what happened? MY INTERNET WAS OUT OF IT FOR LIKE A MONTH AND A HALF! So its not only my laziness that caused the lateness of this chapter! BUT THANK YALL SO MUCH FOR BEING SO FREAKING PATIENT! I LOVE YOU ALL! Im posting this right away so it's unedited meaning more mistakes! But I HAVE TO GET IT UP NOWWWWW!

Thank you List:

Starlon- I WISH I HAD A LAPTOP! NOT FAIR! SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! WASNT ALL MY FAULT THIS TIME! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Crazy fan 35- IM trying IM Trying! Thanks for the review!

Thesrazerbladekisses- NO NOT THE SPIDERS! ANYTHING BUT THAT! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Popular person hater- Thank you! Thank you! No I'm not Hispanic, but my caucasian self can use a bit of a tan . But yeah I love La Tortura! Wish I could shake my body like Shakira does! Whoot! Lol thanks for your wonderful review!

MoshiMoshiQueen- RAVEN! THANKS! You already know I love you and thank you for your reviews because you're my best friend so yeah... THANKS TO GETTING AROUND TO IT!

Cruz Nightshade- Retarded Ending? NO! YOU'RE JUST MAD THAT I LEFT YOU HANGING! Right? YUM TURKEY! HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD TURKEY, CHRISTMAS, AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF DAY! Whoot! Thanks for the review!

Lonley Kitten- AWWW! THANK YOU! HERES THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Princess Padfoot XO- LOL! I KNOW! I LOVED MAKING THAT LINE UP! IT'S JUST SO RANDOM... SORTA LIKE ME. LOL. So yeah THANKS FOR WAITING AND HERES THE CHAPTER! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Kimmie- I know. Tidus lost his mind by saying Carebears are gay. I mean, wth is that all about? Lol! Well you'll evenutally get that part of the story later on! There's only 4 more chapters after this one anyway! Wahhh! Thanks for the review!

Lonely Kitten- HEY YOU REVIEWED TWICE! AWESOME! THANKS AGAIN!

Kimmie- YOU REVIEWED TWICE TOO! IS THIS STARTING TO BE A TREND? LOL! ANYWAYS THANKS FOR THE OTHER REVIEW TOO!

Hurkydoesntknow- WHOOT! SORA WAS THE DANCE PARTNER! SEXY! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! AND ALL THIS IS CRAZY!

LiTlEgReen-WizArd-Jedi- HAHAHA I JUST LOVE LEAVING YALL IN SUSPENSE! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Tatiana- AHH! I HOPE YOU DIDNT FIGURE IT OUT! You probably did though... GOSH! Lol I HATE SMART REVIEWERS! LOL JK JK! ALL MY REVIEWERS ARE SMART AND I LOVE THEM ALL! Anyways THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!

Shelly- WHOO! GO S/K! WHOOT!... thanks for the review!

Puplove100- OO So that means.. You're now gone? NO COME BACK AND LEAVE ME WONDERFUL REVIEWS LIKE YOU DID LAST CHAPTER!

Thanks Again Everyone!

Disclaimer:

Lane- Wow, Haven't done this in a while.

Sora- If you had my love and I gave you all my trust, will you comfort me? And if somehow you knew that your love will be untrue, would you lie to me and call me baby? **sings along with JLO, listening through headphones**

Lane- Sora. That's a GIRLS song.

Sora- What? **Looks around and puffs out chest** The only reason I listening to JLO is because I get a vision of her booty better.

Lane- Surrrrrrrrrre Sora. Sure.

Riku- **runs past Lane and Sora saying "LANE DOESNT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FAITH'S HILLS 'THE WAY YOU LOVE ME'"**

Lane- **runs away crying**

Sora- ... **starts dancing **Say that we can possibly spend eternity-

Everyone- **throw tomatoes at Sora** GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!

Infidelity (once Unplanned Attraction)

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

"Talking"

Thoughts

(Author Talking)

XXXXX- Scene Change

_Lyrics_

**emphasis**

"Sora?" Kairi felt her heart skip another beat as she tore her eyes from the wall towards the door entry. There he stood, arms crossed and everything. One part of Kairi wanted to just run out of the apartment, one wanted to slap Sora hard across the face and then madly make out with him, and the last part of her just wanted to stay in the comfortable bed and somehow wish he would just dissolve into the floor.

"Yeah." Kairi felt her back press against the headboard as Sora made his way over to her. Sora's cobalt eyes scanned hers as he took a seat on the mattress. She remembered the heart-stopping feeling of how much she missed looking into them, but she also forgot the intimidated feeling she got when they looked at her with such intensity. Kairi felt her throat dry up and lock.

"I wanted to apologize for the fight earlier-"

"So you basically kidnap me and bring me to your room in order to do so?" Kairi interrupted with such a cold tone that it would even make a cold-blooded animal shiver.

"The only reason I did that was because I knew you wouldn't listen to me if I tried calling or knocking on your door!" Sora argued, not realizing he was leaning closer to the red-headed beauty.

"You know, you just **LOVE** assuming things!" Kairi yelled, tearing the covers off of her and starting to walk away. Sora quickly got up and grabbed her arm.

"And you like to walk away from problems!" Sora yelled. Kairi spun around with a icy glare on her face.

"We wouldn't have problems if you didn't **LIE** in the first place!" Kairi yelled, not realizing how hypocritical she was sounding.

"Oh. Oh! I'm the Liar, huh? Well I'm not the only **LIAR** in this room!" He watched as Kairi pursed her lips together in anger, "And you never let me finish what I was saying!"

"What else do you have to say? Okay, your sorry but that doesn't help the situation we're in, does it!"

"Will you just shut up and let me speak! Look, like I said, I'm sorry for lying to you but I don't think I'm the only person who needs to say an apology now am I?" Sora asked, his tone going from a loud tone to a more softer one.

"..."

"Well?"

"I thought you wanted me to shut up?" Kairi asked innocently, batting her eyelashes up at him. Sora let out a small growl before tugging her to him. Kairi slammed into his body and blushed when she realized her lips were only centimeters away from his.

"Will you stop being so immature?" When Kairi opened her lips to argue, Sora grabbed her jaw roughly to let her know he wasn't done speaking yet, "And apologizing does make the situation better. At least we both know we're okay with each other right? That now we can actually talk calmly about the problem with a certain understanding?" Kairi felt warm tears brim her eyes. She hated looking so vulnerable to him.

"How are we suppose to solve this? What we should do is just FORGET about each other! But, we both know we can't do that," Kairi took in a shaky breath, nearly choking from all the tears she was trying to keep in. Kairi felt the warm tears seep from her eyelids and she pressed her head against Sora's shoulder, "The best way to solve this was to keep it a secret, right Sora? But, how am I suppose to just go home and look my fiancé in the eye and pretend everything is alright? How do you do that Sora? You would know, your so good at keeping all your emotions inside when I'm," Kairi sniffed, "just an emotional wreck. It's not fair that it seems that I'm facing more pain in this situation then you are!" Kairi yelled as she banged her fist against his chest in frustration as she felt his fingers run through her crimson locks.

Sora waited for Kairi to cry a bit before responding.

"I... I don't know how I'm able to keep it inside so well. But that doesn't mean I'm not feeling the exact pain you're going through. And you know that I can't help you answer the problem with your fiancé as you can't answer mine. It's something that my and your hearts have to decide. But that's going to take a while. What I think you and I should do right now is..." Sora tried to smile when she looked up at her, "let our minds get some fresh air and maybe, go to the carnival tonight?"

Kairi couldn't help but let out a slight giggle as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Carnival eh? I do need to get some fresh air...

"We can go as just friends okay?" Sora said, placing a hand on Kairi's shoulder. Kairi smiled and nodded.

"That's probably the best idea. Pick me up at seven okay?"

Sora nodded as he pulled Kairi into a tight hug even though his heart ached to do something more, "Sounds great to me."

XXXXX

Kairi had just finished applying her red lipstick when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" Kairi yelled loudly as she gave herself one last look in the mirror. She tried pulling her short choppy dark jean skirt down some more but only failed when she felt it scoot back up. Her long red hair was straight but gave off a full look. Her choice of clothing was something she knew her old self wouldn't of picked out. Along with the jean skirt, was just a plain bright red halter top and some black sneakers with white socks. Even though she did feel like she was sixteen again, she was also very comfortable.

Slinging her black shiny renaissance-looking purse over her shoulder, Kairi raced down her stairwell leaving a smell of her perfume behind her. Kairi couldn't help but feel a tad nervous before opening her front door. Kairi grinned when she saw Sora.

"Hey," Kairi greeted, a blush running across her face when she felt Sora's eyes on her.

"Hey. You ready to go?" Sora asked, still in shock with Kairi's choice of clothing. Was she trying to torture him on purpose? Sora's eyes went back to his outfit. Just a plain black shirt with the 'Oneil' brand name in white bold letters and a pair of comfortable long jean shorts and black tennis shoes.

"Yeah- Oh wait! The pie!" Kairi yelped as she turned and ran into her kitchen. A minute later, Kairi came out with a beautifully decorated banana cream pie that made Sora's mouth water, "I heard they were hosting this little pie tasting contest and the person who wins gets a hundred bucks. So I thought I might as well give it a try."

"Sounds cool," Sora replied, opening the door wider for her so she can get through. Kairi smiled up at him as she started to walk to his car, "Oh hey, do you mind closing the door for me?"

"Not at all," Sora replied, closing Kairi's front door before walking towards the car. He opened the passenger side door for Kairi and shut it before getting himself situated on the driving side of the vehicle.

Sora buckled himself in and placed the keys in the ignition before turning to Kairi.

"To a great night and a new friendship!" Sora cheered, giving her a big smile before starting to reverse out of her driveway.

"To a great night and..." Kairi didn't know why she felt her heart sink when what she wanted to hear come out of Sora's mouth, "a new friendship."

XXXXX

"Come on Sora! Keep aiming at the dot! You can do it! Come on!" Kairi cheered, standing beside Sora at a water gun shooting booth. Sora had one eye open and his tongue slightly out as he aimed his shooting water at the small black dot. Kairi watched as his little bear rose higher and higher with the other bears. It was a close game but she could tell-

"Congratulations number 6! Pick your prize!"

That Sora's bear was a little higher then the rest of them. Kairi did a small jump of excitement and gave Sora a congratulating hug as he got up.

"What do you want?" Sora asked, turning his head to look down at Kairi.

"Hm? You're the one who won! You should pick what you want!" Kairi reassured, giving him a small smile before turning her attention back to the medium-sized lion dressed in royal clothes. Sora, noticing this, pointed to the lion.

"I want him," Sora declared and smirked when he saw the small sparkle in Kairi's eye. He took the stuffed lion from the man and started to walk away from the booth with Kairi.

"He's pretty cool looking huh?" Sora asked, holding the lion in front of Kairi. Kairi smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! Can I hold him?" Kairi asked, creeping a little closer to Sora to get a better view of the lion.

"Hmmm... nope. I won him not you!" Sora laughed when he saw Kairi pout.

"Come on Sora please!" Kairi begged, taking a few steps closer to Sora. Sora turned around and started to walk backwards so he could get a good look of the cerulean-eyed girl's facial features. He wiggled the lion high up in the air as Kairi tried to reach for him.

"Come on Sora! Just for one minute!"

"Nope!"

"Please So-" Kairi's line got cut off when she ran right into Sora. Sora had bumped into a man and stopped in the process to let him through. Kairi, who didn't realize this exchange, rammed right into Sora.

"Uh..." Sora's face glowed red as he took a step away from Kairi. Kairi, her face a similar color, also took a step back and felt her eyes on the floor. Well, wasn't this rather... awkward.

"Er, here!" Sora yelled, thrusting the lion towards Kairi's direction. A sheepish smile crossed Kairi's lips as she took the stuffed animal from him.

"Eh. Thank you..."

And this was only the beginning of the couple's little "awkward moments." Later, Kairi had decided to buy a funnel cake for herself. The white power had gotten all over her face once she finished eating the baked cake. She would of wiped it all off if her hands wouldn't of been full of prizes and crafts. So, Kairi had to just stand there as Sora tenderly wiped the white powder of her face with a wet napkin.

Then, there had been that whole roller coaster haunted house incident. During the ride, a monster decided to jump out and scare the shit out of Kairi so that Kairi's only response was to yell bloody murder and grip the place on Sora where the sun don't shine. The two had been both pretty speechless for the rest of that ride.

Finally, these country hillbillies that were performing for the carnival decided to select Sora and Kairi out of the whole crowd and invite them to play a game. You know, the game where you pass the orange around only using your neck? Not aware of that type of game and wanting to be nice, the two accepted. So they ended up in their "awkward moment" when Sora tried constantly giving the orange to Kairi and only succeeded of getting his face all in her cleavage when he tried to pick the orange up from there.

Damn, she knew she should of went to that sermon last Sunday.

"What about the Farris Wheel?" Kairi suggested, standing on a patch of muddy earth in the middle off all the rides.

The Farris Wheel is the only ride that seems safe of Kairi and Sora touching.

"Why not? I would like to get a good view of this place anyway," Sora said, walking over to the Farris Wheel while holding Kairi's hand. I mean, It was a pretty busy carnival, they didn't want to lose sight of each other, right?

"Wow, It's pretty... big," Kairi said, tilting her head up with a nervous grin. She could of sworn it looked smaller from where she was before. Sora gave Kairi a reassuring squeeze of her hand before letting go.

"You'll be fine. Just don't concentrate on the height difference during the ride. Besides, I'll be right there by you. And you know how strong and brave I am, so I would beat that Farris Wheel monster's butt if he ever tried to hurt you," Sora joked, sending Kairi a goofy smile as he took a step forward. Kairi gave him a playful slap on the arm.

"Someone's a little conceited," Kairi laughed as she payed the ticket man and made her way into the small cart with Sora., "How would you be able to defeat this monster if your stuck in this cart with me?"

The cart moved when Sora answered, "Oh. I would defeat him with my death glare of doom of course."

"Oh yeah. That face could destroy anything by just staring at it," Kairi teased. Sora made a hurt face.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice," Sora said, poking the side of Kairi's stomach. Kairi yelped loudly and nearly flew out of her cart from surprise.

"Ah! Holy shit! Sora! Don't do that! Especially on the Farris Wheel!" Kairi whined, grabbing the metal bar in front of her with all her life. A panicked expression was plastered on her face.

"Kairi, you need to chill out," Sora said, placing an arm around her so she could relax, "Just... listen to the music."

She would of reminded Sora this was a "just friend's" thing but she was way to nervous to put him in his place. Kairi gently leaned back on Sora's arm, her eyes closed, and nodded.

"Yeah... just listen to the music. Good idea," Kairi said, her ears perking in order to pick up the tune. The tune that was playing though only set more of her nerves ablaze since, she knew they were going to end up in more of an awkward situation.

_If I could grant you one wish_

_I wish you could see the way you kiss_

_oh, I love watching you baby_

_when your driving me oh_

_crazy_

Oh god, why this song? Why this song? Kairi felt her hands squeeze the metal bar harder but since her hands were getting sweaty, they slipped from the metal bar and onto her lap. Kairi let out a frightful scream.

"Whoa! Kairi Kairi! It's okay!" Sora, with his other hand, grabbed one of her hands to let her know she was safe. Opening her eyes, Kairi glanced down at the hand he was holding as she took in a deep breath.

"Eh. I'm sorry Sora. I don't mean to be such a big baby about this. I mean, this way my idea and all."

"It's okay. You're safe, alright?"

_oh I love the way you_

_love the way you love me_

_there's no where else I rather be_

_oh to feel the way I feel with your arms around me_

_I only wish that you could see_

_either way you love me_

_ohohoh, the way you love me_

"Alright," Kairi answered, feeling her throat grow dry as her cerulean eyes met cobalt ones. The blood only raced quicker to her cheeks when she realized Sora hadn't let go out her hand or stop staring at her in that hypnotizing way.

"Uh...Sora?" Kairi whispered, her face red as a cheery now.

"Huh? Oh...Sorry," A dark blush appeared on Sora's face too as he turned his head to look down at the ground below. Kairi, doing the same thing, tried to ignore that damn tingling feeling she had in her hands.

Kairi glanced down at a group of young adults all partying and having fun. Kairi wondered if Sora did that with his fiancé. She also wondered if Sora was missing out on parties and such since she now was his first option to see when his fiancé was out of town. Kairi sighed, was she a bore?

_its not right_

_its not fair_

_what your missing over there_

_someday Ill find a way to show you_

_just how lucky I am to know you_

"Hey, Kairi?" Sora called, turning his head to look at her.

"Yeah Sora?"

"Do you remember earlier when I picked you up?" Sora asked. He knew he shouldn't say what he was about to say but he just** had** to.

"Um yeah?" Kairi asked, a confused expression coming to her face. Sora felt his heart nearly beating a hundred times a second.

"I wanted to tell you that... well..." Sora gulped. Say it. NO! DON'T SAY IT! Tell her! ARE YOU CRAZY! Just do it!

"Iwasn'tabletotellyouearlierthatIthoughtyoulookedbeautifulsoIjustwantedtotellyounow," Sora said, his words jumbling together and coming out like one big word. Sora wanted to smack himself, he sounded like a six year old on crack.

_oh I love the way you_

_love the way you love me_

_there's no where else I rather be_

_oh to feel the way I feel with your arms around me_

_I only wish that you could see_

_either way you love me_

_ohohoh, the way you love me_

Kairi surprisingly understood everything he was saying.

"Sora, thank you, but you know that we're just suppose to be doing this as friends-"

"I know but I just had to tell you. I'm sorry if what I said is now causing a rather," Sora saw something sparkle in Kairi's eyes but couldn't exactly place his finger on it, "awkward situation."

Was it just her or were their faces slowly starting to get closer and closer?

"This whole thing is rather an... awkward situation," Kairi whispered, her cerulean eyes scanning his with a hint of fear and... something she just couldn't put her finger on.

"Well we wouldn't want to..."

"Make this more on an awkward situation..."

Their hearts were against their minds. Their feelings were against their thoughts. His lips were against hers.

_you're the million reasons why_

_there's love reflecting in my eyes _

Kairi didn't realize how much she craved the feeling of his kisses until they started to grow on a more passionate level. Kairi placed her arms tightly around Sora's back as his fingers ran lovingly through her hair.

If this whole Sora thing is a mistake... why doesn't it feel like one? Kairi asked herself as she felt his tongue dance with hers. Was he realizing how he made her knees and her heart melt as his very touch?

_oh I love the way you_

_love the way you love me_

_there's no where else I rather be_

_oh to feel the way I feel with your arms around me_

_I only wish that you could see_

_either way you love me_

_ohohohoh, the way you love me. Love me_

_ohohohoho, the way you love me. Love me_

_ohohohoho, the way you love me. Love me_

Why does my heart's direction just happen to point at Kairi when It's suppose to point at Alexis? Sora pondered as he felt her upper teeth gently run against his lower lip. Did Kairi expiernce this aggravating but great feeling that he just happened to be feeling too?

_ohhh_

_the way you love me _

_Oh I love the way you love me._

_the way you love me._

_Oh I love the way you love me._

_Oh yeah._

_Oh I love the way you love me._

The song shortly after cut off but their kiss did not. Kairi didn't want it to end, she didn't want this ride to end, and she didn't want this feeling she was experiencing to end either. But unfortunately, this was the real world and not her daydream.

"Will Kairi Baker please come down to collect her prize at the pie stands? I repeat, will Kairi Baker please come down to collect her prize at the pie stands?" The old static speakers coughed out. The sound of her name made her break out of her mesmerized thoughts and the kiss.

"That would be me," Kairi said, a blush coming to her cheeks as the cart went down and dropped the two off. Sora nodded, running a hand through his chocolate locks as Kairi got her prizes and crafts.

"Let's get going..."

XXXXX

Note to self: Remind to slap self later. People who go as "just friends" on a little outing don't end up having intercourse later on. Kairi took in a deep breath, placing the cool thin sheet of Sora's bed over her hot naked body. Kairi turned on her side and her eyes landed on the lining of Sora's muscular tan back. Kairi ran her hands over her eyes. Why did I get myself into this?

Kairi gently placed her fingertips on Sora's back and ran them down his back. He was just so... perfect? No, no one was perfect. But damn, he was pretty close. Other note to self: YOU HAVE A FIANCÉ THAT YOUR IN LOVE WITH!

The thought must of made her push her fingertips roughly into Sora's back since she felt a small groan come from Sora.

Don't wake up.

"Hmm.. Kairi?" Sora turned, the moonlight gently lying on top of him making him look like a fallen angel.

Thanks a lot, Jesus. Thanks a lot.

"Hey."

"Hey," Sora grinned, placing his lips against her collarbone as he hand slipped down the thin sheet of the blanket. Sora placed a trail of kisses up her neck as he heard a moan come from Kairi.

"Sora. I'm tired and you're probably tired. Let me relax," Kairi whined, even though she was feeling extreme pleasure pump through her veins. She didn't want him to stop.

"Fine you relax. It might take two active people to make love but it only takes one active person to do other things..." Sora smiled, nuzzling his nose with hers.

"N-No S-Sora, go back to sle-sleep!"

"Fine... you big party pooper," Sora swept his index finger roughly against her pleasure point before making his way back towards his side of the bed, "you don't know what your missing."

Kairi placed her cheek against the cool pillow as she turned her back to him. Her thoughts wondered back towards earlier that evening. It was when they were on the Farris Wheel and right before they kissed. What had been that feeling? At first she thought it was just attraction. But she knew what she was feeling earlier hadn't been attraction. It was more then just an attraction and a crush. It was way more passionate, way more extreme, and way more powerful.

Stop questioning yourself Kairi. You know damn well what this feeling is.

Kairi was indeed...

Kairi turned around, her cerulean eyes glancing towards the brunette male.

In love with Sora Axell.

**Oh Shit.**

And her heart was telling her to tell him soon.

**Double Oh Shit.**

XXXXX

End Of Chapter 9! Only four more chapters to go and Infidelity will be finished! Whoot! Wow, I'm so happy I got this chapter done! Whooo! I hope ya'll enjoyed it! I'm really really really really going to try to get Chapter 10 out way faster then Chapter 9! I'm aiming for some time in the middle of February. Probably Valentines Day? Hm! It's a possibility! Thanks for sticking with me my readers! YA'LL ARE THE BEST!

Much Love,

Chibi Neko-Chan2


	10. Unwanted Welcomings

WaAhhhhhhh! Here comes the 10th chapter of Infidelity! Whoot! So yeah, It hasn't even been a month since I updated the last chapter... so Ill probably just update this the day before Easter. Yeah, Thats a good idea. I've been so busy with soccer and stuff this march, but whoot only 3 more chapters to gooooooo! Its actually kinda sad really! But Ill probably start another story around the summer time when I have like nothing to do. Lmfao.

Thank you:

Thesrazrbladekisses: AHHH! VOLLEYBALL! Did you make it! I hope you did! I love volleyball! I cant wait till it starts up again! Anyways thank for you reviewing chapter 9!

Starlon- Haha Thank you! You're awesome! Thanks for the review!

MuSicalDayDrEaM: Yeah about the whole Ferris wheel thing! I wasn't sure so yeah I just guessed. So yeah! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Its pretty weird! Thanks for the review!

Hurkeydoesntknow: I updated! Whoo! OMG KH2 IS COMING OUT! OMG! Lol anyways thank you for the review!

Inu-KagomeFan- Yeah, Im sick of school too. I feel like I have senior fever. Haha, but yeah anyways! Thats so weird about your english grade because I have the exact same thing! Because my teacher is like the awesomest! Anyways Thanks for the review!

Cruz Nightshade : Well Im glad you found the story under its new name! I would've been sad if you didnt! Anyways Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter!

puplove100: Lol, you don't have to bow down to the story! Haha! Anyways, I would NEVER give up on not finishing a story. I'd be so bugged about it until I got it done. Haha. It's just not like me to give up unless I really had no idea where to go next, but I wrote down what's already going to happen in the chapters (sometimes I add things to make the story longer) so Why give up on something I have already planned, right? Anyways thanks for the review!

Princess Padfoot XO: OO. **Gulps** PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Anyways at least you like my story! Ahahaha! So yeah, I bought HP 4! Haha now only to get KH2! Thanks for the review!

LiTlEgReen-WizArd-JedI: Yum Starbursts! Lol! Well heres the chapter you wanted! Thanks for the review!

xjadedx8: WAIT! NO! THE STORY ISN'T OVER YET! THAT WASN'T THE END! COME BACK! But yeah, YOU HAVE TO SEE WHO ENDS UP WITH WHO! Haha anyways Thanks for the review even though It almost have me a heartattack!

KittyCat: Three Words: I LOVE YOU. Ahhaha! Just kidding. Thanks for the review! YOU ARE AWESOME! There 3 words!

Disclaimer:

Lane- **dances on the library desk that her and sora happened to be in **Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling-

Sora- You do? What kind of feeling?

Lane- Sora! You're messing up the song!

Sora- Why are you even singing and dancing in the library anyways? IT'S A LIBRARY! You're suppose to be quiet.

Lane- **points to Jess, the librarian, who's dancing on her own desk to some rock band as people look funny** But she's doing it too!

Sora- But you're suppose to be telling us the disclaimer of the story!

Lane- **continues dancing **Can't you feel my heartbeat beat slow, KINGDOM HEARTS DOESNT BELONG TO ME TODAY OR EVER OR TOMMOROW, I cant let you go!

Sora- That was really stupid Lane.

Lane- You know, you are really hurting my self-esteem here.

Sora- Okay fine. I love you Lane.

Lane- **smiles and jumps off the desk onto the one Jess is on, holds up a card that says "ONTO CHAPTER 10"**

Jess- **does a back flip and lands onto the new poster she bought of Riku, crinkling it. **Nooooooooo!

Infidelity

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

Beta Reader: jbhyperandweird

"Talking"

_writing_

Thoughts

**emphasis**

XXXXX- scene change

$lyrics$

/-/ Dream

Last Chapter:

In love with Sora Axell.

**Oh Shit.**

And her heart was telling her to tell him soon.

**Double Oh Shit.**

This Chapter:

The light emitting through the translucent window shades crept onto a masculine sleeping face, signaling it was time for the 22 year old to wake up. The young man groaned in response as he turned around and tossed the comforter onto his face so he could impede the light.

The man's tan arm slipped from his comforter to the other side of his bed, expecting to feel a warm body beside it. A smile painted upon his features as he imagined the sensation he got every time he ran his hand over her curvy body. However, when his tan hand made it's way over the cool sheets it didn't land on a curvy body, but instead a piece of paper.

"Wha...?" Sora mumbled as he sat up, the outlining of his built chest coming into view. After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he glanced down at the note. It was from **her.**

_Sora,_

_Haha. I bet you're quite surprised right now. Did you really think I was going to wait for your lazy bum? Anyway, I had to run home to pick up some things for work this afternoon, like appropriate clothes. I should be back around 9-ish._

Sora glanced at his clock, 8:20.

_I made some breakfast earlier this morning, just heat it up in the microwave if it's cold._

Okay, mom. A smirk crossed Sora's features.

_Oh, and I hope you're still not upset about last night. Because... I want to make up for it later. Don't make any plans, because I have something very **special** planned and something important to discuss._

_Kairi_

"Something very special planned, huh?" Sora questioned, raising a dark eyebrow as he flung off his warm comforter and got up. His feet made a pattern in the soft beige carpet as he ambled his way to his bathroom.

"We'll just have to see about that," Sora remarked, as he crippled the paper up and threw it in the trash can.

XXXXX

The beeping of the microwave echoed throughout the kitchen. Sora pushed down on the 'open' button and grabbed out the moist warm pancakes. He felt his mouth water as he added the fresh strawberries and whipped cream onto the plate.

"That girl is truly one of a kind," Sora commented as he sat down and glanced down at the heart-shaped food. Taking his fork, he tore off a piece and popped it right into his mouth.

Wow, this is really good. It's just soo light and fluffy-

"OH MY FREAKING GOSH SORA! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO MAKE HEART-SHAPED PANCAKES FOR ME!"

Sora started choking on his pancake at the sudden yell and quickly grabbed the milk to wash it down. After taking a swig, he turned around and nearly choked again.

"ALEXIS?"

"Oh," Alexis blinked, folding her hands in front of her neatly as a confused look swept onto her face, "I didn't mean to scare you, honey bunch. I thought you remembered that I was coming back today."

"What? Uh! No! You didn't scare me! And of course I remembered that you were coming back today! I just didn't think you were coming until another fifteen minutes!" Sora assured, shaking his head back and forth while waving his hands in front of him.

This isn't happening... This isn't happening...

"In that case..." Alexis then flung her arm's around her fiance's neck and nuzzled her nose against it, "BABY! I missed you so so so so so so so much! And you look at you! All dressed up in your cobalt shirt and khaki pants with my favorite cologne on! You just wanted to make today special for me, didn't you!"

"Yes, very special...ahah," Sora smiled nervously up at the blonde causing her to blink her shiny emerald eyes back down at him.

"Is something wrong?" Alexis asked, a concerned look coming onto her features.

"Hm? No, I was just wondering when you were going to start eating. You must be hungry after the flight," Sora said, getting up from his chair so he could prepare her plate. He halted though when skinny pale arms crossed over his torso.

"I really did miss you Sora," Alexis whispered softly, placing her head into his chest. Sora looked down and saw a pained expression on her face.

"I missed you too," Sora said, noticing that when she let him go, she didn't move. Sora then kneeled down so he could get a good look at her face.

"What's bothering you?" Sora asked softly, bringing his hand to her face.

"It's just..." Alexis closed her eyes as she placed one of her hands on his, "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"I know, but hey we're together aga-"

"Sora! I'm bac-AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kairi yelled, dropping all the papers in her hand. Sora's cobalt eyes widened as he lost his balance and fell on his butt. Alexis immediately straightened her posture and turned towards Kairi's direction.

"Kairi! What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Alexis asked casually as she watched the fidgeting redhead bend down and quickly pick up her papers.

"I'm here because..."

Why am I here again besides for the fact that I'm in freaking love with the guy beside you?...

The wedding dumb shit! The wedding!

"Oh right! The wedding of course, Ms. Carr! I'm here to discuss the wedding!" Kairi flustered, getting up quickly and stuffing the papers back into her folder.

"Oh, I'm just so excited! Aren't you just excited Sora!" Alexis asked cheerfully, turning around and clapping her hands together. Sora, who was getting up from the ground, nodded and joined the two females.

"Yes, excited," Sora scanned Alexis first before his cobalt eyes landed onto Kairi. He could tell that she was wearing a forced smile. Just like he was.

When Alexis let out a sudden yelp, the two turned towards the blonde.

"If you excuse me, the plane made me somewhat sick," turning on her Calvin Klein heel, Alexis hustled to the bathroom. The two didn't exchange words until the heard the bathroom door close.

"I guess that ruins our plans for the day, huh?" Kairi asked, trying to make the whole thing into a joke so she could hide her disappointment.

And I was ready to tell him.

"Yeah, but..." Sora's eyes landed onto her cerulean ones, "what did you have to tell me?"

"Oh it was nothing imp-" Kairi silenced herself when she felt his finger touch her lip.

"You said it was important in the letter."

"Well yeah, but..." Kairi rubbed the back of her neck, "Well what I wanted to tell you was..."

Sora felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched Kairi glance towards the ground.

"What I **had** to tell you was..."

"Was?"

"I'm in lo-" Kairi was cut off as Alexis walked back into the room. With a nervous tilt of her head, her cerulean eyes glanced back towards Sora's wide cobalt eyes.

Was she going to say what I thought she was going to say?

I wonder if he caught on...

"You're in what?" Alexis asked, trying to hide the excited grin on her face.

"I'm in the cathedral," Kairi quickly lied.

What the hell did I just say? Kairi felt like slapping herself.

What the hell did she just say? Sora rose an eyebrow as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Cathedral? What? Alexis pulled her long blonde hair into a sloppy bun.

"What are you talking about Kairi?" Alexis asked.

"What I was trying to say was that I got you into the cathedral you wanted since the wedding planner wasn't able to."

"Oh! Yes! That's where my parents married! Isn't that so romantic?" Alexis grabbed Sora's arm tightly, "We can make it a tradition for the kid- Oh yes! That reminds me of something!"

"Yes?" Kairi asked.

"We need to resize the dress order."

"Oh, why?" Kairi asked, taking out the papers for Alexis's wedding dress.

"Well It's because..." Alexis smile grew so big as her emerald eyes fell onto Sora's face, "Honey, I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!"

Sora's jaw nearly hit the ground as Kairi felt something rip inside her. That something had been her **heart.**

"Pregnant?" Sora questioned, as if she uncertain. Kairi felt her cell phone vibrate and she quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, It's Ms. Que. I need you to pick up Stephanie's dress at Kelly's Fabric immediately and then bring it to me."

"Yes mam," Kairi said as she hung up the phone. She had never been so thankful for earing an order from her boss.

Kairi turned back towards the couple, keeping her eyes towards the papers she was scavenging through. She flopped the papers down upon the counter and swallowed the knot in her throat, "I need ya'll to sign these and bring them back to me the next time we meet, which should be in a couple of days. But I have to be somewhere in about five minutes, so I'll get going-" Kairi had never talked so quickly in her life, but then again, she never wanted to be out of a place as quickly in her life. She felt someone gently tug on her arm and she felt like letting out a heartbreaking cry.

No Kairi. Be strong.

"Kairi, can't you please stay? I want to celebrate the great news with you too!" Alexis chippered, not even noticing the suddenly dark atmosphere between the three.

"I really can't. I got to go!" As Kairi made her way down the hallway, she quickly turned back, "Damn! M-my p-papers!"

Sora frowned sadly as he watched the heartbroken girl grab her business folder and turn sharply back around. Maybe a bit to sharply. Kairi fell down on the ground, her terribly glossy eyes staring down at her cracked high heeled shoe. Sora made his way over to her and held out a hand to help her up but Kairi rapidly shook her head.

"Heh! No I'm fine! These sh- shoes are really o-old anyways," Kairi quickly got up, refusing to meet Sora's concerned gaze. She could hear Alexis humming in the back round as she danced to a new song that was playing on the radio, the blonde being totally unaware of the things going on around her.

I'm such a wreck. Stop being so weak.

"Goodbye Sora," Kairi whispered as she opened the door, hating that her voice cracked while she said it.

"Goodbye..."

As Kairi shut the door, the tears immediately fell down her cheeks and her shoulders shook uncontrollably. Opening her car door, Kairi plopped down and threw her shoes in the back.

Stupid shoes...

Kairi turned on her car and fastened her seatbelt.

Stupid pregnant Alexis...

Kairi gave one last look at the apartment building before driving off.

Stupid Sora...

Kairi furiously wiped the tears from her eyes.

And stupid feelings...

XXXXX

5:10. She felt numb as she took another swig of her vodka gimlet. Why did she have to stoop so low? Did drinking really help dissolve her problems? It was only going to give her a harder time driving back to her own little empty house. With a tired sigh, she placed her aching head in the palm of her hand and closed her eyes.

/-/

"Uh... my head," Kairi groaned as rubbed her eyes open. Her eyes immediately landed on a black inked heart that had 'Kairi and Riku forever' in the middle of it. Kairi's eyes shot open as she straightened her posture, covering the heart with her two hands.

"Ms. Weatherly's Classroom... I haven't been here since college ended!"

The following silence made her stare back at the inked heart. Instead of making her think of Riku, It made her think of how much she wanted** his **name in the heart instead of her fiances.

"Damnit Lexi! Stop writing those band lyrics on your jeans!" Kairi heard a voice call out, it sounded to much like...

"Leigh?" Kairi's wide eyes wandered to the back of the classroom, where her old college buddies were sitting, "Lexi? Ashley? Selphie? Mel! What are ya'll doing here?"

"Hey Kairi!" Ashley waved, laughing as Lexi threatened to write on Leigh's jeans if Leigh got near her.

"Why don't you come back here and sit with us? Unless we're too cool for you or something," Mel asked, flicking her sunglasses down to stare at Kairi. Kairi hesitantly got up and made her way to the other five girls.

"You never answered my question..."

"Were here to help you get Sora back!" Selphie chippered, sighing afterwards at the romance.

"Sora? Sora doesn't want me. He rejected me..."

"He didn't reject you! He even didn't get to hear you admit your feelings for him," Leigh assured, placing a hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"Personally, why don't you just forget Sora and go with Riku? He's way hotter-"

"You're not helping the situation, Lexi!" Mel muttered, sending her friend a 'watch it' look.

"You know, today was suppose to be perfect, but it just had to get all messed up when she came back. Now, I'll never be able to tell Sora my real feelings," Kairi placed a loose strand of crimson hair behind her ear, "Besides, he probably doesn't feel that way for me. You know, maybe I'm not in love with Sora, It's just extreme attraction now."

"Are you still believing that whole 'it's just physical attraction' thing?" Ashley asked.

"Look, I'm sick of heartbreak. I think my feelings were just overflowing a little to much.."

"No! You love him! And he's not going to break your heart! You have to tell him how you feel and see how he feels!" Selphie argued.

"I'm just going to go back to how things were..."

"You can't pretend, you even said that," Lexi said, looking up from her jeans to her friend.

Kairi just shook her head, "Just hear me out."

Kairi walked to the front of classroom, were a simple black microphone laid. Picking it up, Kairi faced the five girls.

$If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!$

The five girls got up and walked over to their cerulean-eyed friend. Mel grabbed Kairi's left arm as Ashley grabbed her right arm and they plotted her down in Ms. Weatherly's seat. Selphie and Leigh started to twirl the world globe as Lexi started drawing a picture of Sora and Kairi on the board.

$Who'd 'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of$  
Kairi simply shook her head as got up, pushing Ashley and Mel away in the process.

$No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no$

Selphie placed her elbow on the table and made a dreamy face. Leigh and Lexi both bent backwards and placed their hand upon their foreheads as Mel and Ashley started to fan themselves.

$You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh$

Kairi turned towards the board Lexi had been drawing on and felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at the perfectly drawn young man. In the young man's arm was Kairi herself, who looked quite pleased. A dazed look came onto Kairi's features.

$It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out$

Kairi quickly shook those romantic thoughts out of her and drew a big fat X on top of the drawing.

$My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh$

The five girls all tugged Kairi into the girl's bathroom and made her face the mirror.

$You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilingFace it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad$

Kairi pushed herself away from the mirror and made her way into the empty hallways of the school.

$No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no$

Selphie shoved a picture of Sora and Kairi making clay structures in the art room. There was a big red heart surrounding the two of them with an arrow beside it saying 'face it, you're in love.'

$Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love$

Taking the picture from Selphie's hand, Kairi ripped the picture in half and made her way out of the building.

$This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love$

The five girls ran out before her and made their way onto the small stage of the courtyard. Leigh, who had a spiky brown wig on, kneeled down in front of Mel, who had a red wig on, and pretended to purpose to her. Mel, who was the supposed Kairi, nodded enthusiastically and took the 'ring' from Leigh.

$You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love$

Kairi, getting in the middle of the "couple", took both of their wigs and threw them at the ground.

"Stop trying already," Kairi argued.

"Then stop denying," Ashley remarked, and then giggled, "Hey that rhymed!"

Kairi slapped her forehead, starting to climb the stairs that were inside of the courtyard.

$You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it$

Climbing up quickly behind her, Lexi pushed Kairi harshly on the back. Kairi, who started to fall forward, was caught by Selphie. Selphie handed Kairi the lion Sora had won at the carnival the other night.

$Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love$

Now smiling, Kairi took a seat on the stone column, as her fingers gently brushed through the lion's mane.

$Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love$

/-/

"in love..."

"Hm. Miss? Miss?" Kairi groaned when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Kairi looked up to see a barmaid staring down at her.

"Ah- This isn't another dream right?"

"Heh, no. But would you mind moving somewhere else? There's some people who want to sit at the bar too..."

"Yeah, I was just about leave anyway..." Kairi rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she hopped off the barstool.

XXXXX

Pulling up into her driveway, Kairi parked her car. However, instead of immediately going inside, she sat there fiddling with her keys. Kairi looked outside of her window, watching the vibrant sun start to sink away.

Like they said, there's no use to denying it.

Kairi smiled warmly to herself as she straightened herself up.

I'm in love with Sora, but I wasn't able to just tell him how I feel.

Opening the car door, Kairi got out with her broken shoes in her hand.

We already have so many obstacles in our way. Especially this whole pregnancy thing.

Kairi placed her keys in the doorknob and twisted it open.

I think my love for him is worth it though. It's sad, just in 2 months, I fall out of love with one guy and deeply in love with another. I wonder if all this is meant to happen?

Walking into her warm house, Kairi silently walked into her living room.

How am I going to tell Riku this?

"Why such the long face?' A masculine voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Riku?"

XXXXX

END OF CHAPTER 10! HAHAHAHAHA! Wow, okay a lot of stuff that I didnt plan on writing actually happened in this chapter! Whoo! I got it done! KH2 IS OUT! WHOO IM SO FREAKING EXCITED! Haha the commerical almost made me cry. Wtf Lane? Anyways Review!


	11. Love Confirmation, Doctor

Whoooooo! 11th Chapter! Sorry again for such the long wait! Soccer and other activities have been really kicking my ass lately! Believe me, Im not doing Soccer next year. I freaking HATE IT. Anyway, only 1 more week. So Im good. Ahahaha. Anywayyyyyyy Onto the Chapter.

Thanks:

Starlon- Yep, every chapter I MUST leave a cliffhanger, except the very last chapter of course. It's just not fun without em /. Hahaha I love the evil one in this chapter! But don't read it till you're done or it will ruin it! But please don't die from them! I don't want you dead **cries** Thanks for the review!

Hurkeydoesntknow- Yeesss! I finally updated! So sorry again it took so long! I finally got kh2 and now im atttt the revisting of Beast's Castle? Yay the game is so fucking kick ass! But problem is I cant play without my friend because I don't have a memory card and she does, and she doesnt have the game, but I do. So it doesnt work without the other person. Lol its fine tho. We switch off worlds. Ahahahah. I love the strategy guide, its my hero. Anyways thanks for the review!

LiTlEgReen-WiZArd-JedI- yep, something is going on! And youll find out this chapter! Thanks for your support! I really appreciate it! Thanks for the review!

MuSicalDayDrEaM- Haha, Kairi's been having some issuses a while now hasn't she? XD Poor Child, I put her through so much drama and agony. Bad me. Anyways Thanks for the review!

Princess Padfoot XO- Oh yeah, Roxas is cool but not as cool as my Sora. Yes, you heard me right. HES MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE! LOL jay kay. There's probably millions of more kids that are in love with that boy. Hehe. But aw thanks for your comment! It made me feel really special! Thanks for the review!

xJadedx8: Lol Hmmm, maybe those couple should get together **whistles** I dunno...Haha yeah I always enjoy writing stupid songfic scenes like that XD Lol I am not amazing all the time! There are TONS more better writers that I. Im such a noob. LOL SORA IS NATURALLY HOT. Anyways love ya too! Thanks for the review!

KittyCat: Im sorry for leaving you in suspense! Ahahahahahaha! Anyways Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh, and THANK YOU for the review too!

Thesrazrbladekisses- lol, your penname always makes me feel really sad :(. I hope thats not true in real life! Haha sorry for the evil cliffys! Thanks for the review!

SonChan- Damn that sucks about the story! But yeah, Thanks for telling mee! And Thanks for your compliments! Ill try to keep my good work up! Lol! Thanks for the review!

SuperSelph1992- WOW! THANKS SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! YOU REVIEWED EVERY CHAPTER! YOU ARE SUPER DUPER AWESOME MAN! So yeah, you're good at predicting stuff but are you able to predict what will happen in this chapter? Ahahaha. Thanks for reviewing! You're great!

Puplove100- Thanks for going through all that hassle to review my chapter 10! I appreciate it a lot!

Angel- Haha! I will finish it! Believe me... It's just taking a little bit longer then expected but I will NOT give up on this story! I PROMISE YOU. There's only 2 more chapters after this one anyway... so yeah. It wont be to hard. Thanks you for your review!

dbzgtfan2004- Yeah! Whoot! Cute and Sad... what I was aiming for! Haha with a little more. But anyways thanks for the review! S/K ROCK!

No Name- Haha I finally updated! So now you can become hooked on this chapter too! Thanks for waiting for me and reviewing the last chapter!

Jimakufox- **beams** Ahhh! Thank you! I always try to get my stories to be really orginal... because I don't want my stories to be to similar to other where they think I'm copying them or something.

Thanks for the wonderful review!

Disclaimer:

**Lane, Jess, Selphie, Kairi, and a bunch of other girls sitting in Kairi's bed room.**

Lane- **Watching The Ring **Holy- Im about to piss my pants **hides face with pillow, peeking over the top**

Kairi- AHH! Omg! Shut up Lane! **leans forward**

Jess- **munches on popcorn, eyes wide**

Selphie- Wouldn't it be funny if the Ring Girl actually crawled out of the TV?

Ring Girl- **Turns to Selphie **Not such a bad idea, preeeeeecioussss.

Jess- Hey, when did you turn into Golem from Lord of the Rings?

Ring girl**- goes all the way to the front, places hand on the edge of TV and starts crawling out**

Lane- AHHHHHH! **throws popcorn bowl at the girl as she jumps on the bed with everyone else**

Ring Girl- **after getting out of the tv, turns into Micheal Jackson**

Girls- 00

Kairi- I knew it.

Selphie- OMG! SING US A SONGGGGG!

Micheal Jackson- **starts doing gay moves**

Oh, Oh, Oh, i wanna be free- yeah, to feel the way i feel, Man! I feel like a woman! And Lane doesn't own KINGDOM HEARTS!

Jess- You know what? Im sick of your bullshit.DIE!** all girls take out guns and shoot the bitch**

Micheal Jackson/Ring Girl-** falls over dead, seeps back into the tv, and video tape gets all messed up**

Selphie- **Sigh** Let's just watch The Notebookas the reviewers read the chapter

Girls- **nod**

Infidelity

By: Chibi Neko-Chan

Beta Reader: Jbhyperandweird

"Talking"

Thoughts

**Emphasis**

XXXXX- scene change

/-/-Dream

_talking in dream/flashbacks_

Last Chapter:

"Why such the long face?' A masculine voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Riku?"

This Chapter:

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to at least give me a welcome back kiss?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow as he got up from the couch. Kairi smiled sheepishly as she embraced her fiancé in a tight hug.

"I missed you so much," Riku whispered into her hair, smelling the nicely-scented shampoo from her morning shower. He felt her fingers lightly tangle themselves in his long hair.

"It was different without you here," Kairi replied softly, maybe just a bit to softly for Riku's liking. Taking a step back, his aqua eyes skimmed Kairi's face and a lazy smirk crossed his face.

"How different?" He asked playfully, hoping to see a small trace of a smile from Kairi. When he didn't receive one, he bent down and lightly kissed her lips. He then made a trail from her lips all the way to her ear.

"Tell me what's wrong Kai," Riku pleaded, regaining his posture and staring down at the quiet female. Kairi knew she couldn't just pass with a "nothing baby".

Tell him.

Taking a deep breath, Kairi's eyes locked onto Riku's aqua ones.

No, now's not the right time.

"You just look so different from last time, it's almost like seeing a stranger," Kairi sent him a small smile and Riku grinned down at her. Slipping one warm around her tiny waist, he pulled her towards him with a sinister grin on his face.

"Well we'll just have to get reacquainted, won't we?" Riku's voice held a slightly evil tone as he grabbed his fiance's bottom. Kairi, letting out a giggle, playfully slapped Riku in the arm.

"Aren't you tired from the flight?" Kairi asked casually, getting out of her fiance's grasp and looking over at his luggage by the couch.

"Yeah, I almost fell asleep until I heard the front door open."

"Oh," Kairi blinked, sending him a sympathetic smile, "sorry."

"Don't be. I couldn't sleep anyway because of the excitement of seeing you again," turning towards the couch, Riku looked over his shoulder at Kairi.

"You know, there is room for two."

"I would but I got to get some stuff together for work and all. My boss wants me to work the night shift tonight too-" Kairi paused when she saw her husband's lip turn into a slight pout.

"Please?" Sora pleaded, his cobalt eyes and adorable pout to hard to ignore. Wait Sora? Rubbing her eyes, Riku stood in front of her with a pout. Damn her imagination.

"...Alright. I guess a few minutes wouldn't hurt," Riku smiled as he laid down on the couch. Scooting over, Kairi made her place right between his dangling arm and muscular body.

XXXXX

"-lost in the game, OH BABY, Oops, you think that I'm sent from above! I'm not that **innocent,"** a feminine voice rang through the apartment as Britney Spears blasted through her blue boom box. After placing a couple of business suits back into her closest, the blonde turned back to her suitcase.

"Hum de dum de du-" Emerald eyes grew wide as memories flooded back into her head as she stared down at the item in her suitcase pocket. They weren't necessarily bad memories, but ones you wouldn't really call good.

The slamming of a door was heard.

XXXXX

She couldn't sleep. She felt guilty and uncomfortable. Turning, Kairi's eyes landed on Riku's face. It seemed more softer, more **peaceful** in his sleep. She knew his job had really been getting to him lately, she could still see the small rings under his eyelids as he slept. Kairi let her fingers gently roam through the silver hair above his forehead as a small sigh escaped her lips.

"I'm **so **sorry," Kairi whispered, removing her hand from Riku's forehead and roughly wiping the tears away from her eyes. Standing up, Kairi gave Riku a soft peck on the cheek before getting ready for work.

After hearing Kairi's footsteps fade away, Riku slowly opened his eyes and sighed as he lazily ran his hand against his nose.

"Sorry?...You're not the only one."

XXXXX

This is going to be a long night. Sora thought to himself as he stood outside of the small blue house. Not even the door's thickness could impede the children's screaming as he rang the doorbell. Sora watched as the door opened but, nobody was there to greet him. A second later, he saw a flash of brown hair right before his eyes.

"BABY BROTHER!- NICHOLAS STOPPING TRYING TO TAKE THE HEADS OFF OF KYLIE'S BARBIE DOL- KYLIE! DO NOT HIT YOUR BROTHER!" The young slender yelling woman turned back towards her brother, letting out a sigh, "Anyway... baby brother! I haven't seen you in the longest time!"

Sora nearly choked at the sudden death hug his sister, May, gave him. Sora patted her back softly, coughing out a "hi" as she let him go. May stepped out of the way to let Sora in, kicking left out toys out of the way in the process. Yep, the typical new family household.

"I'm **so** happy you could come last minute! I really needed a babysitter! I'm really sorry it was such last notice but Darius didn't tell me about the plans until this morning," May gave her brother a shy smile as she placed her black purse on her shoulder.

"What movie are you guys going to see?" Sora asked, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the nearby coat rack.

"We decided on Mission Impossible 3. Maybe learn some moves to use on these frightful children of min-"

"MOM! Nick took my snack! Get it backkkkkkkkkk!" a small blonde haired child, about five years old, hollered as she stood in her princess jasmine outfit with her arms crossed over her undeveloped chest. Her ocean blue eyes were filled with unshed tears while her bottom lip poked out. Kylie, being so upset about her snack, didn't even see her uncle.

"Kylie," her mother's voice came out in a sing song voice, "look who came to visit you!"

Turning, Kylie's eyes grew in happiness when she saw Sora. Running over to him, Kylie flung her tiny arms around his neck as he picked her up, "Uncle Sora!"

"Hey Kylie! What seems to be the matter?" Sora asked, pretending to be completely oblivious about the scene that just happened before him. Kylie's pout came back upon her face as she pointed towards the living room.

"Nick took my snack for his game!" Sora rose an eyebrow as his sister let out a frustrated sigh.

"Nick! Come Here!" May yelled, wondering why her children were having snacks right before their dinner. Sora's eyes scanned his sister's face and noticed light purple bags under her eyes from not getting very much needed sleep.

An eight-year old boy flipped into the entrance area, his white ninja outfit covering his mouth and the top of his head. His brown bangs fell from underneath the white hood and his amber eyes shone mischievously. Pretending to do a kung-fu move on his mother, Nick let out a "HI-YA!"

"Don't pretend to kick me young man!" May scolded.

"Ah but mom-!"

"No buts! Why did you steal Kylie's snack?" His mother questioned, placing her hands on her hips and giving him a stern look. Nick's shoulders hunched down in disappointment.

"I took her snack so I could use the fruit snacks as explosives, Mom! How am I suppose to be a great ninja without dodging explosives!" Turning to glare at his little sister, the boy's amber eyes filled with excitement when they handed on Sora.

"Uncle Sora!" After placing Kylie down, Sora and Nick exchanged their 'secret' hand shake. This so called hand shake ended with the two boys spitting in their hand and clasping each other's hands together. The chimes from the clock above the couch in the living room rang and May opened the door.

"Okay you guys be good to Uncle Sora! I'll see you in the morning! Come here and give your momma a kiss!" Kylie willingly ran up to her mother and placed a big kiss on her mother's cheek. Nicholas just stood next to Sora.

"Nicholas, you better come here and give your momma a kiss!"

"No way. Girls have cooties! Ninjas can't get the cootie illness!" Nicholas tried to pry himself out of his mother's hold as her arms folded around her son's torso. Pulling him towards her, she placed a kiss on his cheek and waved goodbye.

"Ewwwww!" Kicking the door shut with his foot, Nicholas took the back of his hand and wiped it across his cheek so he wouldn't get 'infected.'

XXXXX

Finally, they were quiet and actually listening to the movie. After 5 rough hours, they decided to shut up and agree to watch the Disney classic 'Mulan.' Kylie, with her doll house in front of her, watched the movie every now and then but, mostly played with the inanimate human beings. However, Nicholas had been quite the opposite, his ninja 'supplies and weapons' were lazily thrown in any open space he could find and now his attention was only towards the movie.

Sora stretched out on the comfortable worn out couch and rubbed his eyes. He had a long day and an even longer night. His body was telling him to sleep but his mind was reminding him that he wasn't home, but babysitting. Well, what if he would only close his eyes for a few moments? That couldn't hurt, right?

Sora was wrong.

/-/

"_Excuse me, but would you mind if I shared this cab with you?" _

"_Yeah. Kairi Baker. And who might you be?" _

Huh?

Sora slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a dark movie theater, where every movie chair was taken by a human body. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the huge platinum movie screen. Sora turned his gaze towards it. His jaw nearly hit the ground when he saw Kairi and him on the screen. The setting was when they first met.

"_Sora Axell. It's nice to meet yo-" The old driver suddenly made an extremely sharp turn. Sora, who already had his hand out for Kairi to shake, went flying onto Kairi. Kairi quickly turned to look towards the driver for a moment and saw an evil glint in the woman's eyes. That was when Kairi noticed something._

_His hand is caressing my right breast..._

"Mommy, why is that man's hand over that ladies milk jug?" Sora heard a little boy ask, making him shrink down in his chair in embarrassment.

"That's her boobie!" the older sibling yelled towards the little boy, causing all her friends to laugh. The children shut their mouths however, when their mother sent them that motherly stare.

"_I wasn't planning to forget such a lovely lady anyways."_

"_And how many ladies fall for your pick up lines and charm, If I may ask?" _

Sora felt his heart skip a beat when the camera focused on Kairi's smiling face.

"_My family has just been on my mind a lot lately.," _

"_I understand. Not really getting the love you need right?"_

He had been right.

"_I can give you some of that love that's been missing."_

But, they had both been wrong. Sora slightly leaned forward, his eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"_Fine. Get ready to eat my dust, baby."_

"_Hahaha! Nice Boxers!"_

"Whoop! That boy sure has a nice ass!" a teenaged brunette, that was sitting right in front of Sora, whispered. A smirk played upon his features, but he didn't take his eyes away from the screen.

"No way. Did you not see her fiancé? He was way hotter," the dirty blonde argued, making Sora frown.

Kairi would rather have him then Riku, right?

"_That doesn't count! You cheated!"_

"_You cheated first!"_

The race wasn't the only thing they cheated on. They also cheated on the little thing called** love.**

"_So, this is goodbye?" _

"_Maybe." _

"If I payed 6.50 for a movie this fucking short, Im going to blow the managers brain out!" A booming voice yelled, making everyone turn around and nearly make all the children piss their pants.

"Don't worry honey, this movie ain't over until like another hour! Hehe!" His wife, a drag queen Sora guessed by what she/he was wearing, said. Sora slowly turned back around.

Freaky.

"_Oh you know, with the whole grabbing fetish you seem to have."_

"_Oh please, you never complained about me doing it before." _

"Oh mama! Can I attend Spanish dancing lessons with Chris now?" a fifteen year old girl next to Sora asked.

"Oh hell no."

"_You gotta chase what ya want."_

"_Sora!"_

He loved the way she said his name.

"_I TOLD YOU TO FUCK OFF!" _

"_My My, aren't you the early bird." _

A chuckle escaped his lips as people gasped at the girls rather colorful language.

"_Say bye to Noah for now!" _

Why not add Riku to that list?... I wonder if she ever got her book back.

"_Kairi please, try it on!" Sora begged like he was a little kid wanting candy in a candy store._

"_Noo!" Kairi blushed a deep red color, "Besides," she whispered, "I really don't know how to put these leg things on.."_

But she sure knew how to take them off.

"_You like the rain?"_

"_I love the rain."_

He loved how open she became to him.

"_Sora? What are you doing?"_

"_No. Question is, What are you doing? Why did you run away from me?"_

"Because she couldn't handle how fucking hott you were!" The brunette screamed, a fit of giggles taking over her as her friend bonked her on the head.

"Shut up Lauren!"

"_Yeah?"_

"_I think when you ran away, my heart ran away with you.."_

He had more experience with pick up lines than he thought. But he only wanted to use that on one person, and that was **Kairi.**

"_Hm. Like I was saying, this is my fiancé Sora Axell," _

"_Miss Baker is... Riku's fiancé!"_

Damn, and not only did the situation grow more complex and confusing, but his feelings had tangled into a mess too.

"_I needed a change. Alexis and I seemed to have lost our chemistry, our fire. It got dull and boring."_

"_Oh. So you're just going to throw every girl away after she gets boring?_"

Sora blinked, a tint of guilt flooding into his cobalt eyes. He knew he wouldn't leave her..**. Kairi.**

"_what do we HAVE?"_

"_... each other?"_

Hearing a large wailing in the back, Sora turned with an eyebrow lifted. The big guy from earlier was crying so hard that nearly half of the empty popcorn container was filled up with salty tears. His partner passed him a red hankie.

"Damn, I knew we should of seen 'Pretty Woman' instead!"

"_You know, you just **LOVE** assuming things!" _

"_And you like to walk away from problems!" _

He realized that he was the worst hypocrite he ever met.

"_Oh. I would defeat him with my death glare of doom of course."_

"_Oh yeah. That face could destroy anything by just staring at it."_

"Mom! I want a death glare of gloom!" the little boy from earlier pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well honey, they aren't on sale yet. You'll just have to wait," his mother answered, obviously getting tired of the little boy's comments. How hard was it to watch a movie with peace?

"_Iwasn'tabletotellyouearlierthatIthoughtyoulookedbeautifulsoIjustwantedtotellyounow."_

"_This whole thing is rather an... awkward situation."_

Agreed.

"_What I **had** to tell you was..."_

"_Was?"_

I never got to find out. Was it that she was...

"_Goodbye Sora."_

"_Goodbye..."_

In love with me too?

/-/

XXXXX

"Wake up!" Kylie hollered into Sora' ear, making the twenty-two year old man jump up and hit his head. Rubbing it, he looked down at Kylie and Nicholas. You know, the kids he was suppose to be babysitting.

"Huh? Uh- sorry."

"It's okay, just try to stay awake because mom will get mad if she catches you asleep, and then I could beat you up with her permission!" Nicholas yelled, almost...excitedly.

"Right," Sora nodded, running a hand through his chestnut locks.

"Soooo..." Kylie shifted her weight as she held a Barbie in front of Sora, "Who's up for house!"

XXXXX

Her hands were shaking as she sat on the cold plush bench. Why? Why did she put herself in this situation? Sighing, she glanced around. She always hated hospitals, even though she was just here for only a 'check-up.' Oh, and did she mention that she also hated waiting? Waiting added with hospitals made her paranoid and make her want to throw up. Which wouldn't be good.

Hearing the door creak open, Alexis's emerald eyes shot up. Her gaze met her doctor's serious one.

"Well Ms. Carr, we have the results."

Nodding her head, Alexis bit her bottom lip as she reached for the folder. Taking in a deep breath, her fidgeting hands slowly opened the tan folder and read the awaited paper inside.

It was** confirmed.**

"So then it is..."

"Yes, Riku Rivera's son."

XXXXX

THE END! MUAHAHAHAHHA! IM SO EVIL! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! YOU FOUND OUT! GO YOU! Anyways PLEASE REVIEW! HAHAHAHA IM SO EVIL! WHOO!

Thanks! And Love yall!

Chibi Neko-chan 2.

Reviews are great. Long reviews are even greater. Hehe.


	12. Running Away From The Truth

Finally Chapter 12 is being written! About Time! Well, Im sick right now with strep throat so I decided it's the best time to do my writing when im away from school (I only have 3 more days till Im out for the summer, yes!) I hope you all are doing well! I apologize for updating so late! Read and Review!

A/N: Oh and I forgot to mention! Im going to be coming up with a new story too! I really like the plot idea I came up with... I just have to come up with more ideas on how to make the plot more interesting and how to make it longer. Then Ill do my outline for how my chapters will go, and then BAM. It'll be up for you to see!

Thanks to:

Starlon- Hahaha! Yes, I finally updated! Thanks for the review!

LonelyKitten- **eyes widden at her excitement **Haha! I love you too! **Gives her an icecream** Thanks for the review!

Hurkydoesntknow- Yeah, Im planning on beating the game tonight or tomorrow! XD My friend and I are in Atlantica and I just love that world! Lmfao! Anyways thanks for the review!

Revengematron3- Lol! Bet you reading all those chapters gave you a headache! But thank you! Yeah, I tried not to make it too obvious, did I? Lol thanks for the review!

SoraKairi forever- Heh, Thanks for all the compliments! I appreciate them! Don't worry, it's a s/k fic so of course s/k will get together! Anyways, Thank you for the review!

White Evergreen- Haha yeah! I was thinking about making his sister Aerith but then I was like "Nahhhhh". But thanks so much for the review!

SuperSelph1992- Finally! The chapter you've been waiting for! You're wonderful! Thanks for the review!

LiTlEgReen-WizArd-JedI: Man! You figured it out! But it's okay though! You're just smart! Thanks for the review! PS. Your pen name is hard to spell correctly. HAHA.

xJadedx8: Haha yeah I wouldn't give up Sora for Riku! Sora is just way to hott! Man, he's just... yummy! Don't use her death glare of doom on me! AHHH! LOL love ya too! Thanks for the review!

MuSicalDayDrEam- Yeah, it was wasn't it? I loved the drag queen with the pretty woman comment. Anyways thanks for the review!

Candyfan2231- AH! DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE STORY! Lol! Only one more chapter! But yeah! I'm cruel and evil! Thanks for the review!

Thesrazrbladekisses- HAHA. YES IT IS TRUE! Anyways lol, no you rock! Thanks for the review!

Sadistic Insomaniac- XD! Thank you! I love you too! Thanks for the review!

Pirate.chan- I just love twists! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Nips- LOL! I'm happy it didn't turn out like that too! Anyways Thanks for the review!

TgIiDgUiS- Hahaha! Thanks for the review!

KittyCat- Exploding cats! Haha you're funny! Thanks for the review!

Hearts of Dreams- Haha! Yeah, each one will end up with the one they are meant to be with! Thanks for the review!

Puplove100- YEP CONFIRMED. HAHA. Thanks for the review!

No Name- Hahah! Here's your update! Hey, do you rp? Your pen name looks familar... anyways thanks for the review!

Fairiemeggy- Ah! I'm sorry I made you cry! Lol thanks for the compliments and the review!

NaughtsMemories- ! HERE'S THE CHAPTER UPDATE! LOL! Thanks for the review! You're great! Oh and I used your suggestion! Thank you! The song is so pretty!

LH23wb- Haha Rich? Thank you? Lol thanks for the review!

Disclaimer:

Sora- **hanging with Riku, Roxas, Wakka, Tidus, Leon, and yes even Cloud. **

All- **all dressed up in 60s wears, looking at gummi ship**

Sora- Why this car is automatic, It's systematic, It's hydromatic, It's...

Leon- Greased Lightening?

Sora- No! Its Gummi Thunder!

Riku- Gummi Thunder? What the f- **pauses looking at Sora**

Sora- **places his hands on Roxas's shoulders and jumps so high that he goes flying over Roxas's head and right on top of the Gummi ship. Continues singing. **With a four speed on the floor, they'll be waiting at the door. You know that ain't no shit, we'll be getting lots of tit-

Kairi- Sora! **Runs off crying **YOU USED ME FOR MY BOOBS

Lane- **walks up seeing Kairi run off and the guys standing there speechless **What happened to the set in the five minutes I went to go get a drink? **Blinks**

Wakka- the disclaimer, ya!

Lane- oh goo-

Tidus- LANE DOESNT OWN KINDGDOM HEARTS OR ANYTHING SHE USES IN THIS CHAPTER

Lane- AHHH NO! SOMEONE KILL ME!

Cloud- **twisted smile and stabs her with his sword **Gladly

A/N 2: Okay, since it's the second to last chapter that im writing, I'm holding a little contest thing. Whoever can find the one similar thing that was featured in all the chapter **disclaimers** that im looking for, gets to well... get his/her own character in the final chapter of Infidelity! I know its nothing really GREAT, but it's the best I can do! Okay, so whoever is up for it, let me remind you that the **FIRST **person to review with the right answer gets their part in the story! Alrighty? **Good luck!**

Infidelity

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

"Talking"

Thoughts

**Emphasis**

XXXXX- scene change

_lyrics_

It was a cold and, surprisingly, quiet winter day in New York. The aroma of coffee beans and fresh bread filled Kairi's nostrils as she slowly made her way through town. She wasn't in a rush to go home, to go to work, or to go anywhere at all in that matter. She liked the fresh air and she knew she needed it. Kairi wrapped her beige scarf more securely around her neck when the frigid wind brushed against her neck and cheek. Her eye's lingered back towards the coffee shop across from her and skimmed the shop's title, **Amor's Café**.

She stood there for quite sometime, hands in her jean pockets, reading the title over and over again as memories flooded her mind. Pain was clear in her cerulean eyes, but she forced on a strong face. She was so tangled up, she didn't even know how to start unraveling her emotions and thoughts.

The familiar bell rang when Kairi opened the door and made her way in. She found it a little funny that every time she came to the café alone, it was because she missed him. This time though, she knew the reason why she missed him and why she had the right to.

"You know what Claire? Love's a bitch," A raven-haired teen spoke, closing her cell phone with a frown plastered upon her radiant face.

Sure got that right.

Her thoughts then went to the other night, where she had been alone with Riku on the couch. How would he take when she finally told him? Running a hand through her hair, Kairi let out a slightly frustrated sigh as her thoughts went even further back.

She remembered the remorse and unhappiness she saw in Sora's eyes when she finally told him about Riku. He had been crushed, and she had been feeling the same way when Alexis came into the picture. But there was a difference in between the two, Sora hadn't been happy with Alexis, but Kairi had been happy with Riku. She was lonely, but he wanted a change. That's what started the whole thing. So in the end, Sora was the one that was inflicted with pain a bit more.

"What about **YOU!**" Kairi's head shot up from the sudden shout and her eyes landed on a tall skinny man with a microphone. Kairi rose a thin eyebrow when she saw him pointing at her.

"...me?" Kairi questioned, pointing to herself.

"Yes, You!"

"What about me?" Kairi asked confused, a deep blush coming to her cheeks when she realized everyone was staring at her with interest.

"You're gonna come up here on stage and entertain us with a song, a poem, or maybe even a debate! What do you say?"

"Uh, No Than-"

"Oh come on!" The man shouted in the microphone, making everyone nod and clap for her. Sighing, Kairi got up and walked onto the small wooden platform.

"Well alright. Can I play on that piano?"

"Sure thing! Have fun and let loose!"

"Uh.. right," Kairi muttered as she took a seat and stared down at the instrument key's. Placing her long fingers gently on the keys, she started to play a few notes. She was just expecting to wig it, to just make it sound good. However, she didn't know her emotions would seep out of her fingers and onto the keys, and she didn't expect her thoughts to stream out of her lips into a song. After a few verses and courses, Kairi let her emotions take over herself, tears traveling down her cheeks as she sung the lyrics powerfully.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

Pictures of Sora.

_I don't wanna do this anymoreI don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_  
Pictures of Riku

_Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore-_

The ringing of her cell phone made her halt and cut off the rest of the song. Everyone in the café either let out a sad sigh or shook their head to get out of the sudden spell they were just put under. Opening the phone that hummed Beethoven's Symphony 9, Kairi pressed the green talk button and turned from the crowd.

"Hey Kairi, It's Alexis," Kairi felt her heart stop for a moment, did she know, "Sora and I need to see you as soon as possible about the wedding."

"As in, right now? I thought we had plans for tomorrow."

"We do, but its an emergency."

"Emergency?" Blinking, Kairi got up and got her things together. A couple of people in the crowd 'boo-ed' in disappointment since she was leaving without the song unfinished.

Kairi gave the café a wave and a sympathetic smile before returning to her conversation with Alexis.

"Yeah, we'll just meet at your house alright? Sora and I are in some sort of restaurant that isn't far. Say about twenty minutes?"

Not wanting to disappoint her client, Kairi picked up her walking pace and nodded, "Sure. Goodbye."

After hanging up the phone, only one thought registered through her head for the rest of the walk.

Sora...

XXXXX

"Bye," Alexis shut her phone off right when Sora came out of the bathroom. She watched as Sora walked back towards their booth and took a seat.Realizing the check book was gone, he looked up at Alexis with a raised eyebrow.

"Where did our bill go?"

"I payed for it. Don't worry about it," Smiling, Alexis tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ears, "We have to get going anyways. We have to see Kairi about the wedding."

"But I thought our meeting was tomorrow?" Sora asked, getting up along with his fiancé.

"It was until I had to reschedule because of my doctor's appointment tomorrow," Alexis said, lying through her teeth. True, she did have a doctors appointment tomorrow, but that was three hours before the meeting with Kairi was scheduled.

"Oh."

Only one thought came in Sora's mind as he opened the door for his pregnant fiancé. It decided to stay with him for the rest of the drive home as well.

Kairi...

XXXXX (Okay, This next scene is for my editor and for everyone who wants a longer chapter XD! I wanted to place her in my story because she's just WONDERFUL. It really doesn't contribute to the story though... XD but It's funny! Just go to the next XXXXX to read on, or take a comic relief and read this part! XD well I'm out)

The old car's head lights lit up the darkened street as it parked in a spot covered by the forest's trees. Two women, no older then twenty-one, sat in the car. The first woman, the one in the drivers seat, had medium dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She was fanning herself nervously.

"Oh Lane, what if we get caught? We'll be sent to jail! I don't look good in orange!"

"Jess for the fiftieth time, we won't get caught unless you or I say something! And we won't, now will we?" A tall brunette asked her friend, Jessica. Grabbing a brown paper-bag from behind her seat, she took out a black mask with cuts for the eyes and mouth, and also a pair of gloves. Lane handed the bag to Jessica before putting it on.

"Maybe if we thought about it more, we could of planned something better..." Jessica said, putting on the exact same things that her friend was doing.

"Jess, he deserved it from abusing you. We just let him meet his fate earlier then he thought," Lane said, giving her friend a wink, "Besides, Earl is just going to become a missing person that no one really misses at all."

"Your right," Jess agreed, "You ready to do this?"

"Yeah," The two girls nodded at each other after they got out of the car and shut their door. They strolled their way to the back of the car where the trunk was located. And in that trunk, would be good ol Earl.

"SexRiku... when did you get that license plate? And isn't that Kairi's fiancé?" Lane asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she gave the license plate an interested stare.

Blushing, Jessica unlocked the trunk and opened it, "Lane, will you please concentrate on Mr. dead-body-that-is-stinking-up-my-car!"

"See! I told you we should have sprayed him with AXE body spray before we put him in here! Those insects would have been all over him saying 'I want your bod, Earl!'" Lane mimicked in a high pitch tone as she went to go pick up the heavy body.

Jess started to assist Lane, but after only 10 seconds of having half the body in her arms, Jess couldn't take it anymore.

"EHH! DEAD BODY! DEAD BODY! DEAD BODY!"

"Could you be any louder!" Lane hissed, tumbling here and there trying to gain her balance with the body on her, "Please help me before he falls on me!"

"Eh...Sorry!" Jessica hurried back over and picked up the part of Earl she had before, "Lets just get this over with!"

After walking a couple of minutes in complete silence, the two finally stopped by a deep ditch.

"Hey Lane?"

"Yes Jess, this is where we throw the body," Lane answered again.

"Oh good," Jess shifted her weight as she got ready for the throw, "But what I was going to say was that this mask over my face makes me feel like oogie-boogie."

"That's... great. Ready? On the count of three...1...2... GUMMIBEARS!" That was a really stupid mistake. Jessica let out a small shriek and threw the body as hard as she could as Lane still held onto the bag. Before she flew off with Earl, Lane quickly let go and caught her balance on a tree branch before falling into the ditch.

"Oh my god... I think I just pissed my pants. Let's get going home."

"Sorry Lane," Jessica blinked and started heading back towards the car, "Yeah, let's go home."

When the two got back in the car and where a far distance away from the dead body, they screamed out a "GOODBYE EARL!"

"And hello Riku! Come to momma!" Jessica shouted happily, bouncing up and down in her chair.

Lane just shook her head as she heard her friend talk about her cousin for the rest of the way home. (Okay I'm done with my fun)

XXXXX

"Signed Papers go there, Size measurements go here..." Kairi continued mumbling to herself as she placed Ms. Carr's papers in their right places. Her once kitchen table could have been mistaken as a lawyer's work desk from all the papers that were sorted around. Before placing the last piece of paper in it right's place, Kairi gave it a quick glance and paused when she looked at the signature part of it. **Sora Axell's **stood out in the paper with blue pen and Kairi's expression became a more curious one as she read the paper over and over again.

You can always learn about a person through their handwriting her English professor would say when Kairi was present in her class. Shaking her head lightly, Kairi glanced back down at the piece of paper.

Well it's slightly messy, really small, sorta-

"I didn't know a piece of paper could be so entertaining," a smooth voice interrupted and Kairi had to bite down on her lip from screaming out loud. Quickly looking over her shoulder, she saw Riku smirking at her.

"Riku! Don't do that!" Kairi sighed, placing a hand on her heart, "...Riku! But, what are you doing here!"

"I do live here you know," Riku let out a slight chuckle before giving Kairi a funny look, "Are you alright?"

"I'm... I'm fine. I just thought you had work today," Kairi turned, facing Riku with a small grin on her face. The doorbell then rang causing Kairi's heart to skip a beat. The thought of the two men in the same room was just nerve wrecking.

"I'll get it, it's my clients," Kairi said, walking down the hallway. Riku folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall.

"We're having company?" Riku asked in a dull voice.

Kairi nodded before answering the door, "Just for a bit. You can go upstairs if you like."

Riku nodded, muttering a "I'll do that," and made his way up and clear out of site before Kairi opened the door. Kairi stared at the two people in front of her.

Alexis had a sort of scared expression on her face as Sora just stood there looking relaxed. Kairi, again, wondered how he could hide his emotions so well. Didn't he feel the tumbling mass of butterflies in his stomach to when he saw her? Or was it just when she saw him?

"Hi Miss Carr and Mr. Axel," Kairi greeted, opening the door wider and stepping out of the way, "Please come in."

"Hello there Kairi," Alexis replied, stepping inside the warm house first. Sora didn't say anything but Kairi could feel his eyes on her as she stared at Alexis.

"The papers and everything are on the kitchen table." Kairi lead the two to the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Water would be nice, thank you," Alexis called, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Her eyes wondered around the house, as if trying to find something, or rather, **someone.** When she saw Sora give her a weird stare, she quickly made up an excuse.

"Nice place you have here."

"Thank you," Kairi said as she grabbed a cylinder-shaped glass from the shelf. She paused, her eyes not leaving the glasses in front of her, "Would you like something Sora?"

"No, but thank you Kairi," she nearly shivered when she heard him say her name. After filling the cup with ice water, she walked over and handed it to Alexis. She then took a seat at the rectangular wooden table, sitting across from Alexis and near Sora.

"So," Kairi began, breaking the awkward moment, "Why so sudden?"

"Well..." Alexis took in a deep breath and averted her eyes from the two and onto the table, "I found out something that's really important- "

"Alexis she knows already about the pregnancy," Sora said, giving his fiancé a concerned glance.

"I know that. The important thing I have to tell you guys is that-"

"Hey Kai, where's the remote?" Riku interrupted, appearing in the kitchen. Alexis nearly turned ghostly pale and Riku felt his stomach flop.

"It's in the dresser by my bed," Kairi answered, not noticing the exchange.

"Oh... I guess I'll be go-"

"No Riku. It's better if you stay," Alexis called. Kairi and Sora swapped a surprised look as Riku tried his best to keep his cool as he walked over and took a seat.

"Okay?" Taking the last seat that was available at the table, which was to Alexis's right and Kairi's left, Riku raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"What's going on? A baby that **YOU'RE** the **FATHER** of **,Riku,** is growing in my stomach," Alexis finally revealed. A hand immediately flew to Kairi's mouth in shockRiku eyes nearly popped out of his head, and Sora's jaw hit the ground.

"W-What?" Sora questioned, not believing the words out of the blonde's mouth. Tears built up in the young mother's eyes as the truth flowed out of her mouth.

"I'm **so sorry** Sora," She took in a deep breath, "That's why I'm calling off the wedding and engagement. I can't marry someone I know I wasn't loyal to. It's just not right at all. You don't des-"

"He's been having an affair with me," Kairi stated, a complete silence following as their eyes drifted over to her, "While Riku and you were hooking up, so was Sora and I. I can't believe things got so complicated. We started this because of relationship problems but it ended up in even a bigger mess then we were already in. Riku, what I did I know was wrong and I know 'I'm sorry's don't accomplish things..."

"I understand Kairi. You know I have to be there for Alexis's baby. I want to be able to love the child... and the mother. So you do understand why I'm calling off our engagement also, then?"

Kairi nodded, astonished at the fact that she felt tears coming to her eyes too. Alexis turned and looked up at her once-fiancé with wide eyes, her tears steaming down her cheeks freely.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

There was a slight pause before Sora nodded.

"I do. Alexis..." Even though he called the blondes name, Kairi looked up. Would he admit, like Riku with Alexis, admit that he loved her?

"I love you."

The harsh sound of a chair hitting the floor was heard along with the slamming of the door. The others peered up and found the red-head gone.

XXXXX

AHAHAHAHAHA. End of chapter 12. Aren't you happy that is the LAST cliffhanger you'll ever have to experience from this chapter! Can you make it through! I hope so! Anyways yeah that one part was based off that song "Goodbye Earl" by Dixie Chicks (which I don't own) because I was listening to the song and then I got hyper while talking to my beta reader and then BAM! That happens. See what happens when you talk to me? You get to interefere in stories! Yay! Anyways I hope you guys have a GREAT summer vacation! (Mine started today on the 14th of June!) Stay Safe! I love you all!

Don't forget about the contest and to review!

Chibi Neko-Chan2


	13. I See You

Well, It's the last chapter of Infidelity! I can't believe this fic is already over! Aha, It just took me a year to complete. So yeah, Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and everything! It means a whole ton! Have your eyes peeled for my next fic that should be arriving soon!

Thanks To:

Princess Padfoot xo: Man, you figured it out! You guys are just to smart **sticks tongue out** but alas, you didn't get the disclaimer thing right. REALLY NICE TRY THOUGH. I did get hurt a lot haha. Haha yeah, I loved writing the Earl thing, it was great! Lol! Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the LAST CHAPTER. OMG. XD

Starlorn- Haha! Thanks! Wow, you love a lot of things o.o; but who blames ya? I love a lot of thigns too! XD Did I update soon enough? I think so o.o; Thanks for all the love! Love yas! Thanks for all the reviews!

candyfan2231- Haha, yeah Im mean with those cliffhangers, but yep, IT WAS YOUR LAST ONE. Now you just have to experience the painful words of "The End." Can you handle it? Nice try for the disclaimer thing, but that wasn't it. Thanks for trying and thanks for the reviews!

White Evergreen- I know Sora! STOP BEING AN IDIOT! Gosh, hopefully he'll fix up in this chapter. Aha. But there's still hope. Thanks for the reviews!

Ass-lee: Wow, your review was pretty long girlfriend! XDD! NO! Don't hurt me! You probably will though because youll miss me so much XD. IF YOU KILL SORA, ILL KILL LEON. Ahhaha! How you can deal with that! Man, remember those episodes we saw? XDD. Haha, yes I do love Sora but that's not the right one! AND YOU KNOW IT. Inses XD oh god thats great. Talk to you later , thanks for all the reviews!

MusicalDaydream- XD about the staring chapter thing. Haha, I always check my favorites like every day to see if people updated or not. I cant stand hanging on to see what happens next, haha im a hypocrite. Yay. And yes, Kairi is an emotional mess. Let's see if she straigtens up, haha thanks for the reviews!

Lonely Kitten- Haha, no not movies but you were REALLY close. Really good try! Yay for the last chapter! Thanks for all your reviews!

Meg- Ah, thank you! I didn't mean to make you cry though **sweatdrop** but yeah, Unfaithful is a great song. I love the music video. Whoot whoot. Thanks for all the reviews!

LiTlEgReen-WizArd-JedI- LAST TIME I HAVE TO WRITE OUT YOUR PEN NAME FOR THIS STORY. Ahahahaha! Gosh! Lol! But yep, Its ready to be read right now! So go on! Thanks for all the reviews!

ScReAmofaBrOkEnAnGel- Wow, your pen name is really pretty. Haha. Ahhh! Don't cry! I'm sorry! Haha, Im always laughing and squealing when I read a good fanfic or if my friends say something funny on a.i.m and my parents are like "wtf?" lmfao. Haha, No Im not making a sequel but Im going to have a new story thats going to be up soon. Its going to be really good! Thanks for all the reviews and ideas!

Hurkydoesntknow- Man, I went to your you tube page, and watched those "Kingdom Of Hearts" videos and my friend Ashley and I FELL IN LOVE with them. They are so freaking funny. XDD! Man, whoever made them is like such a genius. Anyways Nope, not boldness! But nice try though! Thanks for all the reviews Hurky!

Ciara- Haha! Ooops! I did it again! I updated! Thanks for the reviews!

Thesrazrbladekisses- Yeah. Dixie Chicks are pretty stellar. Though, I love the FLY cd more then any other one. Im not a big country person either. Im more pop and stuff XD. Haha with the angel music thing! Anyways go read now! Thanks for all the reviews!

Xjadedx8- Ha. Bam bam bam! Ha really, your favorite ever? xD Youll probably find another one thats better then this soon. YOU CAN LOOK FORWARD TO MY NEW STORY! XD, Its going to have a lot of fluff **squeal!** Well, go on and read and find out what happens! Haha thanks for all the reviews! Love yas!

Dundeaiel Silimaure- Awwwwww Thank you so much! Here's the last chapter! Thanks for the review!

No name- Haha yeah the cliffes are evil! What's your rp name? No Name? If so, are you part of KingdomH? Anywayssss Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy the last chapter!

Kaiora 93- Haha, Updated! So go find out! Thanks for the review!

ProtectTheRain- Wow, I like your pen name a lot too XD anyways... Haha Thanks! Thank you for the review!

NeoseekerDarkKnight- AH. THE WINNER. **Points** I hope I did your character well, thanks for responding so quickly! So yeah, I hope I don't disappoint you ..; Anyways Congratulations on winning and here's the next and last chapter of Infidelity! Thanks for the review!

Authors Note: Congratulations again NeoseekerDarkKnight for winning the disclaimer contest! NeoseekerDarkKnight's character is Draik everybody! So yay! Give it up! **claps**

Disclaimer:

Riku- **sings to Ryan Cabrera's 'On The Way Down'** Sick and tired of this world, there's no more air-

Selphie- Stop being so emo Riku! **throws an orange at him**

Sora- well, we've been to plenty of worlds **blinks** so which one are you talking about?

Riku- uh... Hollow Bastion.

Aerith- You mean, Radiant Gardens! **giggles**

Yuffie- Shut up bitch **shoots her and Aerith goes bye bye.**

Sora- Uh yeah, I'm sick of that world to. Leon always wants to touch my keyblade. **Weird look**

Leon- That's not the only thing I want to touch Sora **wink wink**

Lane- **beats Leon up **THAT'S MY MAN BITCH!

Sora's 98765432123423167457544324674747.2 yes .2 other obsessed fans- HE'S NOT YOURS! HE'S MINE! AND YOU DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU USE IN THIS CHAPTER.

Sora- **in the middle of all them, feels someone touch his butt **Girls Stop!

Leon- hehe, I'm not a girl.

Sora- OO.

Infidelity

By: Chibi Neko-Chan

"Talking"

Thoughts

**emphasis**

_Lyrics_

XXXXX- scene change

The sun's hot rays beamed down upon her porcelain skin, causing beads of sweat to drip down the side of her forehead. It was defiantly a hot day, too hot to be running in it. She didn't care for the thirst of water, she didn't care about her need of oxygen, and she sure as hell didn't care for it. She had lost her high heels a while back, more in the busy part of New York. Her bare feet padded repeatedly against the hot sidewalk, but the physical pain of it all couldn't match up to the emotional pain she was experiencing.

How could this happen to her? Without stopping, she threw her crimson hair into a sloppy bun. She thought Sora loved her, but he had still loved Alexis. Riku and him both loved her. So, who was she suppose to be with? No one? If this was her destiny, she was pretty much screwed. She didn't want this, she wanted to be happy. She wanted everything to be okay. She wanted him.

She entered the vacant part of New York, where barley any cars passed and large country fields were. The street she stumbled upon became familiar, it was the one where they had their rollerblading rendezvous. It was where she first started to fall in love with the cobalt-eyed male.

Not being able to run anymore, she threw herself upon the hot sidewalk. She let out a gasp of pain as she felt her skin rip at her knees and elbows. Moist tears slid down her cheeks as she engulfed nearly all the oxygen around her. Letting out a sad cry, she stayed in her knelt position as she realized how long it took her to let her kept-in tears finally escape. He should be here. Right now, kissing away her tears and telling her that he lied when he said he loved Alexis. How could he let this happen to her?

"It's not suppose to happen this way!" Kairi shouted in frustration, pounding her fist against the sidewalk, "It's not!"

She didn't know why she expected someone to reply to that, but she did, and no one answered. She wanted someone to help her. It didn't necessarily have to be him, it didn't even have to be a guy. It could of been that old lady she met a while back, she wouldn't mind.

And right when she was about to give up all hope, she felt a sudden grip on her shoulder. From the corner of her eye, she saw it was a hand. But not any old hand, a certain one that she pictured that would fit right with hers a while back ago.

"Kairi..."

Oh, so now you decide to come?

She knew she couldn't keep her tear-stained face away from him but she still insisted to brush away her tears.

"What?" She asked, quite rudely. She didn't feel like being polite and she didn't have to be. She didn't turn her head to look at him and she focused her eyes straight forward.

Sora frowned as he felt her shoulder tense beneath his hand. Getting up from his kneeling position, he walked in front of her but only to turn back around and kneel again. Kairi stared directly at him as his eyes scanned her face.

"Oh Kairi..." He went to go touch her face with his hand but she slapped it away.

"Don't you dare touch me, Sora," Kairi threatened, not moving from her spot. Sora placed his hand on top of his knee cap as he nodded. An extremely uncomfortable silence followed after Kairi's remark, and Sora decided to break it.

"Well, don't you have anything to say?" Sora questioned meekly.

"Do-Do I have anything to say?" Kairi repeated. Okay, was she not only sad, heart-broken, and depressed, but now you could add extremely pissed off. Slowly, she got up from the ground and stood even though her bleeding knees were telling her to do otherwise.

"As a matter of fact, I do Sora. Why the **hell** did you follow me?" She had to swallow a sudden knot in her throat before she continued, "Why don't you go home to Alexis?"

Sora shook his head, a small smile on his face. Did he find this funny? Kairi glared as Sora got up.

"Oh, so this is what it's all about. What I said earlier?"

Kairi crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked to the side to his question. Well, if she hadn't heard a stupider question in her life.

"You know, I wasn't quite finished with my speech before you decided to run away-"

"Oh, my fucking apologizes Sora. I'm so sorry I didn't stick around for your romantic sap. 'Oh Alexis, I love you. I love you so much. Riku, you, and I can all be a family. And Kairi? She could never take your place.'"

"I swear, you're screwed up."

"No! I'm heart broken! Do you know how bad it hurts standing here, looking right at you, and knowing that you're in love with someone else? It sends pain to every cell in my body," Kairi started to pace around, her emotions gaining control over her body, mind, and common sense.

"Kairi-"

"Sora, I was in fucking **love **with you! You know what, scratch that. I'm **in** fucking love with you! And you can go on ahead and joke about that as well. That was the important thing I just had to tell you! Though I didn't picture it like this. Somehow, I was hoping you'd be in love with me too. See just how just screwed up I am? And I have you to thank for that-" Kairi was put to a halt when Sora grabbed her shoulders.

"I told you not to touch me."

"I'm in love with you."

Kairi laughed.

"What-What's so funny?"

"You say **I'm** screwed up. Sora, grow up. You know you can't have both Alexis and I."

"I swear, not only are you insane but you can be so stupid. If you would of stayed a little bit longer, I was telling Alexis I loved her but I wasn't** in love **with her. I told her that I had fallen for someone else that now, I couldn't picture my life without. I told her I met my soul mate. I told her I met someone so fucking **perfect **that I can't but only feel so tall when I'm around her."

Kairi rolled her eyes. Sora felt like someone just shot him in the heart.

"Let me guess, I'm this someone?"

"Yes."

Placing her hands upon his, she took his and placed them at her sides. She then started to walk away from him, "Goodbye Sora."

Sora turned and watched her walk away for a moment before calling.

"You are good at that, aren't you Kairi? Walking or even running away from your problems, from your** fears.**"

Kairi stopped and turned, "What do you mean, my **fears**? There's nothing to be afraid about."

"Oh, yes there is. You're scared of commitment. You're scared to end up in loneliness again. You're scared because, unlike everything in your life, this wasn't planned and you don't know what to do with yourself. You're scared that I'm going to end up just like him."

"That's just it Sora! You **are** just like him! And so are Alexis and I! How do I know if one day you're just going to find someone else that seems so freaking perfect you're gonna runaway with her, just like him?"

"Because Kairi!" Sora didn't realize he had moved from his spot, but he had. He was now right in front of her, "I can't picture myself being with anyone else but you! You're the only person I want to be with."

"How do you know if I'm the one?"

"I just do! We can make this work if we try Kairi! Please Kairi, for a second just push away Alexis, Riku, and your fears and look down this trail like it's your future. What do you see? Who do you see?"

Kairi looked down the trail, her breathing becoming steadier and her mind becoming clearer. About five minutes passed until Sora saw her blank expression change. It turned into a small smile.

"I see you."

XXXXX A Year Later XXXXX

White roses were placed everywhere around the cathedral while pink petals sprinkled the long red rug. Doves cooed softly in a cage as people anxiously squirmed in their huddled row. Riku looked stunning in his white tux, but Alexis looked outstanding. Kairi had really done a number on the wedding dress. The preacher stood in front of the two with a grin on his face.

"-husband?"

A baby's giggling was heard and Alexis turned to blow a kiss at her daughter. She then turned to Riku and gave him a shy smile, "I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride," Riku leaned in and gave Alexis a soft kiss on the lips as loud cheers and clapping filled the room.

The wedding reception was held directly afterwards behind the Cathedral. The sun shone and clouds were nowhere to be seen. The older group of people were smiling and talking animatedly to each other in the big white tent as the little ones watched the wed couple cut the cake.

Kairi placed a crimson lock behind her ear before she turned back around. She leaned against the small white painted fence as she watched a single leaf fall from a nearby tree. A smile danced upon her lips as she closed her cerulean eyes.

Everything seems so perfect.

"Get her, dark vador!" a childish voice called. Kairi opened her eyes as she felt someone's hands grip her tiny waist.

"Wha- Ah!" She felt herself spin around and she blushed when she saw Sora's face only a couple inches from hers.

"Watch out! He's going to give you the cootie curse!" Kylie screamed, trying to run up and rescue Kairi but her brother was holding her back.

"Get her Uncle Sora! Get her!" Nick rooted as he wrestled with his blonde sibling. Kairi smirked and started to lean back, but Sora went in for the kill already. She felt a shiver run up her spine as his warm lips contacted hers, which caused him to wrap his strong arms around her frame even more.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww!" the two children shouted, instantly letting go of each other and looking at their uncle and his lady friend with disgust. Kairi giggled as she broke out of the kiss and turned her head towards Nick and Kylie.

"You won't exactly think it's 'ew' in a few years," Kairi responded, taking Sora's hand and ambling over to the duo.

"How do you know?" Nick asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"We just do," Sora said, ruffling Nick's auburn mop of hair with his free hand. From the corner of his eye, he saw his sister walk up to them with a stressed look on her face.

"Sora!"

"Hey, what's up?" Sora asked, looking at his sister May with a concerned gaze. Kairi looked up and rose an eyebrow.

"We want to go to the carnival!" Nick butted in, placing his arm around Kylie and tugging her towards him. Kylie gave a firm nod and looked at her mom with a slight pout.

"Oh lord..."

"May, what's wrong?" Sora asked, taking a step forward and placing a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Well, since I'm Alexis's best friend and all, she wanted me to come back home with her and help her pack her things. Problem is, Darius is out of town and the kids wouldn't have anywhere to go if I went. So I was going to ask you if you could watch them for a while and then I could pick them up later tonight or tomorrow morning. Now the whole thing with the carnival..."

"May, relax. I'll watch them and the carnival sounds like a great idea. We've been planning on doing something fun. Besides," Sora glanced over towards Kairi, "the kids can get to know Kairi better."

May smiled before giving her brother a death hug, "Thank you sooooo much!" Slapping money into the palm of his hand, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and was off.

"You guys ready?"

XXXXX

"-I was not!" Kylie argued, glaring at her brother as she held Kairi's hand. The small blonde became very attached to the older red head after only a few minutes in the car ride there. After some rides and some cotton candy, Kylie swore Kairi was her 'best friend.'

"You were to! You screamed like a **girl** when that monster popped out at you in the haunted house!" Nick argued, looking over his shoulder and sticking his tongue out at her.

"I am a girl, stupid!" Kylie yelled, getting in line for the Ferris wheel. Nick ignored his sibling's comment and looked up at the tall ride.

"Do we have to ride this ride? Ferris Wheel's are so **boring!**" Nick said, looking up at his uncle with a disgusted face. Sora lightly pushed Nick by the shoulder as he let out a "yes."

"Hey!" Nick shouted, going to punch Sora. Sora caught his small fist in his hand but stumbled back a little bit by the power of it which caused him to bump into someone.

"Be careful," a deep voice responded, not moving the least bit when Sora nudged into him.

"Yeah sorry-" Sora gave the man a second look and his full attention went to him, "Darik! Wow, you look different!"

The man who stood in front of him had spiked black hair with a long ponytail at the back, his ear was pierced, and he sported a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt. Sora did find things that were still familiar when he first met Darik in high school, like his naturally purple eyes and nicely tanned skin that he was able to keep all year around.

"You've grown up," Darik remarked smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes wandered from Sora to Sora's accomplices and then back to Sora, "The brats and lovely lady yours?"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before giving his best friend a grin, "They aren't mine but yeah, they're with me. This is my niece Kylie and my nephew Nick," Sora pointed to each of them before turning to Kairi, "And she's... she's just stalking me."

"Sora!" Kairi blushed furiously before sticking her hand out for Darik to shake, "I'm Kairi, Sora's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Darik said, making contact with her hand and shaking it. The line moved up and the children's frowns deepened.

"Don't make us go Uncle Sora!" Nick shouted, taking a step back. Kylie ran up to her uncle and hugged him.

"Please don't!" she begged.

"They seem really excited about this ride," Darik said, sarcasm dripping on every word. Sora sighed. He knew Kairi was really looking forward to this ride and he was to, but that was for different reasons. A sudden idea filled Sora's mind and he slung an arm around Darik's shoulder.

"Do me a favor?" Sora asked, giving his best friend an extremely cheesy smile.

"Depends..." Darik murmured, looking at Sora's arm around his shoulder for a moment before looking back at him.

"Stay here with the kids while Kairi and I ride the Ferris wheel?" Sora asked, a pleading look coming into his eyes, "Please?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Eternal thanks and love from your best friend?" Sora grinned. Come on!

"That's a definite no," Darik teased. He watched Sora's happy grin turn into a frown, "I was **kidding**, Sora. Go."

Score!

"Thanks man!" Sora took his arm off of Darik and turned to his relatives, "You guys stay here with Darik as Kairi and I ride the ferris wheel."

"What! No-"

"I'll buy you guys some funnel cakes afterwards," Sora said, gritting through his teeth.

"Okay," Nick shrugged, stepping to the side with Kylie and Darik as Sora's and Kairi's turn came up to ride.

Kairi handed the ticket man her ticket before getting in the small white cart, "That was nice of Darik."

"Yeah, he's cool," Sora said walking over and sitting down next to her. Kairi wrung her hands nervously as silence surrounded them.

XXXXX

Silence was the last thing happening with the waiting trio.

"Wow mister, you have really long hair!" Kylie commented, giving Darik a smile, "Can I braid it?"

"Uh..."

"Hey! Watch my ninja dodge," Nick shouted. Aton of 'hi-yas!' and 'booya's!' came out of the boys demonstration. Darik brought a hand to his forehead and shook his head slightly.

XXXXX

"Hey, Kairi?"

"Yes, Sora?"

"Remember the last time you rode the Ferris wheel with me? How you were really scared and nervous?"

"Yes." I still kinda am.

"Remember how I put my arm around you," Sora said, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. She lightly placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I sure do."

"I reminded you that you were safe up there with me," Sora whispered softly in her hair and Kairi felt her cheeks warm, "Did you feel safe when I had my arm around you?"

"...Yes," Kairi paused, "Sora, what are you getting at?"

"What it just me or when I kissed you that night, I felt more passion and more love then I would of ever imagined?"

"Sora..." The blush in her cheeks deepened.

"I never wanted to let that feeling go. The feeling I got every time I was with you. I wanted and want that feeling to last forever," Sora paused, "So, why don't we let it?"

Kairi opened her eyes widely and straightened her posture, "Sora?"

"Kairi Baker, will you let my wish come true by marrying me?" Sora asked, taking a velvet box out of his back pocket and opening it in front of her. A diamond ring shone happily at her.

XXXXX

"Let's be ninja's together Darik and kick Sora's butt!"

Not such a bad idea, he did leave me here with you two...

"No way! He's my live ken doll! You can't get him hurted!" Kylie yelled, braiding the end of Darik's hair.

"Sora, hurry up..." Darik muttered, looking towards the Ferris Wheel with anxiety.

XXXXX

"W-What?" Kairi asked, her stomach flopping in every direction.

"Marry me?" Sora repeated.

"...Okay," Kairi brought her hands up to her cheeks in embarrassment at her answer, "I mean, yes. Yes!"

Sora smiled as he placed the ring on her index finger. He then gently grabbed Kairi's face and kissed her. The ride shortly ended after that. Sora and his new fiancé walked down the exiting platform, hand in hand.

"We're back!" Sora yelled excitedly as he halted in front of the trio.

"I see that," Darik muttered, getting out of the children's grasps, "Sora, do **me** a favor and never ask me to do that again."

"Sure dude," Sora chuckled and then averted his eyes to Kylie and Nick, "You guys ready for some funnel cakes?"

"Heck yes!" Nick and Kylie headed for the funnel cake booth, as the young adults lagged behind.

"Say Kairi, did you walk out of that ride with something you didn't have when you walked in?" Darik asked, glancing down at her ring with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Kairi nodded, "We're getting married."

"Damn Sora, you know your lucky," Darik smirked as Sora glared playfully at him.

"Hey!"

Kairi smiled and glanced down at her ring. She couldn't believe she was planning on getting married. Kairi's smile turned into a smirk, maybe this time she'll actually be able to walk down the alter.

She knew one thing for sure though.

She wouldn't let Selphie take her ring this time.

XXXXX End XXXXX

Like it? Love it? Hate it? That's Infidelity for you! To everyone who reviewed and took time to read my story, thank you so much. Your support made this story the way it was. I hope all of you have a wonderful summer. Look out for my next fic! Now, Review!

God Bless,

Chibi Neko-Chan2


End file.
